Pedaços de um Passado Esquecido
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ele estava cansado de sofrer e achou que a melhor maneira seria esquecer de tudo, mas isso era a melhor situação? E se o destino colocasse um obstáculo no seu caminho que o fizesse cair novamente no seu passado?
1. Capitulo I – Sonhos?

**Pedaços de um passado esquecido.**

**Nota do autor:** Novamente eu não sou a criadora desse universo maravilhoso, se fosse eu seria uma mulher loira e linda cheia de dinheiro que vive na Inglaterra, sendo que sou um homem moreno pobre brasileiro, então eu faço esta fics sem fins lucrativos apenas para diversão, espero que vocês gostem dela.

**Resumo:** Ele estava cansado de sofrer e achou que a melhor maneira seria esquecer de tudo, mas isso era a melhor situação? E se o destino colocasse um obstáculo no seu caminho que o fizesse cair novamente no seu passado? Conheça James Evans, um rapaz que tentou achar seu passado e acabou encontrando na forma de uma ruiva que mudaria completamente seu mundo.

**Capitulo I – Sonhos?**

O sonho começava sempre da mesma forma, ele saia de uma floresta que ele não sabia onde era e via muitas pessoas festejando, ele caminhava em silencio enquanto as pessoas abriam espaço para ele, até que ele chegava a um castelo enorme, ele poderia ver muitas pessoas o encarando, mas ele não dava importância, ele precisava terminar algo.

Ele caminha pelos corredores e parecia nostálgico com algo, mas como ele poderia sentir algo assim se ele não conhecia aquele lugar?

De repente ele estava diante de uma estatua de grifo que parecia estar viva, assim que ele sussurra uma palavra a estatua saia da sua frente e ele entra em uma escadaria em espiral e sobe calmamente até um escritório circular cheio de quadros que ele não poderia ver direito, mas sua atenção estava focada no homem a sua frente que o encarava com uma mistura de alegria e tristeza que ele nunca pensou ser possível ser demonstrado em um ser humano, ele era muito velho e parecia estar usando um pijama largo fazendo com que sua barba branca brilhasse de uma forma diferente.

-Você tem certeza? –ele apenas cabeceia ao qual o homem velho aponta uma vareta de madeira com uma expressão ainda mais triste –Tenha uma boa viagem Harry Potter... –E assim terminava o sonho.

Um homem de vinte seis anos, um cabelo negro como a noite que parecia sempre estar despenteado completamente e olhos verdes esmeraldas que pareciam encantar qualquer menina que ele conhecia, levanta em um arranco.

Era o mesmo sonho que ele tinha desde que ele foi encontrado na entrada de um hospital há seis anos, sem memória alguma, suas roupas um pouco rasgadas e algumas contusões pelo corpo.

Os médicos não tinham encontrado algo que esclarecesse a sua amnésia, mas todos o garantiram que ele estava em bom estado e que sua perda de memória era algo misterioso, quando lhe pediram para ver em sua carteira se ele tinha alguma identificação, ele se chutou por não ter pensado nisso antes.

Ali ele encontrou um nome que não parecia soar familiar para ele, mas era o único que poderia ser já que a carteira estava com ele e a identificação tinha sua foto.

James Evans.

Ele ficou um tempo tentando absorver o que ele sabia da sua vida.

Ele não tinha certeza de quem era, ele provavelmente tinha sido quase assaltado quando foi espancado e deixado perto de um hospital.

Não uma história longa para sua vida, mas já que ele não se lembrava o melhor seria tentar se adaptar e continuar a sua vida.

Ele tinha achado um endereço no seu bolso horas depois, o que ele achou estranho.

Quem teria o seu próprio endereço em uma folha de papel amarelado em seu próprio bolso?

Mas ele não discutiria com a sorte, ele provavelmente teria ficado no hospital se ele não soubesse onde ele estava indo.

Chegando ao local, ele não parecia se sentir confortável com nada, a sala parecia organizada perfeitamente, tinha uma poltrona enorme de pelúcia macia que ele não se imaginava comprando em uma loja de departamentos e faltavam algumas coisas como um aparelho de som ou até mesmo uma televisão.

No seu lugar tinha uma parede inteira de livros de muitos assuntos que ele não pensava ter tocado nunca.

Tudo parecia fora do lugar, mas se ele não fosse James Evans, quem ele era?

Ele passou a primeira semana na casa para tentar se habituar com a casa, ele teve que se parar algumas vezes de se assustar quando se via no espelho, ele não sabia o motivo de tanta paranóia, mas ele não conseguia se reconhecer até mesmo em um espelho, logo ele começou a se familiarizar com tudo, embora a quantia de livros ainda o deixava meio incomodo, ele passou boas noites lendo inúmeros deles e pegando conceitos bons para se aplicar na vida, parecia que cada livro estava organizado para ele saber sobre o que ele precisava saber.

Quaisquer coisas que ele tinha duvidas ele iria para algum dos livros e surpreendentemente as respostas estavam ali.

Depois de um bom tempo preso na casa ele começou a se sentir um pouco inquieto e resolveu se aventurar no mundo lá fora.

Ele passou a ter longas caminhadas pelas ruas, havia um parque próximo onde várias pessoas pareciam tirar alguns momentos para relaxar ou levar as crianças para se divertirem.

Foi nessas andanças que ele encontrou uma cafeteria perto de uma livraria na mesma rua de sua casa, ele passou os dias ali com livros que ele começou a comprar e a receber sorrisos coquetes das garçonetes, mas muito tempo sem saber o que fazer deixou ele inquieto e logo ele começou a cogitar sobre uma faculdade e um emprego.

Ele logo achou uma escola onde ele poderia pegar alguns conceitos, embora ele não se lembrasse de nada, o tempo de sobra que ele tinha lhe fez um estudioso voraz e logo ele entendia muito bem os conceitos ensinados, em pouco tempo ele já tinha um diploma e estava concorrendo a uma bolsa de estudos em uma faculdade fora de Londres.

Outra coisa que lhe deixou meio suspeito era o fato que suas contas sempre eram pagas antes que ele pudesse pensar sobre o que ele estava gastando, ele pensava que poderia estar abusando da casa de alguém quando em uma manhã ele recebeu uma fatura de um banco que ele nunca tinha visto com um cartão dizendo sobre nova aquisição e sobre o dinheiro da família.

Mas algo sobre o papel o confundiu.

Era do mesmo tipo de papel que ele tinha achado seu endereço e ele poderia jurar que seu nome tinha mudado assim que ele tocou o papel.

Mas ele não tinha conseguido ler antes do nome de James Evans aparecer.

Parecia magia.

Ele não acreditava em magia, ele tinha assistido inúmeros filmes e sabia que tudo era feito pela mais moderna tecnologia do cinema, não havia formas de você dizer algumas palavras em outra língua e algo mudar bem a sua frente.

James logo resolveu que ele precisava de um emprego, ele não poderia ficar parado o tempo todo, mas um emprego sem recomendação e principalmente se você nem se lembra do que fazia era difícil, mas ele continuou a se esforçar, mas ao invés de procurar um emprego por despesas, ele começou a procurar serviços a esmo para entender o que poderia o fazer a lembrar de seu passado.

Ele tinha tentado trabalhar em uma construção perto da cafeteria onde ele passou suas primeiras semanas e parecia estar se dando bem, no começo o empregador encarou ele com desconfiança, ele era meio fraco para sua idade, mas ele parecia determinado e o homem lhe deu uma chance, pouco tempo depois James tinha ficado bem popular com algumas meninas quando ele retirava a camisa quando o verão escaldante assolava o prédio onde ele trabalhava pesadamente, muitas vezes ele teve que agüentar gracinhas dos funcionários, mas ele não parecia ligar, ele apenas conversava com alguns companheiros na hora do intervalo e só.

Depois ele tentou algo mais leve, como a livraria perto de sua casa, muitas pessoas tinham parado de comprar livros quando a internet tinha entrado em moda e ele tinha muito tempo livre para ler alguns livros e receber paqueras de meninas que entravam ali depois do café na loja ao lado, o dono da loja parecia gostar da forma educada que James conseguia dispensar as meninas e ao mesmo tempo fazer com que elas se sentissem bem-vindas sempre que elas voltavam na livraria.

Mas quaisquer que fosse o trabalho que James começava, ele não ficava por mais de três meses, ele não compreendia, mas ele sentia que faltava algo, parecia que quaisquer dos empregos que ele tentasse ainda não era o bastante para ele, havia algo perdendo.

Assim como sua relação com as mulheres.

Ele chegou a cogitar que fosse homossexual, pois sempre suas relações terminavam em menos de um mês e as meninas nem chegaram a ir ao seu apartamento, parecia que seu coração estava fora dos limites onde elas não conseguiam entrar.

Apenas uma menina, uma ruiva irlandesa com os olhos azuis mais cristalinos que ele já tinha visto, e que ele teve algum avanço, mas até mesmo ela tinha o deixado depois de dois meses, cansada de ele não se decidir sobre a relação deles, mas ele não conseguia entender o que faltava nas relações que ele tinha, sempre terminava antes mesmo do sexo.

Assim o homem continuava na mesma casa ainda cheia de livros, mas agora com uma televisão, um aparelho de som e mais alguns aparelhos que ele notou que ainda faltava em sua casa, mas completamente sozinho.

Alguns conhecidos de James sempre o classificavam como um lobo solitário, pois ele parecia querer a solidão, muitas vezes ele contemplou se ele sempre foi assim ou foi causado por causa da sua amnésia, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar de nada e ele não sentia confortável com as pessoas na sua vida, não que não fossem agradáveis, até mesmo alguns "conhecidos" de alguns empregos o chamaram para uma ceia de Natal algumas vezes, mas ele tinha declinado gentilmente falando sobre compromissos que envolviam um jantar solitário em sua casa.

As pessoas apareciam e sumiam rapidamente o deixando seguir sua vida como ele queria, então ele jamais criou laços.

-Você esta precisando de uma namorada James? –Sofia, a dona do café que parecia cuidar do garoto como se fosse seu filho fala com um sorriso maternal –você é tão sozinho... Precisa de alguém para cuidar de você –James sorri para a senhora e fala.

-Quem sabe eu pudesse voltar no tempo e te conhecer aqui? –a senhora solta uma risada gostosa e fala.

-Você é um doce... Mas não creio que você conseguiria viver até as minhas perspectivas –James apenas solta uma gargalhada, era freqüente as conversas entre os dois e Sofia sempre dizia algo para tentar o envergonhar, nos primeiros dois anos tinha dado certo, mas ele agora parecia imune as tentativas da mulher, mas ela parecia sempre preocupada com o bem estar dele.

-Um homem pode sonhar –Ela passa a mão pelo cabelo despenteado do homem e fala suavemente.

-A mulher de sorte ainda esta por ai... Você precisa apenas olhar melhor, querido –James apenas sorri educadamente para a velha senhora, ele tinha desistido um pouco de relações e tinha focado mais em seu novo emprego, alguns "conhecidos" de um antigo emprego da construção tinha notado James criando alguns mosaicos com peças de azulejos descartados e tinha o recomendado a trabalhar com isso, mas ele tinha preferido estudar sobre o assunto primeiro antes de começar qualquer coisa, agora ele tinha impressionado um professor de arte que queria ele em um grupo de restauração de algumas obras que tinham sido recentemente achadas em um porão de uma casa na Itália.

James paga o café e sorri novamente para Sofia que tinha começado a cuidar de "outro menino perdido" como ele chamava com freqüência os protegidos de madame Sofia, ele estava para sair do café e voltar para casa novamente e tentar estudar os seus livros, quando ele ouve uma doce voz falar.

-Eu não sei por que você quer que eu me encontre com alguns dos seus amigos Jannet... Ainda mais em um lugar Trouxa... Sabe como me sinto em estar nesse mundo... –Uma mulher ruiva tentava ajeitar o sobretudo que vestia enquanto mandava uma carranca para a amiga ao lado, mas nisso a mulher pára de falar ao que a outra mulher a cutuca nas costelas e fala em um sussurro.

-Fala mais baixo Ginevra... Não podemos anunciar por ai que somos... –Nisso a mulher nota James bem a sua frente e fica com um sorriso maroto –Ola, tudo bem com você? –ela parecia ronronar ao qual a ruiva ao seu lado fala.

-Mas sinceramente... Deixe de ser desavergonhada garota, dando em cima até mesmo de desconhecidos... –Nisso a ruiva parecia se tocar que poderia ter sido um comentário ofensivo e se vira rapidamente para o homem a sua frente, ela cora furiosamente ao perceber os olhos brilhando do homem a sua frente –Me perdoe... Eu e minha boca grande... Desculpe minha amiga, ela não tem noção de vergonha –ela cutuca a amiga para ficar quieta, esta faz beicinho antes de sorrir, a ruiva apenas treme a cabeça e estende a mão para James que ainda se mantinha quieto –Desculpe novamente, meu nome é Gina Weasley, qual o seu nome? –James parecia enfim sair de seu transe e coloca um sorriso enigmático no rosto antes de falar.

-James... Meu nome e James... –Gina parecia encarar o homem por um longo tempo também, depois do choque inicial de ver sua amiga dando em cima de um rapaz que estava saindo de uma lanchonete e encontrar aqueles olhos verdes que a faziam se lembrar de alguém que ela tentou a muito custo esquecer, ela lentamente sai de seu transe e sorri para o homem.

-Um prazer te conhecer James... –Nisso Jannet belisca o braço da amiga que fala –Esta e minha amiga, Jannet Morgan... –Jannet rapidamente aperta a mão de James e fala com um sorriso enorme.

-Realmente um prazer te conhecer... –Nisso Gina apenas treme a cabeça ao qual James sorri.

-Realmente um prazer... Mas acho que vocês tem um encontro enquanto eu tenho que sair não? –as mulheres então notam que ainda estavam impedindo James de sair e saem dando risadas para uma mesa próxima.

James ficou um tempo encarando as meninas rindo e indo em direção de uma das mesas, seu primeiro impulso era ir até elas e conversar mais com a ruiva, Gina Weasley, mas ele tinha trabalho para fazer e não poderia testar a sorte agora em uma menina que estava ali em um encontro, ele não causaria um problema para a menina, se o destino os reunisse novamente, tudo bem, mas ele não iria deixar a menina incomoda com paqueras sem sentido.

Ele nem sabia como paquerar assim, muitas vezes as mulheres e que começavam o relacionamento, não ele.

Sem perceber ele se vira para sair sem notar os olhos cor de mel da ruiva nele, James se lembraria do rosto de Gina Weasley por meses e não saberia entender por que uma menina que ele tinha apenas se esbarrado na saída de uma lanchonete seria tão importante assim que estava a ponto de mudar sua vida.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma menina especial que vai fazer aniversario hoje... Embora você não goste de festas amor... Esta data marca um dia especial, pois nele nasceu uma menina impressionante que mora no meu coração e que amo por demais...**

**Feliz aniversario Julia...**

**Te desejo tudo de bom do fundo do meu coração amor...**

**Te adoro por demais...**

**Tudo de bom lindinha..rsrs**


	2. Capitulo II – Destino?

**Pedaços de um passado esquecido.**

**Nota do autor:** Novamente eu não sou a criadora desse universo maravilhoso, se fosse eu seria uma mulher loira e linda cheia de dinheiro que vive na Inglaterra, sendo que sou um homem moreno pobre brasileiro, então eu faço esta fics sem fins lucrativos apenas para diversão, espero que vocês gostem dela.

**Resumo:** Ele estava cansado de sofrer e achou que a melhor maneira seria esquecer de tudo, mas isso era a melhor situação? E se o destino colocasse um obstáculo no seu caminho que o fizesse cair novamente no seu passado? Conheça James Evans, um rapaz que tentou achar seu passado e acabou encontrando na forma de uma ruiva que mudaria completamente seu mundo.

**Capitulo II – Destino?**

James passou as próximas semanas trabalhando no projeto especial que o professor de arte tinha trazido da Itália, todos os estudantes estavam ansiosos pelo projeto e trabalhavam até tarde da noite, mas James parecia ainda mais entusiasmado ao ponto que ele chegou a dormir na sala de restauração.

O professor tinha louvado o entusiasmo do rapaz, mas lembrou-lhe que as vezes uma mente cansada poderia deixar passar até mesmo pequenos detalhes e que ele não deveria se esforçar demais.

-Você precisa sair mais James –Ryan, um dos quase amigos do homem fala com um sorriso malicioso –Eu sei que a Lindsay e a Kimberly estão afim de perguntar para você sobre o seu fim de semana... Quem sabe podemos fazer uma data dobro? –James apenas roda os olhos e sorri para o homem.

-Não obrigado... Eu... Já tenho planos –o rapaz encarou bem o moreno que mantinha o sorriso torto.

-Ainda sonhando pela garota da cafeteria? Cara... Você e realmente um romântico –James apenas permaneceu quieto, depois do seu encontro com Gina, se pudesse chamar aquilo de encontro, James tinha ficado um tanto distraído e diante que fez com que algumas meninas ficassem intrigados com o comportamento do rapaz, eles sempre foi profissional e não se deixava se distrair assim, quando as meninas o confrontaram, ele não conseguiu mentir e lhes contou sobre a menina que chamou sua atenção.

Metade das meninas da restauração acharam que era algo tão romântico enquanto as outras pareciam ciumentas da ruiva enigmática que andaram murmurando maldições sempre que ouviam falar de "Gina" ou "ruiva".

Uma das meninas chegou ao ponto de pintar o cabelo para chamar a atenção de James, mas este apenas encarou a garota sem entender fazendo com que todos rissem dela por horas.

-Eu não sei do que você esta falando –James se vira e finge estar concentrado na tela que estava trabalhando, mas ele não conseguia deixar de pensar na ruivinha que parecia ter mexido com seu cérebro.

Chegava a ser irracional aquilo, ele não tinha trocado nem cinco minutos de conversa com a menina, por que ela tinha o deixado com uma fixação tanta que ele passou as próximas semanas percorrendo algumas ruas de Londres apenas para ter o vislumbre de um cabelo ruivo que ele poderia lembrar a ela?

Ele tinha ficado na restauração uma noite para tentar trabalhar em uma das telas que o professor colocou em sua pilha de "arte para restaurar" e tinha ficado surpreso quando viu uma das pinturas era de uma moça ruiva, sentada a beira de um precipício com um sorriso que ele não sabia descrever.

Ele tinha passado a noite encarando aquele retrato, ele poderia até mesmo ter memorizado cada traço, mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de James era a cor do cabelo, não era um ruivo natural, parecia que alguém tinha feito o esboço de pequenas chamas e preso naquela tela.

Era a mesma cor do cabelo de Gina.

Não importa se era ilógico pensar que a menina tinha cabelos de fogo, ele não poderia parar de pensar que a pintura lhe lembrava aquela ruiva que ele não conhecia, mas que tinha conquistado fortemente seu coração.

-A excursão logo vai começar... –Ryan começa a falar de forma desinteressada, mas ele tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios, era conhecido que ele cantava algumas meninas que apareciam na excursão com seu largo conhecimento na arte, James apenas pensava que ele estava desesperado em achar uma menina que colocasse uma coleira nele, o garoto arruma o cabelo loiro rapidamente –Você nunca sabe quando vai encontrar alguém... Especial... –Ele lança um olhar bem sugestivo para James que apenas bufa.

-Você realmente não pode deixar de falar sobre isso? Eu senti algo sim, eu realmente fiquei intrigado e estou sempre me lembrando dela, mas como eu posso achar uma menina ruiva com o nome de Gina Weasley em Londres? Eu nem sei se ela é inglesa... Com a minha sorte e capaz dela ser uma russa que veio de intercambio e nunca vou ver ela novamente... –Nisso aquela voz que o encantou fala com um tom maroto.

-Eu não creio que você vá ter que ir pela Europa inteira para me encontrar –James levanta a cabeça e encara a fila onde várias pessoas caminhavam com sorrisos contidos enquanto a sua ruiva encarava ele com um sorriso escondido –Oi James –o homem parecia corar furiosamente e tenta encarar a tela que ele trabalhava para evitar o riso das pessoas.

Mas a tela já não tinha importância, ela estava ali, no seu trabalho com aquele mesmo sorriso que o encantou e estava falando com ele, ele queria achar algo para dizer, mas ele não conseguia encontrar palavras, nisso Ryan abre sua boca grande.

-Esta e a ruiva que você disse? Agora eu entendo porque você ficou tão... –Mas nisso James cobre a boca do rapaz e fala.

-Uma mais palavra e o professor vai entender o "acidente" que ocorreu duas semanas atrás com uma certa estatueta que "caiu" sem ninguém estar perto –Ryan arregala os olhos ao qual James se vira para o pessoal –O grupo da excursão esta cedo hoje... Achamos que a excursão começaria em meia hora... –ele aponta para os instrumentos de trabalho –Ainda não guardamos os equipamentos... –A guia da excursão começa a falar que o professor queria mostrar aos visitantes a parte intrigante do grupo de restauração e por isso que eles estavam ali mais cedo, Gina fica com um sorriso ainda maior e se aproxima calmamente de James que parecia estar tentando voltar a se concentrar na tela que estava trabalhando e fala.

-Assim vou começar a achar que você não queria me ver –Ryan murmura algo como impossível ao que James pisa em seu pé e fala rapidamente.

-Não... Quer dizer sim... Quero dizer e ótimo ver você de novo Gina... Sua amiga Jannet veio com você? –Ele lança um olhar para Ryan que tinha ficado com um olhar esperançoso.

-Ela não pode vir hoje... Teve um encontro com um garçom de uma boate do outro lado da cidade... Resolvi que queria algo mais suave para passar o tempo e minha cunhada indicou este passeio... –ela fica com um sorriso estranho e fala –Eu não imaginava encontrar você aqui... Foi uma surpresa agradável –James parecia criar coragem e fala.

-Não tão agradável quanto te ver novamente –Gina parecia corar ao qual James fala –Meu horário para o café esta começando em cinco minutos... Você gostaria de me acompanhar? –Gina encarou o homem por um longo tempo, ela parecia ponderar sobre algo antes de sorrir e falar.

-Eu gostaria disso –o sorriso de James parecia iluminar completamente o ambiente e assim que ele termina de ajustar seus instrumentos para não danificar a tela, ele acompanha Gina pelo museu, contando o fato de algumas obras e algumas historias engraçadas envolvendo algum "acidente" de alguns funcionários com as obras-primas.

A conversa parecia fluir naturalmente, eles não sabiam dizer completamente o porque disso, mas eles não se importavam, eles caminhavam em direção de um café perto do museu quando uma voz chama James.

-Então esta e a ruiva que você vive se lamuriando pelo museu Evans? –James se vira para ver Albert, um restaurador que tinha pego uma antipatia por James assim que ele foi apresentado à sala, Ryan dizia que Albert era assim por que uma garota que ele estava gostando parecia atraída por James, mas o rapaz nunca tinha dado bola para nenhuma das garotas do centro de restauração e não tinha o porque de Albert o odiar assim, mas ele não poderia fazer nada.

-Por que simplesmente não me deixa em paz Stronger? Eu não fiz nada para você –Mas Albert parecia encarar Gina fixamente deixando James cada vez mais bravo.

-Uma garota magnífica... Uma pena que esteja andando com... Perdidos... –Ele lança um olhar degradante para James que parecia ficar cada vez mais irritado, mas o ultimo comentário parecia tremer um nervo, Gina não sabia que ele não se lembrava de seu passado, o que ela pensaria de alguém que não tinha passado?

Ele estava para entrar em uma briga dom Stronger ali mesmo, quando Gina deu dois passos e encarou o rapaz a sua frente com os olhos brilhantes.

-Você deveria saber "estrume" que James e um homem impressionante, talentoso, inteligente e lindo... Você esta apenas invejoso de como ele pode conseguir a atenção de uma menina e você apenas esconde o que sente... Mesmo que você criasse coragem para ser como James... Você ainda seria um idiota, pois pensa em si mesmo como alguém superior aos outros... Sinceramente eu teria pena da menina que se apaixonaria por alguém tão fútil e idiota como você –Gina se vira para sair quando Stronger segura seu braço.

-Sua... –Mas nisso James teve demais, rapidamente ele segura o pulso de Albert e torce de forma que um som parecia ecoar por todo o salão, todos encaram o homem que parecia gritar de dor e James fala com uma voz mortalmente seria.

-Nunca mais coloque suas patas nela escutou Stronger? –a voz parecia de outra pessoa, todos conheciam James e sabia que ele era um homem tranqüilo que raramente se alterava, mas a voz que eles ouviram era de um homem que era certo sobre o que dizia.

-Vamos James –Gina fala suavemente para o homem enquanto puxava seu braço, ela encarou o homem por um tempo, ela odiava que alguém a defendesse, mas a forma que ele tinha feito parecia estranhamente familiar, como alguém que ela tinha conhecido a muito tempo, mas não conseguia se lembrar, assim que James murmura algo para o chefe que tinha vindo saber o que era a algazarra, Gina conduz o moreno para a cafeteria próxima.

-Me desculpe se acabei com seu dia... E que eu... Eu não sei o que aconteceu... –Gina se inclina e segura a mão do rapaz e fala.

-Você não precisa se desculpar James... Você apenas perdeu o controle... Acontece com todos –ela sorri de forma carinhosa ao qual ele retribui de forma constrangida –Eu sei como e perder o controle, eu tenho seis irmãos mais velhos... –Os olhos de James se arregalam e ele solta uma risada.

-Meu deus... Seis irmãos? –Gina solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Todos homens e mais velhos do que eu... Então eu tenho alguns motivos para perder o controle de vez em quando –James apenas fica ali, segurando a mão de Gina e desfrutando o café e historias do passado e sobre seus trabalhos.

-Eu realmente gostei de ver você de novo Gina –James disse olhando fixamente para a garota que cora.

-Eu não sei explicar... Mas eu também fiquei feliz em ver você lá no museu... Eu pensei muito sobre você estes dias –ela corou com a admissão, mas isso fez apenas o sorriso de James aumentar.

-Eu posso ter o seu numero? –Gina encarou ele sem entender ao qual ele fala –Seu telefone... –Isso parecia tirar Gina de seu transe e ela fala.

-Bem... E que... Esta bem... –Ela marcou o numero em um papel e falou –Provavelmente minha cunhada vai atender... Ela esta com minha célula... –James eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Você quer dizer seu celular? –Gina parecia corar ainda mais e fala.

-Isso... Celular... Ela fica altas horas com ele quando fala com meu irmão que as vezes ela esquece que o celular e meu –ela solta uma risadinha ao qual James apenas acompanha pensando que a menina era um tanto diferente, mas isso não diminuía a atração que ele sentia por ela.

Ao contrario, sua simplicidade parecia aumentar inúmeras vezes o carinho que ele sentia por ela.

Os dois caminham de volta para o museu em um silencio confortante, eles não precisavam dizer nada, apenas a presença um do outro parecia suficiente, de repente James percebe que teria que entrar e Gina teria que ir.

-Tenho que voltar ao trabalho –ele fala silenciosamente ao qual Gina encara o chão.

-E eu tenho que voltar para casa... –Embora as palavras foram ditas, eles não conseguiam separar suas mãos, parecia que algo tinha os unidos de tal forma que eles não conseguiam se soltar, Gina respira fundo e fala –Eu gostei de te ver novamente James... Eu... –Mas tudo que ela iria dizer foi esquecido quando James a puxa para um beijo.

No começo era um beijo simples, doce, sem pressão alguma, Gina estava surpresa com o passo que o rapaz tinha dado, mas aquele simples beijo parecia acordar algo que a muito ela tinha tentado esconder e logo ela correspondia fortemente.

Dizem que quando você beija a pessoa que você ama, você sente como se fogos de artifício explodissem dentro de você causando um estado de euforia imensa, mas no caso dos dois, parecia que as almas deles estavam em chamas constantes que pareciam se fundir em uma, James sabia que estava fazendo uma cena bem em frente do seu trabalho e talvez Gina o achasse um atrevido, mas ele não poderia a deixar ir sem aquele beijo, ele precisava sentir aquele beijo que parecia enviar um sentimento morno por todo seu corpo.

Gina sentia seu corpo se corresponder com o de James e não queria quebrar aquele beijo, era um beijo que não tinha apenas faíscas como alguns que ela tinha se encontrado no passado, este beijo tinha mais, muito mais sentimentos e ela parecia se entregar completamente à aquele sentimento.

Quando enfim o beijo se quebra, eles notam o silencio em volta, algumas pessoas encaravam o casal com sorrisos e alguns engraçadinhos assoviavam e diziam algo que Gina não compreendia, mas que James parecia rosnas pegando o significado, mas logo ele se vira para ela e Gina sentiu.

Quando os olhos cor de mel se fixaram nos verdes esmeraldas de James, Gina não viu mais o homem interessante que ela andou sonhando nos últimos tempos, ela viu um garoto que a muito tempo ela tentou esquecer, um rapaz que tinha seu coração, mas que tinha preferido sumir no mundo.

Ela não via James Evans, o homem que mexeu com seu interesse.

Ela viu o fantasma de Harry Potter que tinha a deixado tempos atrás.

-Eu... Eu preciso ir –James encara a ruiva sem entender, ele segura seu braço e a faz encará-lo.

-Me desculpe... Se eu fui rápido demais... Eu prometo que vou mais devagar... –Gina solta uma risada triste e fala.

-Não foi você James... Sou eu... Eu... Preciso voltar para casa –vendo os olhos tristes do homem, ela se aproxima e beija sua bochecha –Você ainda tem o meu numero... Podemos marcar algo qualquer dia? –ela pisca para ele e antes mesmo que ele pudesse abrir a boca para falar algo, ela sai andando rapidamente cortando a multidão que tinha se formado em torno do casal.

-Ei gente, o espetáculo terminou, se querem ver coisas lindas e só entrar no museu –Ryan anuncia enquanto coloca o braço no ombro de James –Você vai ter que me contar o que você usa para fisgar uma menina dessas... Se no primeiro encontro vocês não se esquecem um do outro e no segundo sai um beijo "de Hollywood" desses, eu quero saber o segredo –Mas o sorriso de Ryan parecia deslizar ao ver os olhos de James –O que aconteceu cara? Você parece que viu um fantasma –James apenas encara onde Gina tinha saído e fala.

-Eu não sei explicar... Mas eu sinto como se tivesse que me lembrar de algo... Mas eu não consigo... –James apenas dá de ombros e volta para o museu, no seu estado ele não percebeu que o anel que ele usava em um colar, que ele sempre sentia que era importante estar perto dele, parecia brilhar de uma forma misteriosa, nem que o brilho parecia diminuir a cada passo que Gina Weasley dava para mais longe dele, nem Gina notaria que um estranho brilho também acontecia em sua bolsa onde um pedaço de madeira antiga com as inicias HP gravadas estava.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma linda amiga que mora no meu coração... uma autora impressionante que vocês deveriam ler...**

**Minha doce Sofia...**

**Você se tornou alguém muito especial para mim meu anjo... Mesmo que você more do outro lado do oceano... Ao meu ver... Em meu coração... você sempre vai estar juntinho de mim lindinha...**

**Leiam as fics dela pessoal...**

**.net/u/2089921/Sophie_Malfoy**

**te adoro por demais meu anjinho...**


	3. Capitulo III – Coincidência?

**Pedaços de um passado esquecido.**

**Nota do autor:** Novamente eu não sou a criadora desse universo maravilhoso, se fosse eu seria uma mulher loira e linda cheia de dinheiro que vive na Inglaterra, sendo que sou um homem moreno pobre brasileiro, então eu faço esta fics sem fins lucrativos apenas para diversão, espero que vocês gostem dela.

**Resumo:** Ele estava cansado de sofrer e achou que a melhor maneira seria esquecer de tudo, mas isso era a melhor situação? E se o destino colocasse um obstáculo no seu caminho que o fizesse cair novamente no seu passado? Conheça James Evans, um rapaz que tentou achar seu passado e acabou encontrando na forma de uma ruiva que mudaria completamente seu mundo.

**Capitulo III – Coincidência?**

Uma figura ruiva surgiu com um forte estalo no meio de um apartamento no cento de Londres, Hermione tinha lhe dito que ela poderia aparecer a qualquer hora, ela tinha evitado aparecer na noite quando ela teve um quase encontro ruim com Hermione, seu irmão e a falta das roupas que eles estavam no momento.

Ela tinha apenas ficado cinco segundos, mas depois desse encontro ela jamais apareceu naquele apartamento a noite, principalmente quando ela sabia que Rony tinha tempo livre, mas hoje ela não se importava com isso, ela precisava falar com Hermione.

-Credo Gina... Esta querendo quebrar as janelas do apartamento? –Hermione saiu da cozinha vestindo um avental enquanto tinha uma frigideira na mão que soltava uma fumaça negra que a morena parecia estar tentando desaparecer.

-Eu não disse para você se manter longe da cozinha enquanto eu estiver fora? –Gina rapidamente corre para a cozinha onde ela faz um movimento com a varinha e a fumaça começa a desaparecer rapidamente –Eu tenho medo quando eu sair de férias e encontrar o apartamento carbonizado –a morena cora e murmura.

-Eu não sabia que o ovo queimaria rapidamente na frigideira... –Gina se vira para a amiga e pergunta com uma sobrancelha elevada.

-Você colocou óleo na frigideira? –os olhos de Hermione pareciam alargar ao qual a ruiva solta uma gargalhada –Eu ainda vou escrever um livro te ensinando como cozinhar Hermione –a ruiva parecia perder o humor rapidamente e cai na cadeira mais próxima.

-Como foi a visita ao museu? Eu pensei que você ia gostar... Eu queria ter ido... Todas aquelas obras... Historia em cada tela... –Vendo a ruiva torcer o pano que estava em suas mãos, Hermione logo vira para a amiga e fala –Certo Gina Weasley, me conte o que realmente aconteceu –vendo os olhos da ruiva ela logo diz –E não tente usar o "eu não sei do que você esta falando" comigo você e como um livro para mim e eu posso ver claramente que algo aconteceu –a ruiva suspira profundamente e logo começa a falar.

-Você se lembra daquele encontro que a Jannet me arrastou algum tempo atrás e o idiota do meu irmão fez com que eu não pudesse escapar? –Hermione cabeceia ao se lembrar do dia, Rony estava cansado de ver a irmã sozinha e fez com que todos os irmãos estivessem ocupados para que Gina aceitasse o convite da amiga, ela até mesmo tentou recusar dizendo que ficaria em casa, mas Jannet não ouviria isso e praticamente arrastou a ruiva para o encontro duplo.

-Eu me lembro que você voltou um pouco chateada –Hermione sabia que a declaração era uma furada, Gina tinha reclamado durante duas horas sobre o homem e ameaçado Jannet umas dez vezes via Flú sobre ela tentar convidar ela para sair com quaisquer "conhecido trouxa" dela.

-Eu sei que você esta tentando amenizar o que eu disse, mas sinceramente o homem passou a maior parte do tempo encarando meus peitos do que dizendo algo inteligente... Ele pensou que eu era uma ruiva tapada sem cérebro que ia para a cama com ele por um café e uma conversa idiota de "Eu acho as ruivas lindas e quentes" –Gina mantinha uma carranca ao se lembrar daquela noite, tinha sido um pesadelo, Jannet tentava consertar todas as furadas que o homem falava para Gina e a amiga poderia ver que a ruiva estava prestes a amaldiçoar o homem ali mesmo se ele não calasse a boca –Mas... Se lembra que eu disse do outro homem que eu conheci naquele dia? –a ruiva parecia corar diante do olhar da amiga.

-Como eu poderia esquecer? Você passou semanas dizendo sobre um moreno maravilhoso, com um sorriso deslumbrante que fez seus sonhos selvagens alcançarem alturas nunca imagináveis –vendo a ruiva corar um tom ainda mais forte do que o próprio cabelo, Hermione solta uma risada –Eu me lembro de você falando do home... James não era? Mas o que tem ele? –Gina parecia suspirar ainda mais ao se lembrar do homem e fala.

-Eu vi ele hoje –Vendo que a atenção da amiga estava totalmente nela, ela logo fala –Ele trabalha como restaurador de obras no museu... Eu fiquei sinceramente surpresa ao ver ele lá... Ainda mais que ele se lembrava de mim... –Hermione pega dois potes de sorvete do refrigerador e entrega um deles para a ruiva.

-Como assim ele se lembra de você? Isso foi há algum tempo atrás e ainda sim vocês nem conversaram direito... –Gina brincava com a colher na massa congelada e fala.

-Ele parece que... Eu também causei uma forte impressão nele... Por que um amigo dele perguntou como ele poderia ficar tão obcecado em uma garota assim... Eu pensei que eles estavam falando de outra menina quando o James disse algo como "mas como eu posso achar uma menina ruiva com o nome de Gina Weasley em Londres?" –a ruiva coloca uma generosa porção do sorvete na boca para impedir a sua amiga de fazer a pergunta que ela poderia ver surgir pelo seu olhar –Eu sei... Eu quase tive um ataque quando eu ouvi o meu nome... E que ele se lembrava de mim... –a ruiva parecia encarar o pote na mão ao que a morena logo fala.

-Mas aconteceu mais alguma coisa –vendo a ruiva desviar o olhar ela logo fala –Detalhes mulher... Não me deixe ansiosa assim –Gina suspira e fala.

-Saímos para tomar um café... Conversamos muito... Falamos sobre nós durante um tempo... Ele até me defendeu de uma certa forma –ela logo resume o encontro deles com o garoto que parecia uma versão trouxa de Draco e a atitude de James quando o rapaz tentou segurar o braço da ruiva, Hermione tinha aplaudido a maneira do rapaz em proteger a ruiva ao qual ela murmurou que não precisava de proteção, logo Gina encarou novamente o pote de sorvete e fala –Ele não tem família... Vive sozinho... E... Eu não sei se eu deveria dizer isso... Mas ele não tem memórias do passado dele –vendo o olhar interessado da amiga, ela logo conta sobre o fato que James foi encontrado perto de um hospital há seis anos atrás e que ele só sabia o que foi aprendendo com os anos.

-Isso deveria de ser difícil... Começar do zero sem saber de onde você veio... O que fazia... –Vendo a ruiva segurando o pote de sorvete com mais força, ela apenas olhou para a amiga que fala.

-Ele me beijou –a morena parecia quase cair da cadeira e fala.

-Como é que é? –Gina cora ainda mais e fica com um olhar distante ao se lembrar do beijo –Mas... Como? Quer dizer... O que aconteceu? –Gina encara a amiga e fala.

-Ele me pediu desculpas... Disse que não tinha certeza se nos veríamos de novo e não queria perder a oportunidade... –Hermione encarou a ruiva com um olhar intenso e logo ela fala –Eu correspondi ao beijo... Mas eu não deveria ter –Hermione pega a mão da amiga e a conduz para o sofá, ali geralmente era o lugar preferido de Gina quando ela queria desabafar.

-Me diga o que esta passando por esta sua cabecinha –Gina encarou a morena com um sorriso triste e falou.

-Você não me disse que poderia me ler como um livro? –Hermione solta uma risada sem humor e abraça a amiga.

-Apenas quando você tenta esconder as coisas de mim... –Gina ficou um tempo recebendo conforto da amiga quando disse.

-Quando eu vi os olhos do James... Eu me lembrei dele... –Hermione não precisava saber quem era "ele", há muito tempo Gina tinha lhe confessado que nunca tinha deixado de amar Harry, quando Dumbledore disse que Harry tinha sumido foi como um golpe para todos que o conheciam –Eu me lembro da maneira fria que ele ficou depois que Sírius morreu... Eu pensei que poderíamos ser amigos, mas então ele começou a agir estranho... Afastando a todos dele... Sendo tão frio –Hermione poderia se lembrar claramente da época, muitas vezes ela tentou falar com Harry sobre o que estava acontecendo apenas para receber um olhar frio do amigo e dizer que não era nada e que ela deveria o deixar em paz, Rony tinha agüentado um mês desse tratamento quando ele decidiu que Harry não valia a pena, em seu sétimo ano Harry parecia desaparecer todos os dias e voltava cansado e com um olhar cada vez mais carregado de sentimentos opostos, era um misto de alegria, triunfo e ódio.

Hermione teve que tirar esta informação do diretor, ela sabia que Harry apenas conversaria com o velho mentor, e o diretor lhes contou sobre uma missão especial que Harry tinha começado e que ninguém deveria o interromper.

Ela tinha tentado tirar a informação do professor apenas para receber um olhar gélido idêntico do homem que disse que caso ela tentasse interferir que ela seria expulsa.

-Mas quando eu beijei o James... Eu me senti como se estivesse nos braços dele, Hermione... Eu o encarei e pensei que tinha visto o Harry... Me assustou tanto que eu tive que fugir... –Gina começa a chorar no ombro da amiga que tentava a confortar, ela não sabia como ajudar, livros e mais livros que ela leu não ajudava a curar o coração da amiga nesse assunto, quando Harry desapareceu e o diretor se recusava a dizer onde ele tinha ido tinha causado uma forte discussão ao qual Neville se levantou e falou para todos em uma voz forte.

_-Vocês não tem idéia do que e viver sozinho ou com pessoas que acham que você deveria ser melhor, quando ele enfim tem uma chance de agir como ele mesmo, e só para descobrir que um mundo novo espera que ele seja o melhor... Eu não o condenaria se ele quis sumir ou pior... Morrer... Por que todos esperaram muito dele e ele não pediu nada disso –_Neville tinha saído com um olhar gélido para todos na sala_ –Eu sei que vocês não vão me ouvir e tentar achar ele pensando que "e para o bem dele" mas se querem fazer algo de bom para o Harry, deixem ele em paz –_o amigo tinha se virado e ninguém teve noticias dele por dois meses ao qual Luna o encontrou em uma taverna bebendo como um condenado.

Depois de um tempo Luna pode o convencer que as coisas melhorariam e eles tinham casado dois anos depois, Luna estava esperando o primeiro filho deles agora.

-Tem algo que eu não contei para ninguém... –Isso parecia atrair a atenção da morena, Gina suspira fracamente e com uma mão ela convoca a bolsa dela que estava caída onde ela tinha aparatado.

-Você pode fazer magia sem varinha? –a morena encarou a amiga com os olhos largos ao qual Gina deu uma risada fraca.

-Embora isso seja fascinante para você... Não e isso que eu queria te mostrar –movimentando algumas coisas da bolsa, ela tinha o que estava procurando.

-Isso é... Mas... Mas ele não poderia ter deixado... –Gina segura a varinha de Harry em sua mão e pode sentir o calor emanando e sorri fracamente.

-Depois da briga com Neville... Professor Dumbledore me entregou ela dizendo que Harry teria gostado que eu mantivesse para ele... Ele me disse... Me disse que Harry precisava de um tempo para colocar a mente no lugar e ver que poderia ser feliz... Eu não compreendi na época... Mas então eu pensei todos estes anos e o que Neville nos disse estava certo... –vendo que a morena ia protestar, ela logo fala –Todos colocamos um peso nos ombros dele Hermione, mesmo que a gente não quisesse, sempre íamos para ele para perguntar que decisões tomar, que caminhos seguir... Nós tínhamos perdido a capacidade de andar com nossos próprios pés e colocamos tudo nos ombros de Harry para ele decidir... Eu me coloquei no lugar dele por um segundo e quase me senti subjugada por tudo... Como ele pode viver sete anos disso? –A morena parecia querer dizer algo para contradizer o que a ruiva tinha dito, mas então ela percebeu, era verdade, antes de ir para Hogwarts ela tinha sido uma menina decidida, que fazia as coisas por que queria, mas quando ficou amiga de Harry e Rony, ela e o ruivo sempre iam nas decisões que Harry fazia, pelo simples fato que eles achavam que Harry estava certo.

Ela tinha tentado voltar a personalidade dela muitas vezes e dizer para Harry para ir para uma figura de autoridade, mas para perceber que ela não poderia confiar nos adultos sempre.

Ela tinha aprendido isso em Hogwarts, mas Harry tinha aprendido isso antes quando teve que viver com os Dursleys.

-O que eu faço? –a ruiva perguntou quietamente ao qual Hermione teve que se lembrar do que elas estavam falando.

-O que você quer fazer? –Gina encarou a amiga por um longo tempo antes de falar.

-Eu não sei... Eu não quero entrar em uma relação e me machucar de novo em perceber que ele não e o Harry... Eu já me machuquei demais... –Hermione apenas cabeceia, quando Gina tinha sido uma estrela dos Harpias, ela teve inúmeros admiradores que dariam seus cofres de Gringotes para ela caso ela saísse com eles, ela tinha até mesmo aceito alguns convites e tinha tido algumas relações, mas sempre que os homens tentavam "avançar" na relação, ela tinha os amaldiçoado e voltava a ser a menina solitária que ela tinha se transformado desde que Harry sumiu.

-Você deveria tentar –Hermione falou categoricamente ao qual a ruiva a encara duvidosa –Eu sei que vai soar um tanto frio... Mas Harry decidiu que queria viver sem a gente... Então devemos aprender a viver sem ele na nossa vida... –Vendo os olhos da ruiva, Hermione logo fala –Eu não quero que você ache isso insensível, mas você vai deixar de ser feliz por causa de um homem que você não tem certeza se vai aparecer novamente na sua vida? Eu não sei quem e este James ou porque ele mexe com você, mas aproveite este momento para viver esta felicidade que você encontrou... Talvez Harry apareça novamente e você possa confrontar ele sobre tudo que passou... Mas agora mesmo você tem que aproveitar a vida –Gina encara a amiga por um longo tempo antes de suspirar e sorrir marotamente.

-Isso quer dizer que você vai me vender o seu celular? –Hermione encara a ruiva sem entender até que ela fala –James me pediu o meu numero... No começo eu não sabia o que ele estava falando daí me lembrei do seu celular e dei o seu numero para ele, dizendo que as vezes você pegava emprestado e não devolvia durante tempos –ela ri da expressão da morena que suspira e entrega o aparelho para ela.

-Eu estava pensando mesmo em comprar um novo... Só me deixe fazer uma coisa –ela segurou a varinha em cima do aparelho antes de uma fina luz aparecer na ponta da varinha e ela guardar em um frasco que ela tirou da bolsa –Todos os meus contatos e telefones importantes –vendo os olhos curiosos da ruiva –Assim que eu comprar um aparelho novo eu transfiro e todos vão receber meu numero novo –Gina apenas cabeceia e abraça a amiga fortemente.

-Obrigado por me escutar Hermione –a morena solta uma risada e fala.

-Eu tenho estes efeitos nos Weasleys –ela fica com um sorriso morno e fala –Mas agora eu quero que você me conte tudo nos mínimos detalhes do que aconteceu nessa sua viagem para o museu –as duas soltam risadinhas e Gina começa a contar passo por passo da sua viagem para o museu e seu encontro com James.

Quando a noite chegou a ruiva se deitou em sua cama com um sorriso, talvez ela poderia tentar seguir o conselho de Hermione e ser feliz, mesmo que ela amasse Harry, ela precisava de um pouco de felicidade na sua vida.

E James era Trouxa, afinal não teria como ela se envolver com problemas do mundo bruxo namorando um rapaz trouxa não é?

**Homenagem:**

**Sei que e meio repentino colocar dois capítulos na mesma semana (ou no mesmo dia..rs) mas e que acabei de saber que hoje é o aniversario de uma menina especial para mim, uma irmãzinha que carrego no coração para todo o sempre..**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para você meu anjo... minha linda Alexa... ou como ela gosta de se chamar Hind...**

**Você é uma amiga muito especial e eu agradeço sempre por ter sua amizade meu anjinho..**

**Meus parabéns minha linda...**

**Muitas e muitas felicidades para você meu anjo..rsrs**


	4. Capitulo IV – A Ligação

**Pedaços de um passado esquecido.**

**Nota do autor:** Novamente eu não sou a criadora desse universo maravilhoso, se fosse eu seria uma mulher loira e linda cheia de dinheiro que vive na Inglaterra, sendo que sou um homem moreno pobre brasileiro, então eu faço esta fics sem fins lucrativos apenas para diversão, espero que vocês gostem dela.

**Resumo:** Ele estava cansado de sofrer e achou que a melhor maneira seria esquecer de tudo, mas isso era a melhor situação? E se o destino colocasse um obstáculo no seu caminho que o fizesse cair novamente no seu passado? Conheça James Evans, um rapaz que tentou achar seu passado e acabou encontrando na forma de uma ruiva que mudaria completamente seu mundo.

**Capitulo IV – A Ligação.**

James estava deitado em seu sofá encarando o pequeno pedaço de papel que tinha o numero do telefone de Gina enquanto brincava com o anel que ele usava em um cordão, ele não sabia de onde tinha vindo o anel, ou porque era tão especial, mas ele sentia que era algo que ligava ao seu passado e ele sempre usava.

Ele sabia que o anel não era dele, era um anel fino, claramente feminino e com um diamante no centro e pequenas esmeraldas em volta causando um brilho esverdeado interessante, tinha as inscrições "Nosso amor Para sempre" no seu interior, ele muitas vezes pensava sobre a garota que teria o usado, pois ele claramente tinha comprado aquele anel para alguma menina que ele deveria ter amado muito.

Mas seis anos sem conhecer ninguém de seu passado apenas fez com que ele pensasse ser alguma relíquia da família dele.

Muitas meninas tinham perguntado para ele sobre o anel e ele não sabia responder, Jasmine, a ruiva irlandesa que James teve um quase relacionamento, tinha brigado com ele muitas vezes por causa daquele anel, ela chegou ao ponto de pedir para ele ou jogar fora ou dar o anel para ela.

Uma semana depois eles tinham terminado, Jasmine tinha apenas o encarado friamente e falado que ele merecia ficar preso no passado sozinho.

Mas agora ele tocava o anel e pensava nele na mão de Gina, o anel era delicado e parecia ter sido projetado para a pequena mão dela.

Ele se lembra do olhar dela novamente após o beijo e soca um travesseiro.

-Sua besta... Você teve que a beijar na frente de todo mundo não e? Aposto que ela deve de estar com medo de você agora seu inútil –Ele segura o próprio celular na mão pensando se deveria ligar ou não, fazia uma semana desde o "Beijo Hollywood" que Ryan tinha chamado o dia que eles tinham se reencontrado e ele queria dar um tempo para não ser tão apressado e assustar ela de novo.

Ela poderia ter dito que estava bem, mas James poderia ver que ela tinha ficado assustada depois do beijo.

Aquele beijo também tinha causado um problema serio para James em seus sonhos, ele tentou muitas vezes redirecionar sua atenção para as obras que ainda precisavam ser terminadas ou qualquer coisa que não fosse aquele beijo que parecia estar causado sonhos "nada morais" sobre ele e a ruiva.

-Eu deveria ligar para ela... –Ele murmura para ninguém e então começa a discar o numero, mas assim que ele estava para apertar o botão para completar a ligação, ele fecha o celular e bufa –Grande... Simplesmente maravilhoso... Tenho coragem de puxar ela para um beijo em frente do meu trabalho... Na frente de todo mundo e não sou capaz de ligar para ela –Ele se senta no sofá e encara o celular –eu vou conseguir... Eu vou... –de repente ele não nota que seu dedo tinha apertado o botão que completou a chamada e sai de seu transe quando uma voz fala.

_-Alo? Alo? Quem é? –_Harry quase deixa o celular cair no chão e se recupera rapidamente.

-Oi... Gina? Sou eu... O James... –ele poderia ouvir pelo aparelho sons estranhos como se alguém tivesse caído e então uma voz dizer.

_-E ele Hermione... Ai meu... O que eu digo? Quer dizer... _–Nisso outra voz fala.

_-Gina... Ele pode te ouvir, diga alguma coisa _–Gina parecia sair de seu transe e volta para o telefone.

_-Oi James... Tudo bem com você? _–James sorri ao ouvir a voz da menina e fala.

-Eu estou bem sim Gina... Eu... Queria ter ligado antes... Mas achei que tinha sido muito apressado na ultima vez que a gente se encontrou e pensei que tinha que esperar... –Gina parecia soltar uma risadinha e fala.

_-Eu estava começando a me preocupar que tinha te assustado... Desculpe por aquele dia... Eu... Não sei o que aconteceu... Mas fiquei feliz que você ligou –_James poderia ouvir a outra garota, Hermione, dizer para ela algo, mas que ele não compreendeu completamente –_Desculpe, minha cunhada curiosa esta perguntando se ainda tem excursões para o museu que mostre o seu trabalho... Eu estou perguntando Hermione e não me faça esta cara que eu sei que você quer ir... Como assim fica quieta? Eu to... –_Nisso Gina parecia perceber que James poderia ouvir e murmura –_Você escutou tudo que eu disse? –_Não podendo mais segurar, James solta uma risada e fala.

-Desculpe Gina... E que sua cunhada deve de usar muito seu celular para você estar desacostumada assim –mesmo por um celular, ele poderia imaginar o rosto da ruiva corando e ele não pode parar o sorriso ao imaginar a cena.

_-Engraçadinho –_a ruiva murmura ao qual James sorri ainda mais.

-Estava pensando se você quiser... Sabe... Ir para um cinema e não sei... Um jantar? –James começa a apertar o braço do sofá de nervosismo, e se ela dissesse não? E se ela achasse que ele estava sendo rápido de novo? Nisso ele ouviu a ruiva murmurar algo.

_-Como assim cinema? Quer dizer... Como aquela tela que vi na sua casa? –_James estava para comentar algo quando um estrondo alto acontece na sala e o rapaz fica preocupado.

-Gina? Aconteceu alguma coisa? O que foi este barulho? –as coisas pareciam agitadas na casa de Gina e o moreno queria estar lá caso acontecesse algo, nisso a ruiva volta com a voz carregada de emoções fortes.

-_Desculpe James... Meu irmão idiota acabou de entrar e pelo som você poderia ver como ele e sutil –_James teve o vislumbre rápido de um homem alto e ruivo desengonçado e totalmente desastrado caindo na mesa da sala de Gina ao julgar pelo som do estalo que ele ouviu.

-Sem problemas... Não se esqueça de como sei sobre pessoas "desastradas" –Gina parecia soltar uma risadinha ao qual o coração de James parecia se elevar –Então... Sobre o cinema... –Gina ficou em silencio por um tempo antes de falar.

_-Eu amaria James... Mas eu não sei que data estaria bom para nós dois... –_James fica pensativo e fala.

-Que tal você ter o meu numero? Assim você me liga quando estiver com um tempo livre... Ou não sei... Tiver vontade de conversar... Eu sei que ia adorar ouvir você... Quer dizer... Eu gostei mesmo da sua companhia... –Gina solta uma risadinha e fala.

_-Eu também deveria ter pego o seu numero... Eu estava tão distraída naquele dia –_Ela parecia se virar novamente para a garota e fala algo –_Você tem uma pena Mione? Eu não quero perder o numero dele –_James encarou o telefone meio curioso, por que Gina precisaria de uma pena para não se esquecer do numero dele? Talvez fosse alguma simpatia ou algo, mas ele não achava que era isso.

Parecia que aquela ruiva misteriosa estava se tornando cada vez mais misteriosa para James.

E ele estava querendo realmente desvendar os segredos da ruiva.

-Você esta livre esta sexta? –James pergunta rapidamente para não perder a coragem, ele pode ouvir a vacilação de Gina, mas logo ela fala.

-_Eu estou sim... –_Novamente James poderia sentir a vacilação de Gina e decidiu falar.

-Será que... Você estaria... Livre para ir comigo... Você sabe... –James parecia começar a suar, por que era tão difícil chamar uma menina para um encontro?

-_Você quer dizer um encontro? –_James cabeceia fervorosamente antes de se lembrar que estava ao telefone.

-Sim... Quer dizer... Se não for te atrapalhar nem nada... –A ruiva parecia ficar em silencio e James poderia jurar que ela estava falando com a outra garota, mas o som estava abafado, ele estava começando a se arrepender quando ela fala.

_-Eu amaria encontrar com você James... _–O sorriso de James parecia aumentar ainda mais e eles logo marcam de se encontrar no café onde eles tinham se encontrado pela primeira vez.

-Eu te vejo sexta –ele murmura para a ruiva que parecia estar feliz.

_-Eu mau posso esperar... –_Os dois sabiam que tinham que desligar, mas nenhum dos dois parecia querer quebrar aquela conexão, eles apenas ouviam um e o outro respirando –_Bem... Eu tenho que ir... –_Gina murmura ao qual James fala.

-Sim... Eu também... –Eles ainda não tinham desligado quando a voz da outra menina fala.

_-Pelos céus... Vocês vão se ver em dois dias, vocês podem desligar o telefone –_a mulher parecia perceber que o rapaz deveria ter ouvido porque logo ela murmura –_sinceramente Gina... Olha o que você me fez fazer... –_James apenas solta uma risada e fala.

-Boa noite Gina –a ruiva logo murmura um boa noite ao que James cai novamente no sofá com um sorriso.

O telefonema tinha sido estranho e ele não compreendeu metade do que estava acontecendo no outro lado da linha, mas ele não precisava saber.

Ele tinha um encontro com Gina.

Mas a medida que ele encarava seu apartamento ele percebeu que não sabia o que fazer em um encontro, ele tinha seguido o que as meninas sempre quiseram, ele nunca tomou a iniciativa, agora ele não sabia o que fazer.

Suspirando ele liga para a única pessoa que ele achou que poderia ajudar.

-Ryan... Eu preciso da sua ajuda –o homem no outro lado parecia animado.

_-E ai James... Fala o que aconteceu –_James suspira e fala.

-Convidei a Gina para um cinema... Mas... Eu não sei o que fazer... –Ryan solta uma gargalhada no outro lado da linha que fez James afastar o telefone do seu ouvido.

_-Finalmente... Pensei que eu ia ter que roubar o telefone da ruiva para mim... –_James apenas suspira e fala.

-Eu estava dando um tempo para ela... Eu te contei as minhas razões... –Ryan parecia nem se importar e fala.

-_Eu teria ligado no mesmo dia... Saber se ela tinha gostado do beijo –_James apenas balança a cabeça e murmura algo como "depois ainda me pergunta o porque as relações dele não dão certo".

-Eu preciso de conselhos... Eu estou levando ela para o cinema sexta... –Nisso Ryan o corta e fala.

-_Ah ta... Técnicas para usar no cinema... Já usou a do bocejo? –_James se perguntava como bocejar tinha algo a ver com o encontro –_Você sabe, você finge um bocejo e estica os braços que convenientemente vão envolver ela... Deixando sua mão no ombro dela para dar aquele clima... –_James apenas treme a cabeça e se pergunta por que ele veio perguntar as coisas para o Ryan.

-Não to falando disso... Se bem que... Não... Eu quero saber que filme levar ela... Ou se devo levar ela para jantar primeiro... –Ryan solta novamente aquela gargalhada que faz James quase desligar.

_-Tá certo! Parei! Não vou mais rir, mas você tem que convir, o tanto de mulheres que querem sair com você lá no trabalho e você ter problemas em arrumar encontros? –_James estava para desligar quando Ryan fala –_Certo! Certo! Parei agora... Mas acho que você deveria deixar ela escolher o filme no dia, sabe como é... Você pode escolher um filme que você goste, mas ela odeia, e isso acaba com o clima... Imagina se ela for romântica e você levar ela para um filme de terror? Você pode até mesmo sair com algumas vantagens em filmes de terror, mas ela ficaria chateada depois... –_o moreno eleva uma sobrancelha como se estivesse vendo o amigo na sua frente.

-Experiência própria? –Ryan fica calado por um tempo antes de dizer.

_-Certo... Eu posso ter feito isso com o meu encontro com a Melissa... Você sabe... A recepcionista do museu... –_James parecia segurar o riso ao se lembrar de algo e fala.

-Então e por isso que ela andou bloqueando a sua entrada e depois dava uma desculpa que não te reconheceu? –o rapaz solta uma gargalhada ao ouvir o amigo murmurar sobre má sorte entre outras coisas –Mas você me deu uma boa idéia... Eu não conheço a Gina bem... E quero que ela tenha um tempo bom... –Ryan parecia ficar pensativo e fala.

_-Acho que depois do cinema você poderia a levar para algum lugar... Não sei, um jantar a dois seria uma boa e não se esqueça de segurar a mão dela... Mulheres são detalhistas sobre isso –_Novamente ele murmura algo como deveria ter pensado nisso antes –_Acho que levar ela para um passeio também e uma boa... Poder aproveitar para conversar sabe... –_James cabeceia com as sugestões e sorri, embora Ryan fosse estranho, ele era um bom amigo.

-Valeu Ryan... Eu fico te devendo uma... –Ryan parecia rir e fala.

_-Se a sua ruiva tiver uma irmã..._ –James solta uma risada e fala.

-Não... Ela não tem uma irmã... Só seis irmãos mais velhos –O telefone parecia fazer um som estranho e de repente Ryan berra.

_-SEIS IRMÃOS MAIS VELHOS? VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO? Você realmente é corajoso James... –_James apenas volta a rir e fica com um olhar distante.

-Ela vale a pena Ryan... –O amigo parecia entender a voz do moreno e fala.

_-Bem... Boa sorte no encontro e com os irmãos, espero não encontrar partes de você quando chegar no museu na segunda_ –o loiro desliga deixando James ainda rindo das palhaçadas do amigo e pensando em sua ruiva e na sexta que se aproxima.

O dia seguinte tinha sido um certo incomodo para James, por ele ter perguntado conselhos para Ryan, isso significava que todos no trabalho sabiam que ele ia sair com a ruiva de seus sonhos, alem de ouvir as gracinhas dos homens e os suspiros românticos de metade das meninas e o olhar mortífero das outras e de Albert Stronger (que ainda tinha o pulso enfaixado depois da briga com James).

-Você tinha que abrir esta boca não e? –James murmura bravo para Ryan enquanto eles trabalhavam na ruiva no precipício que o professor tinha os mandado arrumar.

-Ei... As meninas precisam saber que você esta fora do mercado e ao mesmo tempo que elas tem opções... –Ele lança uma tentativa de sorriso sedutor para uma menina que apenas roda os olhos para ele –Eu sei que ela me quer –James apenas treme a cabeça e fala.

-Como ela iria querer um banho com urtigas –Ryan finge ser esbofeteado e fala meio choroso.

-Depois dos melhores conselhos amorosos que eu te dei... Você ainda faz isso comigo... –o moreno encara o quase amigo e fala.

-Desculpe, mas eu não estou afim de terminar o meu encontro com a marca de cinco dedos na cara –Ryan apenas empina o nariz e continua o trabalho ao qual uma menina se aproxima.

-E verdade que você se encontrou com a menina que você estava obcecado James? –Emily fala com um olhar meio desgostoso, ela tinha sido uma das primeiras meninas que teve interesse em James, mas quando ele a dispensou, mesmo que sutilmente, ela tinha pego uma mistura de antipatia e ao mesmo tempo tinha ficado com mais vontade de ter o rapaz, mas James nunca conseguia ser grosso com ela a ponto de a mandar embora, coisa que Ryan fazia pelo amigo.

-Se você acha que obcecado e planejar por uma semana o encontro perfeito para a menina que você ama... Então James esta muito obcecado pela ruiva –Emily encarou Ryan com desgosto e fala.

-Quando você se cansar de brincar com garotinhas, me procure para eu te ensinar a apreciar uma mulher –James até então tinha se mantido quieto, mas assim que Emily falou sobre Gina, ele sentiu algo fervente atravessar seu peito e ele se levanta e fica a milímetros da mulher.

-Eu jamais fiz algo para machucar você, Emily, eu sempre tentei ser o mais educado e gentil... Até mesmo quando você mostrou interesse em mim, eu preferi ser honesto do que ser um homem que tira vantagens por você ser linda, mas eu não vou admitir que você fale assim sobre Gina... Ela esta se tornando alguém especial para mim e não vou medir esforços sobre proteger ela ou a honra dela –ele lança um olhar gélido para Albert que parecia engolir em seco.

-O... O que você faria por ela? –Emily tentou ser desafiadora ao qual James sorri.

-Eu estou disposto a pedir demissão para encontrar outro trabalho se for preciso, gosto desse trabalho e do que faço, mas eu não ficarei no mesmo lugar onde as pessoas que eu amo são difamadas apenas por inveja ou ciúmes, eu não vou tolerar este tipo de sentimento na minha vida e se tiver que seguir este caminho... Que seja –todos encaram James incrédulos, ele era um dos melhores restauradores do museu, era esforçado e parecia amar o que faria, para ele dizer que abandonaria algo que ele gostava tanto dessa forma, mostrava que ele estava realmente serio sobre a menina.

Emily encarou James com os olhos largos antes de se afastar sem dizer uma palavra, ela tinha que rever tudo o que James disse, ele sempre mostrou ser um homem firme no que queria e educado em tudo, mas desde que a ruiva chegou, ele parecia mostrar uma natureza que ele parecia ter escondido durante anos.

O silencio parecia atordoante, todos encaravam James que tinha voltado a trabalhar na tela, o professor mesmo tinha ficado chocado com o anuncio de James, ele não poderia perder um trabalhador assim, ele encara todos que ainda estavam encarando James e fala.

-Como estão as restaurações? –Todos pareciam voltar rapidamente ao seu trabalho e o professor se aproxima de James –Poderia ter uma palavra com você James? –O moreno cabeceia e segue o professor até seu escritório –Sente-se, por favor James –O rapaz se senta e o professor serve uma xícara de chá para o rapaz e um para si mesmo –Você quis dizer o que disse lá fora? –James encara seu chá e suspira.

-Eu sei que estou agindo estranhamente ultimamente... Mas desde que eu conheci a Gina... Eu me sinto vivo... Completo... Como eu nunca me senti antes... Eu acordava e encarava o dia sem perspectiva alguma, apenas para voltar para casa e acordar no dia seguinte e continuar a vida como uma maquina... Mas desde que eu conheci Gina... Eu espero poder encontrar ela apenas para ouvir ela sorrir... Apenas para ver ela feliz... Sei que não e normal, principalmente porque conversamos apenas algumas vezes... Mas com ela eu não sou um homem de vinte seis anos que não sabe o que era antes de seis anos... Eu me sinto um homem completo... –o professor parecia cabecear e toma um gole de seu chá.

-Eu entendo o sentimento... Você achou algo que eu encontrei nas obras de arte... Poder sentir a beleza nas suas mãos e moldá-las de forma que possa fazer as pessoas a sua volta felizes... –James encara o homem a sua frente que parecia soltar uma risada –Eu sou um homem velho James... Mas eu sei quando alguém encontrou um motivo para apreciar a vida, eu poderia ser como outro empregador e exigir que você seja mais respeitoso com seu trabalho e mais eficiente, mas eu posso ver que você achou um motivo que te faz bem... –ele sutilmente dispensa o rapaz com uma mão que se levanta, mas antes de sair ele ainda fala –Amor e uma coisa interessante James... Vence muitos obstáculos e dores... Pode doer as vezes... Mas no fim ele sempre e o mais precioso presente que você pode ganhar –ele encarou o rapaz fortemente –Aproveite este presente –James cabeceia antes de falar.

-Obrigado, professor Dumbledore –James sai do escritório ao qual um homem com uma barba grisalha e um sorriso divertido se vira para um retrato idêntico a ele, apenas com algumas diferenças como a barba mais longa e os olhos azuis que pareciam brilhar ocasionalmente.

-Você ta me devendo uma Alvo –Aberforth Dumbledore sorri para o retrato do irmão que manda uma mensagem para a versão humana do diretor que parecia sorrir ao pensar que Harry poderia estar voltando para o seu verdadeiro mundo em breve.

**Nota do autor.**

**Ei pessoal... Me desculpe pela demora em postar estes capitulos... E que o rotiador que meu irmão compartilha a net comigo resolveu morrer e então eu fiquei sem aparecer por aqui... Mas não desisti das fics não... vou postar quando der as fics e espero que vocês gostem e façam um favor para um pobre autor e comentem... (rsrs)**

**em Homenagem a alguém... este capitulo ia ser postado dia 7 de mês passado (outubro não?) para a minha linda piquetuxinha Chris... que fiz niver naquele dia (para vcs verem como estou atrasado..rs)**

**tudo de bom para vc meu anjinho... te amo por demais..rsrs**


	5. Capitulo V – O Encontro

**Pedaços de um passado esquecido.**

**Nota do autor:** Novamente eu não sou a criadora desse universo maravilhoso, se fosse eu seria uma mulher loira e linda cheia de dinheiro que vive na Inglaterra, sendo que sou um homem moreno pobre brasileiro, então eu faço esta fics sem fins lucrativos apenas para diversão, espero que vocês gostem dela.

**Resumo:** Ele estava cansado de sofrer e achou que a melhor maneira seria esquecer de tudo, mas isso era a melhor situação? E se o destino colocasse um obstáculo no seu caminho que o fizesse cair novamente no seu passado? Conheça James Evans, um rapaz que tentou achar seu passado e acabou encontrando na forma de uma ruiva que mudaria completamente seu mundo.

**Capitulo V – O Encontro.**

No dia seguinte, James estava uma pilha de nervos, ele não compreendia o porque se sentia assim, ele já tinha se encontrado com Gina antes e os dois tinham uma química boa e a conversa fluía naturalmente, mas então por que ele sentia como se seu estomago estivesse em um nó e seus pensamentos viravam apenas para o que poderia dar errado?

-Por que estou assim? Eu nunca fiquei assim quando sai com alguém –James se senta em seu sofá e começa a trocar os canais para tentar se acalmar, nessas horas que ele queria ter dito para o professor Dumbledore o deixar voltar para o museu para trabalhar nas obras que ele tinha que entregar, mas o homem tinha sido categórico, ele não queria ver James no museu naquele dia inteiro.

Mas sem o trabalho para distraí-lo, todos os pensamentos de James viravam para o seu encontro, ele tinha decidido ler no jornal sobre alguns dos filmes que estavam passando no cinema para ajudar Gina a escolher caso ela não soubesse o que escolher, ele sabia que as mulheres gostavam de um bom romance, mas James não acreditava que Gina gostasse de um filme meloso desses, ela poderia ver nela uma centelha marota que ele poderia descrever como uma brincalhona.

O moreno ainda ponderava sobre onde a levar depois do cinema, Ryan tinha lhe dado uma lista de restaurantes que tinha o chamado "Os lugares ideais para um bom clima", mas James sabia que um lugar assim poderia deixar Gina constrangida, ainda mais depois do beijo.

Surpreendentemente o professor Dumbledore tinha lhe oferecido alguns lugares onde ele poderia levar a ruiva que pareciam bem interessantes, considerando que a informação vinha de um homem que gostava de ver retratos de cabras de maneira um pouco mais saudável do que James apreciava.

James tinha ido para a prateleira de livros para achar algo que pudesse tirar o encontro da sua cabeça por pelo menos alguns momentos, mas parecia que os livros que ele encontrava tinha referencias para como ter um bom encontro.

Ele até mesmo se perguntou onde tinha aparecido aquele livro sobre orientação sexual, já que ele tinha certeza absoluta que ele não tinha comprado aquele livro.

Caindo novamente no sofá, James faz a única coisa que parecia o acalmar naquele dia.

Ele ligou para Gina.

O telefone deveria de estar com a cunhada de Gina, pois não foi ela quem atendeu.

_-ALO! QUEM É? –_Uma voz masculina praticamente gritava ao que James afasta o telefone do seu ouvido.

-A Gina esta? –a figura do outro lado parecia gritar ainda mais.

_-QUEM ESTA FALANDO? O QUE VOCÊ QUER COM A MINHA IRMÃZINHA? EU TE CONHEÇO? –_Nisso outra voz fala.

-_Francamente Ronald, eu o deixo um minuto e você começa a gritar do nada... O que esta acontecendo? –_o suposto irmão de Gina parecia afastar o telefone da boca e fala.

_-Tem alguém ligando para a Gina no seu celular, você apresentou alguém para ela? Por que você não me contou? Eu estava para chamar o Dino para termos um encontro duplo este final de semana _–Hermione suspira pesadamente e fala.

_-Você sabe o que aconteceu na ultima vez que o Dino tentou algo com a Gina... Eu estou surpresa que você ainda pensa nele e nela como uma possibilidade –_o ruivo parecia murmurar algo ao qual a morena fala –_Mas espera... Quem esta no telefone? –_ao que parecia ela se lembrou que o ruivo estava gritando com alguém no celular –_Alo, aqui e Hermione Granger Weasley, você poderia me dizer quem é? –_James parecia suspirar pesadamente, parecia que a cunhada de Gina tinha pego novamente o celular da ruiva dele.

-Ola Sra Weasley, aqui quem fala e James Evans... Eu estou ligando para confirmar com a Gina sobre o nosso encontro... –Hermione parecia soltar um gritinho e fala.

_-Oh meu céus... Gina esqueceu o celular em casa... Mas pode ter certeza que perguntarei para ela agora mesmo –_Antes mesmo que James pudesse falar algo a mulher colocou o celular em algum lugar, mas ele ainda poderia ouvir a discussão no fundo –_Não faça esta cara para mim, Ronald, ele parece ser um bom homem e Gina esta feliz... Sim... Ela me contou sobre ele, ele trabalha naquele museu onde íamos no final de semana passada, não fique rodando os olhos para mim... Você sabe que eu acho interessante assuntos que não envolvam... Ah sim... –_James poderia ouvir som de fogo, ele estava começando a ficar alarmado, o que eles estavam falando? Por que o som de fogo tão forte que até mesmo ele pode identificar? De repente uma voz fala.

-_Olha, eu sou o irmão da Gina... Eu não sei quem você é e nem se ela comentou, mas somos seis irmãos mais velhos e se você machucar a nossa irmãzinha você vai ser um homem morto... –_James tinha começado a abrir a boca para falar algo para retrucar, afinal ele nunca faria algo de ruim para Gina, ele gostava da ruiva e jamais iria fazer algo que ela não quisesse, mas assim que ele tinha se decidido a dizer umas boas para o irmão da ruiva, ele pára quando a doce voz de Gina parecia alcançar um tom frio que ele nunca tinha percebido.

_-O que você disse Ronald? –_parecia que uma tensão pesada tinha se instaurado e James tinha começado a pensar que foi um erro ter ligado –_Eu não me importo que você tente me empurrar para algum amiguinho idiota seu, eu não me importo das maneiras que você usa a nossa família para o "meu bem" quando eu quero ficar sozinha e alguma amiga maluca minha pensa que eu preciso ter alguém na vida, mas usar esta de "ela tem seis irmãos mais velhos e vão matar você caso machuque minha irmãzinha"... EU NÃO VOU OUVIR MAIS VOCÊ FALANDO NISSO ESCUTOU BEM RONALD? EU JÁ SOU UMA MULHER CRESCIDA E NÃO PRECISO DE SUA AJUDA E DE NENHUM DOS NOSSOS IRMÃOS PARA TER UM ENCONTRO COM ALGUÉM QUE EU GOSTE E SE ELE QUISER ME FAZER GRITAR O NOME DELE DE PRAZER EM UMA NOITE DE AMOR AVASSALADOR ISSO NÃO E PROBLEMA SEU ESCUTOU BEM? –_James encarou o celular incrédulo, ele sabia que a ruiva tinha um temperamento, mas a força que ela tinha usado parecia se multiplicar de uma forma assombrosa.

E isso parecia o atrair ainda mais para aquela enigmática Gina Weasley.

-_Eu não precisei ouvir isso Gina... Mas eu só estou interessado em quem é ele... Você nunca demonstrou interesse em homem algum desde... –_Nisso James poderia até mesmo ver a ruiva se aproximando do irmão e falando com uma voz gélida.

-_Não termine esta frase se não você vai se arrepender o dia que a mamãe e o papai resolveram comemorar o ano novo de forma bem animada para me conceber Ronald, pois farei algo que você pode ter certeza que não vai gostar –_O que quer que fosse o que Gina faria, parecia ter efeito no homem, pois logo Gina fala no celular –_Oi... James... –_James teve que sorrir, ele poderia imaginar ela passando de uma leoa feroz que estava defendendo seu território, para uma menina tímida que não sabia o que dizer.

-Oi Gina... Eu liguei para confirmar sobre o encontro... Desculpe se causei algum... Problema... –Gina parecia rir suavemente e fala.

_-Não se preocupe... Meu irmão tem a mania de colocar o narizinho torto dele onde não e chamado –_os dois soltam algumas risadas ao qual James poderia ouvir no fundo Hermione dizendo algo para o tal Ronald –_Eu fiquei feliz com a sua ligação... Estava mesmo querendo saber se você não tinha mudado de idéia... Pensando bem... Agora que você ouviu minha pequena explosão e alguns comentários que meu irmão e minha cunhada devem de ter dito, eu fico surpresa que você ainda não desligou –_James solta uma risada e fala.

-É preciso mais do que isso para eu perder o meu interesse em você Srta Weasley –Gina solta uma risadinha e fala.

-_Eu acho que posso causar algo a mais para fazer com que você perca o interesse em mim –_James poderia sentir que parte dela não falava apenas por brincadeira, que ela estava sendo seria, não querendo ouvir ela deprimida no dia em que iam se encontrar, ele sorri maliciosamente.

-Acho que somente um louco perderia o interesse em uma mulher linda, principalmente depois de ouvir o comentário dela para o irmão de "Me fazer gritar o nome dele de prazer em uma noite de amor avassalador" –Gina parecia soltar um gritinho de vergonha e murmura tão timidamente, que James quase não ouviu.

-_Você... Você escutou... Ah meu... Você deve de me achar uma pessoa pervertida por dizer estas coisas... Eu vou matar o meu irmão... –_James sorri para o celular imaginando estar na frente de uma Gina completamente envergonhada com as bochechas vermelhas quase da tonalidade de seu cabelo.

-Você não precisa ficar envergonhada, foi um comentário que aconteceu em uma hora de raiva... Acontece nas melhores famílias –De repente ele fica com um sorriso maroto e fala –Sem falar que eu não costumo fazer as mulheres gritar meu nome de prazer em uma noite de amor até depois do terceiro encontro –Gina parecia bufar ao qual James solta uma risada forte.

_-Engraçadinho... Você sabe que se contarmos o nosso "encontro" na cafeteria este vai ser o nosso terceiro encontro não?_ –James fica com um sorriso malicioso e fala.

-Por que, Srta Weasley, isso esta me parecendo uma proposta para te fazer gritar meu nome... –Ele poderia até mesmo ver a ruiva rodando os olhos e com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

_-Cuidado Sr Evans, eu posso começar a ficar com vontade de recusar o nosso encontro _–Mesmo que as palavras tivessem sido ditas de brincadeira, James sentiu um gelo passar pelo seu coração e logo ele fala.

-Me desculpe Gina... Eu não quis dizer... –Mas nisso a ruiva logo fala.

-_Calma James... Eu falei brincando... É claro que eu ainda quero me encontrar com você... Que dizer... Se você ainda quiser sair com uma ruiva louca que sai gritando sugestões perto do celular onde os homens interessados podem pegar idéias_ –James parecia ficar mais tranqüilo e então respira fundo e fala.

-Então... Nos vemos daqui há algumas horas... –Gina parecia soltar uma risadinha e fala.

_-Isso se você não tiver ficado com medo depois desse telefonema –_James solta uma boa risada e fala.

-Eu já lhe disse Gina... Aparte do comentário sobre gritar meu nome... Eu seria louco em perder meu interesse em você... Eu... Não consigo explicar... Mas eu gosto de você –Gina parecia ficar em silencio por um longo tempo antes de falar.

-_Eu também gosto muito de você, James... Eu também não sei explicar... Bem... Nos vemos em duas horas –_James encara o relógio no outro lado da sala e pode constatar que logo seria a hora do encontro e sorri.

-Até daqui a pouco Gina –a ruiva parecia rir do outro lado da linha e fala.

_-Até James..._ –Novamente nenhum dos dois queria desligar e nisso James ouve a voz de Hermione falar de novo.

_-Vocês dois precisam aprender a desligar um telefone... Pelo amor de... Vocês vão se ver daqui a pouco... –_Gina parecia murmurar algo para Hermione dizendo "ele ainda pode te ouvir" –_GINA... Ele deve de achar agora que eu sou uma louca que quer que ele desligue sempre –_Os dois soltam uma boa risada antes de James desligar o celular.

Ele cai novamente no sofá para pensar, mas agora os pensamentos dele envolviam uma ruiva ígnea e seu comentário nada usual.

James tinha chego ao café meia hora antes do tempo marcado, ele não queria chegar atrasado no encontro, era um dos erros que ele tinha cometido no passado com uma das meninas que ele saiu, ele ainda poderia sentir o calor da vergonha quando a menina praticamente berrou para o restaurante inteiro ouvir que ele tinha chego atrasado no encontro deles.

Ele estava para abrir a porta quando uma mão delicada encosta na sua, ele estava para dizer para a pessoa passar quando seus olhos verdes caem naqueles cor de mel que ele estava se apaixonando gradualmente.

Gina estava vestindo uma saia preta com uma camisa vermelha e um casaco negro para combinar, ela encarou James com os olhos arregalados, ele encarou a si mesmo pensando se tinha exagerado em algo, ele estava apenas de jeans e uma camiseta branca com uma jaqueta de couro preto que ele tinha achado no armário ao qual ele se perguntava de onde tinha vindo, já que ele não se lembrava daquela jaqueta em seu armário.

-Oi... –Gina fala timidamente, James poderia supor que ela ainda estava envergonhada com o comentário no celular, ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Oi Gina... Que bom que você pode vir... –a ruiva lança um sorriso tímido para o rapaz e antes mesmo que eles pudessem dizer algo, Sofia, abre a porta e fala com um sorriso maroto.

-Eu sei que vocês estão felizes em ver um ao outro novamente meus queridos, mas poderiam entrar? Acho que meus clientes não saberiam quando entrar ou sair se vocês ficassem perdidos no pequeno mundo de vocês –Ambos percebem que estavam parados na frente da cafeteria por pelo menos uns cinco minutos e coram loucamente, eles entram para um chá rápido, mas assim que passa por ela, Sofia murmura para James –Parece que o destino resolveu sorrir para você, querido –James apenas pode sorrir para a velha senhora antes deles sentarem em uma mesa e Gina suspirar pesadamente.

-Eu nunca pensei que entraria de boa vontade novamente nesse café –vendo o olhar interrogador de James, a ruiva sorri e fala –Aquela noite foi horrível... Minha amiga marcou um encontro dobro com o ficante dela, o cara chamou um amigo para "ficar" com a menina que ele tava e eu virei o bode expiatório –James poderia ver a ruiva ouvindo uma ladainha sem limites de algum homem que não a conhecia.

-Deixa eu adivinhar, ele pensou que você era um premio perfeito e que não precisava falar nada que você já era dele? –Gina cabeceia enquanto colocava uma colher de açúcar em seu chá e mexia devagar.

-Ele ficava com aquele olhar de lobo mau achando que iria conseguir algo... Quando percebeu que não estava dando certo achou que dando cantadas que minha avó não caia iria resolver... Sinceramente, quem iria cair numa "você deve de ter se machucado quando caiu do céu" –os pensamentos eram variados quando vinha sobre esta cantada, enquanto James se perguntava por que ela não gostou de ser chamada de anjo, Gina pensava que como uma bruxa, ela não iria cair facilmente da sua vassoura, principalmente por que ela ainda era uma das melhores jogadoras de Quadribol do Harpias.

-Deveria de ter sido bem chato para você –James murmura e a vontade de ter ficado aquele dia tinha aumentado, ele poderia ver agora claramente Gina encarando o homem com raiva enquanto ele murmurava aquelas cantadas bregas.

-Mas aconteceu algo bom naquele dia também –Gina diz suavemente segurando a mão de James, o moreno sorri para ela e fala.

-Sim... Algo realmente bom... –Ambos se perdem no seu mundinho novamente e ficam ali apenas falando sobre banalidades, quando James paga a conta, Sofia ainda manda um sorriso enorme para o rapaz dizendo para que eles tivessem uma noite maravilhosa.

Ambos caminham em um silencio confortável até o cinema, eles não precisavam de palavras, estranhamente os dois pareciam sentir um conforto que eles nunca tinham encontrado com mais ninguém, assim que eles se aproximam do cinema, James se vira para Gina e fala.

-Eu não sei que tipo de filme você gosta... –Ele começa a dar um pequeno resumo de cada filme ao qual Gina escolhe uma comedia romântica, era mais comedia do que um romance propriamente dito, mas os dois pareciam gostar ainda mais.

Mas James percebeu algo enquanto assistiam o filme, Gina tinha os olhos largos quando ela entrou no cinema e tentou disfarçar, mas assim que as luzes se apagaram e o filme começou, ele não pode parar de pensar que talvez fosse a primeira vez que ela estava em um cinema.

James encarou a tela por um tempo, mas sua atenção sempre voltava para a ruiva ao seu lado, ele não poderia disfarçar, ele se sentia atraído por ela e cada vez mais que pensava nela em sua vida, ele percebia que gostava disso, mas será que eles estavam indo rápido demais? Eles estavam em seu terceiro encontro (se você pudesse chamar um encontro casual na saída de um café de encontro) e ele sentia que poderia a pedir em casamento agora mesmo.

Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, James solta um bocejo e seu braço começa a envolver a ruiva que parece sair de um transe e sorri para ele, no começo James ficou paralisado, ele não quis usar a tática de Ryan, mas então a ruiva se aconchega em seu peito e ele não pode parar de sorrir.

Ele daria uma garrafa de vinho para Ryan quando ele visse o amigo.

O filme passou de uma maneira divertida, Gina riria das piadas e choraria em algumas cenas mais dramáticas, mas ela parecia gostar de estar nos braços de James e este parecia ainda mais feliz de poder abraçar a ruiva assim, sem pressões, apenas se divertindo.

Quando o filme acabou e as luzes foram acesas, Gina estava um pouco desorientada, mas eles logo começam a ir em direção da saída, a ruiva começa a falar rapidamente sobre o filme e como seu pai amaria vir um dia assistir.

-Ele nunca foi em um cinema? –James pergunta incrédulo, ele nunca tinha pensado que ainda existiam pessoas que não tinham ido no cinema.

Gina parecia pensar em algo antes de falar.

-Moramos em uma região afastada... Meu pai teve que começar a trabalhar cedo... Sabe como é... Sete filhos e uma esposa... –Gina parecia envergonhada de admitir sobre a dificuldade financeira que eles tinham passado quando criança, então James abraça a ruiva e fala.

-Eu acho que ele é um homem impressionante –os olhos da ruiva voam largos ao qual James sorri –Um homem que coloca de lado tudo para cuidar da sua família... Não é algo que se vê nos dias de hoje... E ele ainda criou pessoas impressionantes... Então eu sei que ele e um bom homem –Gina solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Você nem conhece ele... E a única pessoa que você conheceu alem de mim foi minha cunhada louca e meu irmão idiota e ainda por cima por telefone... –ela cora ao se lembrar da ligação e James sorri ainda mais para ela.

-Eu posso não o conhecer... Mas eu te conheço e sei que ele fez uma boa coisa, já que você é uma das meninas mais impressionantes que eu já conheci nesse tempo que eu posso me lembrar... Sobre seu irmão, ele apenas estava cuidando da irmãzinha dele, eu sei que ele te ama e por isso reagiu assim por minha causa e assim que as pessoas reagem quando querem proteger alguém –James segura a bochecha da ruiva e escova alguns fios perdidos para trás da orelha dela –Eu poderia jamais o conhecer... Mas sei que ele é uma boa pessoa... Pois você é a filha dele... –Gina parecia sorrir de uma forma especial e ela se aconchega nos braços de James novamente e ambos começam a andar para o restaurante que James tinha feito reserva para um jantar romântico.

O jantar parecia passar na mesma moda que o cinema, eles conversaram silenciosamente enquanto apreciavam o jantar, riam de historias que Gina contava de seus irmãos e os problemas de namoros que eles tinham na adolescência.

-Rony quase me deixou louca... Ele murmurando que amava a Hermione... Enquanto ela fazia o mesmo... Eu quase tranquei eles em um armário de va... De limpeza da escola para ver se eles se declaravam de uma vez –Harry solta uma risada imaginando um ruivo maior que a menina na sua frente sendo forçado a entrar em um armário com uma menina de cabelos cacheados.

-Isso não se compara com o dia que tive que esconder algumas das trapalhadas do Ryan que ele aprontou no museu –James começa a dizer algumas situações onde ele teve que salvar o amigo de mais uma enrascada enquanto tentava impressionar alguma garota sem ser pego pelo professor.

Ambos sorriam sobre a correria de suas vidas, James parecia adorar ouvir falar sobre o passado de Gina e sobre a família dela em geral, vivendo sozinho por tanto tempo, James parecia afeiçoado pelas historias da ruiva.

Eles saiam do jantar e começaram a caminhar em silencio novamente, mas eles não tinham um destino em mente, James sabia que logo Gina teria que ir, mas ele não conseguia parar de pensar que não queria que a noite terminasse.

Gina tinha os mesmos pensamentos, James não era como qualquer pessoa que ela tinha conhecido, ele era inteligente, engraçado e tinha um lado maroto que poderia a envergonhar, mas não de uma forma digna dos gêmeos, mas era uma forma de arreliar saudável que ambos poderiam jogar.

Ela não queria que a noite terminasse ainda, ela queria saber mais daquele rapaz misterioso que tinha feito o coração dela se sentir morno novamente como ela achou que nunca poderia sentir.

-Você gostaria... Quer dizer... Talvez seja rápido demais... –James começa a gaguejar ao qual a ruiva o encara fixamente, ele suspira e fala –quer conhecer a minha casa? Fica apenas alguns metros daqui –a cabeça da ruiva estava dividida, uma parte queria ir até lá, mas outra pensava que poderia estar sendo rápido demais, eles não se conheciam tão bem assim.

Mas vendo os olhos dele, ela não poderia negar, ela queria saber mais sobre este estranho que tinha conquistado o coração dela.

-Eu amaria –ela sorri timidamente e logo eles começam a andar em direção do parque que ficava em frente da casa de James, parecia que a cada passo ambos ficavam cada vez mais nervosos e tímidos um com o outro.

_Por que eu pedi para ela vir para minha casa? Eu enlouqueci?_

James pensava furiosamente, ele não poderia negar que ele queria muito que Gina fosse em sua casa, mas ainda era cedo demais, eles não se conheciam tão bem, mas agora que ela segurava sua mão de forma tão acolhedora, ele não poderia dizer para deixar para outro dia.

Em poucos minutos eles estavam em frente a sua casa, era modesta e tinha um ar acolhedor ao que Gina poderia supor, mas ela ainda se sentia nervosa com o que poderia ver na casa.

Assim que ele abre a porta, os sentimentos de nervosismo parecia evaporar, a casa era simples, mas tinha um toque de uma casa bem cuidada, nem parecia ser a casa de um rapaz de vinte e poucos anos, solteiro e que parecia atrair atenção demais das meninas.

-Então... –Gina vai até o sofá e se senta –Este é o lugar onde você seduz as meninas para gritar seu nome? –ela manda um sorriso malicioso para ele, ela esperava que ele soltasse uma risada, mas curiosamente o rapaz cora e murmura.

-Não é bem assim... –Gina eleva uma sobrancelha ao qual o rapaz parecia corar ainda mais –Bem... Sabe... É que... –ele suspira pesadamente e fala –Você é a primeira pessoa a entrar na minha casa –a ruiva encara o rapaz incrédula, ela pensou que ele era um homem perfeito e que mulher alguma o deixaria escapar, mas ali estava um lado de James que ela não tinha conhecido ainda –Eu não sei te explicar... Eu nunca me senti direito trazendo alguma mulher aqui... Eu tive algumas relações... Mas... Nunca foi alem de encontros... –ele parecia olhar para longe da ruiva ao qual ela murmura.

-Se você se sente assim... Por que...? –Mas ela não teve tempo de responder, ele fixou aqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas que assombravam a ruiva de uma forma intensa e ele fala.

-Você é diferente... Eu não sei como dizer... Mas eu me sinto bem ao seu lado... Eu não preciso usar mascaras ou fingir ser outra coisa... Você me faz querer compartilhar minha vida por completo... Me faz me sentir como se eu não fosse um homem que perdeu a memória e que todos acham que é de vidro... Você me faz me sentir normal como eu nunca tinha me sentido antes –ele se aproxima e fica a milímetros dela –Eu estou me apaixonando por você, Gina Weasley... De uma forma inteiramente nova para mim... Eu... Eu acho que te amo... –os olhos de Gina voam largos, teve um momento de pânico que ela quis fugir daqueles olhos intensos e dos sentimentos que ele estava oferecendo para ela, uma parte dela ainda pensava em Harry, longe de todos sem ninguém para dizer que o amava, mas aqui estava um homem que era diferente e estava dizendo que a amava.

O primeiro impulso de Gina era fugir, esquecer este trouxa chamado James Evans e tentar viver sua vida como tinha vivido até hoje.

Mas uma parte maior a parou, ela queria sentir esta emoção, ela queria ser amada e viver uma vida feliz.

Hermione estava certa, ela não poderia parar a felicidade apenas porque Harry sumiu, ela teria que tentar, sem falar que James tinha sido o único que pode alcançar uma parte do coração dela que ninguém mais conseguia.

Lentamente ela encarou ele, ele estava com duvidas, estava se repreendendo por dizer isso, Gina suavemente segura a bochecha do moreno e o faz olhar em seus olhos.

-Eu não sei como dizer o que sinto James... Uma parte de mim ainda esta um pouco assustada... Foi tudo tão rápido... Mas eu não posso negar que sinto algo poderoso por você –os olhos de James tinham ficado tristes e logo começaram a ficar com um brilho de alegria tão forte que Gina teve que se segurar para não o chamar de Harry –Eu passei um bom tempo sozinha pensando que não poderia amar novamente... Não como amei alguém no passado... Mas eu quero tentar... Eu quero ser feliz... –lentamente os dois se envolvem em um beijo apaixonado que parecia intensificar a cada segundo.

Eles começaram a andar a esmo pela casa até que James abre a porta de seu quarto.

A ultima palavra antes de que a porta fosse fechada era o sussurro que escapou dos lábios de Gina chamando pelo nome de James.

**Homenagem.  
Este capitulo vai para a minha linda amiga portuguesa que amo por demais..rsrs**

**espero que você goste meu anjinho... minha doce Sofia...**

**eu vou aguardar ansioso pelo seu livro meu anjo.. e sei que vai ser um bom livro porque você e uma autora maravilhosa..**

**te amo por demais linda..rs**


	6. Capitulo VI – Conflitos Familiares

**Pedaços de um passado esquecido.**

**Nota do autor:** Novamente eu não sou a criadora desse universo maravilhoso, se fosse eu seria uma mulher loira e linda cheia de dinheiro que vive na Inglaterra, sendo que sou um homem moreno pobre brasileiro, então eu faço esta fics sem fins lucrativos apenas para diversão, espero que vocês gostem dela.

**Resumo:** Ele estava cansado de sofrer e achou que a melhor maneira seria esquecer de tudo, mas isso era a melhor situação? E se o destino colocasse um obstáculo no seu caminho que o fizesse cair novamente no seu passado? Conheça James Evans, um rapaz que tentou achar seu passado e acabou encontrando na forma de uma ruiva que mudaria completamente seu mundo.

**Capitulo VI – Conflitos Familiares.**

Gina Weasley acordou na manhã seguinte meio desorientada, seu corpo estava um pouco dolorido e ela se amaldiçoava por ter esquecido de fechar a cortina que banhava seu rosto com luz, ela estava se mexendo para tentar pegar sua varinha e fechar a janela para ter pelo menos mais dez minutos de sono quando percebeu algo.

Aquele não era seu quarto, tinha dois braços fortes envolvendo seu corpo e ela estava claramente sentindo a falta de roupas.

Timidamente ela abre os olhos um pouco e pode ver o rosto de James dormindo pacificamente.

Era como se um turbilhão de imagens tivesse voltando a sua mente, ela se lembrava dele perguntando se ela queria ir para sua casa, a confissão que ele nunca levou mulher alguma para seu santuário, o beijo poderoso que eles tinham compartilhado e novamente uma confissão dobro quando ambos disseram que ainda eram virgens.

Gina poderia sentir o calor começando em suas bochechas e se esparramando por todo seu corpo, embora tivesse sido a primeira relação amoroso de ambos, eles não poderiam negar que havia um tipo diferente de magia naquele ato, não era carregado de feitiços ou maldições que Gina tinha aprendido em Hogwarts, era uma forma de magia intensa que envolveu os dois.

No começo tinha sido doloroso, ela se lembrava das amigas falando sobre isso na escola, ou até mesmo os irmãos quando eles pensavam que ela não estava ouvindo, mas ela não tinha percebido como aquele tipo de dor poderia se transformar em algo tão maravilhoso em questão de minutos.

Ela tinha ficado tímida quando ficou sem roupa na frente de James, ela já tinha visto homens nus antes, vivendo na toca onde tinha um banheiro com seis irmãos ela poderia dizer que já tinha visto de tudo, mas James não era seu irmão, ele era um homem que tinha confessado apenas alguns minutos que a amava.

Ela sorri contra o peito dele, eles não sabiam o que estavam fazendo, mas parecia a coisa certa a se fazer e ela se lembrava vagamente do sorriso envergonhado dele em pensar que tinha a machucado ao qual ela murmurou para ele que se ele continuasse que ela iria cumprir a promessa que fez no telefonema.

Ambos tinham se esgotado e caído em um sono profundo, Gina nem tinha percebido quando os braços de James a envolveram e ela ficou presa naquele abraço confortante.

Ela sabia que tinha que ir embora, sua família já estaria provavelmente a caçando, mas ela não queria perder o calor daquele corpo junto ao dela.

Suspirando pesadamente, ela consegue sair sorrateiramente dos braços de James, ela queria ficar mais, mas ela precisava realmente voltar para casa.

Deixando um bilhete na mesa de cabeceira dele, ela se veste apressadamente e sai da casa com um sorriso que ela pensou que jamais teria, se afastando para um lugar onde os trouxas não pudessem a ver, ela desaparece em um leve estalo para a Toca.

Gina sabia que assim que tivesse chego na casa que ela seria recebida por um pelotão de bruxos que iriam incendiar perguntas uma atrás da outra, mas ela ficou surpresa que ao invés de encontrar todos os seus irmãos esperando para dissecar quem era o homem que ela estava e o que ele fez com ela, ela apenas encontrou sua mãe com uma xícara de chá a encarando de forma firme.

-Sente-se –Molly não gritou, mas Gina desejava fortemente que ela tivesse, quando sua mãe estava brava, ela sabia como lidar, gritar, chorar e depois as duas soltavam risadas com lagrimas e ficava tudo bem, mas aquele tom de voz a fazia sentir como se estivesse no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts recebendo uma dura por ter confiado no diário –Agora querida... Você vai me contar onde esteve? –Gina queria mentir, ela sabia que sua mãe estaria desapontada com ela por dormir com um homem que ela mau conhecia, mas ela não poderia se segurar, James tinha algo que mexia com ela e a fazia se sentir segura.

Se sentir amada.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e encarou sua mãe.

-Eu estava com James... –Molly encarou a filha por um longo tempo antes de suspirar também.

-Eu deveria saber que este dia chegaria... Pensei que... Bem... –Gina estremece sabendo o que sua mãe pensava, ela dizia que Harry logo voltaria, de todas as pessoas, Molly tinha sido a mais esperançosa que Harry voltasse e casasse com Gina, até mesmo quando todos disseram o contrario, ela sempre acreditou que este sonho seria realizado.

-Eu sei que você tem esperanças que ele volte mãe... Mas... –Gina fecha os olhos, ela não queria falar de Harry, ela teve uma noite maravilhosa com James, ela não iria sofrer mais por um bruxo que desapareceu por tantos anos –Eu tentei de todas as formas mãe... Eu pensei que poderia esperar por ele... Mas como Hermione disse... Eu estou colocando minha vida na espera até que Harry tire a sua cabeça do buraco e volte para nós... Eu não mereço ser feliz também? Eu tenho que ser a eterna garota que ama o menino que sobreviveu? –Gina segura as mãos na cabeça e suspira novamente, por que todos ainda assumiam que ela esperava por Harry? Ela não tinha direito de ter uma vida também?

-Eu sei disso querida... Mas você esta certa que este homem é o melhor para você? –Gina respirou pesadamente e começou a contar na sua cabeça, ela não queria que ninguém duvidasse dela, não novamente como no seu primeiro ano.

-Ele é um homem impressionante mãe... Ele me faz me sentir especial... –Molly encarou a filha fixamente e fala.

-Você dormiu com ele? –Gina sentiu as bochechas corarem e tudo que levou Molly a assumir que a filha tinha dormido com o homem –Gina... Você mau conhece este homem... Como pôde dormir com ele assim? O que as pessoas vão dizer? –Gina parecia ter chego ao limite e ela se levanta.

-O que dizem não importa... Eu não sou mais aquela garotinha que ficava com medo dos outros olhando para ela, eu cresci mãe, eu achei a felicidade de uma forma que eu não achei que era mais possível... Eu dormi com James sim e foi uma das experiências mais intensas e maravilhosas que eu poderia ter sentido na minha vida... Então se alguém tem algo a falar sobre isso eu não me importo eu quero viver a minha vida –Molly tinha se levantado também e encarou a filha de forma poderosa.

-Agora escute aqui mocinha, eu não vou tolerar você falando assim comigo –Gina estava para dizer algo quando ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, ela nem precisava se virar para saber que seu pai estava ao seu lado.

-Acho que vocês duas estão levando este assunto para um argumento desnecessário não? –Molly estava para dizer algo quando Arthur a encara com um olhar amoroso que faz a velha senhora corar –Eu sei que todos pensamos que Gina esperaria por Harry, até mesmo quando ela começou a receber propostas de casamento de homens sabíamos que ela não conseguiria esquecer dele, mas você tem que aceitar que Gina precisa viver uma vida feliz e não se prender a um fantasma que não temos certeza se ira voltar Molly amor –a matriarca da família Weasley cai na cadeira novamente e começa a chorar.

-Eu só... Eu só quero o meu garotinho de volta Arthur... –Gina poderia sentir o coração se quebrando de culpa por ver sua mãe assim, ela tinha ouvido sua mãe chorar noite após noite depois do desaparecimento de Harry, ela também tinha acompanhado algumas noites e outras ela amaldiçoava Harry silenciosamente por ter feito sua mãe sofrer assim.

Agora ela caminha suavemente até sua mãe e a abraça fortemente.

-Eu sei que um dia ele voltara e talvez podemos conversar sobre o que aconteceu... Mas agora eu preciso ser feliz mãe –Molly cabeceia para a filha e sorri levemente.

-Eu fico feliz que você esteja feliz querida... Mas ainda sim queremos conhecer este jovem rapaz –O sorriso de Gina fica meio receoso, ela não tinha contado para James que era uma bruxa, Merlin, eles não sabiam completamente da vida um do outro e ela tinha medo que isso afastasse o moreno dela.

-Tenho que preparar ele primeiro para o confronto com os Weasleys mãe –Molly sorri para a filha e fala.

-Do que eu ouvi de Hermione, ele parece ser um rapaz corajoso... Já que ele ainda falou com você depois de receber o sermão de irmão mais velho de Rony –Gina solta uma risadinha e logo começa a subir para o seu quarto quando Molly fala –Ah sim querida... Tem uma poção na sua mesa de cabeceira que vai ajudar com algumas... Dores que você pode ter –Gina encarou a mãe incrédula e cora furiosamente –O que? Acha que eu não preciso dessas poções sempre que seu pai me leva para um encontro romântico? –Gina cobre os ouvidos e sai correndo para o quarto enquanto grita.

-EU NÃO PRECISEI OUVIR ISSO MÃE –a ruiva fechou a porta do seu quarto e baqueou em sua cama, as lembranças da noite passada pareciam fixas na mente dela e ela sentia um calor passar por seu corpo, era um misto de alegria, nostalgia, euforia e um pouco de medo.

Embora ela tivesse sido firme na frente de sua mãe, Gina tinha medo do futuro.

E se ela resolvesse se casar com James e Harry aparecer? E se ela tivesse que escolher entre o garoto que tinha seu coração desde que a salvou da câmara secreta e o estranho trouxa que tinha prendido sua atenção de uma forma que homem algum conseguia?

Ela viu a poção que sua mãe tinha lhe dito e tomou tudo em um gole, ela não se importava com o gosto amargo que escorria por sua garganta, suas duvidas pareciam estar causando uma dor forte que ela tinha batalhado muito para esquecer.

Duvidas sobre o que fazer dali em diante.

Ela poderia ter sido fria com sua mãe falando que Harry era passado, mas ele realmente era? O que tinha atraído em James era uma semelhança quase assustadora que ele tinha por Harry, mas ele não era igual, enquanto Harry sempre foi um homem reservado, um pouco distante e que não mostrava completamente o que sentia, James era o oposto, ele era carinhoso, acolhedor e ela ainda poderia sentir o abraço dele mesmo agora depois de horas.

Ela tinha sido atraída fisicamente por James, mas foi a pessoa por trás dele que ela se apaixonou.

Gina agora estava decidida, ela daria uma chance para o destino, se Harry aparecesse, bem, eles teriam uma conversa e talvez eles ficassem amigos, mas ela agora iria ser feliz com James.

Sorrindo de uma forma ainda mais intensa, a ruiva vai para o banheiro e toma uma ducha rápida e desce para a cozinha.

-Tenho que ir mãe –Molly estava preparando o café encarou a filha confusa.

-Onde você pensa que vai mocinha? –Gina quase cai ao se virar rapidamente para sua mãe, mas ao invés de ficar brava com seu desajeitamento, ela sorri e fala.

-Preciso conversar com a Mione mãe –Molly suspira e com um movimento de varinha dois sanduíches aparece em um guardanapo.

-Você precisa se alimentar direito mocinha... Agora você tem que comer para repor as energias –Gina sentiu as bochechas corarem e murmura.

-Estes comentários sobre minha vida de sexo vão continuar até quando? –Molly sorri para sua filha e fala.

-Não se preocupe querida, eles devem sumir por dois, três, talvez seis meses no máximo –Gina resmunga algo sobre ainda ter que agüentar James e suas gracinhas –então ele já tem uma forma de brincar com você alem de... –Mas antes que Molly pudesse terminar Gina já tinha aparatado.

-Talvez você tenha sido um pouco dura demais com a nossa princesa, Molly –Arthur fala com um sorriso enquanto abraçava a esposa.

-Ela precisa de toda a ajuda assim que os gêmeos descobrirem que a pequena irmãzinha deles não e mais tão inocente como eles queriam que ela fosse –Arthur apenas solta uma risada e aproveita o café que sua esposa tinha lhe preparado.

Gina tinha novamente aparecido no apartamento com um forte estalo e novamente Hermione sai correndo da cozinha com a varinha na mão.

-Pelo amor de Merlin... Gina... Você poderia pelo menos tentar abafar o estalo quando você aparata? –a ruiva encara a morena antes de cair no sofá e falar.

-Eu acabei de escapar das piadas sobre sexo da minha mãe e ainda insinuações envolvendo meu pai... Desculpe se no meu pavor de fugir eu causei algum barulho –Hermione encarou a amiga incrédula, Molly sempre tinha sido uma das pessoas mais puritanas que ela já tinha conhecido, ouvindo Gina falar que a mulher que ela admirava estava fazendo piadas de sexo para a filha menor, mas então os pensamentos da morena foram descarrilados quando ela percebeu algo.

-VOCÊ DORMIU COM ELE –Gina pula do sofá e coloca a mão na boca da amiga.

-Não precisa anunciar para o mundo todo que eu dormi com um homem, Hermione –a morena parecia envergonhada e fala depois que a amiga retira sua mão.

-Mas... Mas vocês... Vocês nem se conhecem... Como... Quer dizer... –Gina baqueia de novo no sofá e sorri.

-Eu sei... Eu também estava nervosa ontem... Mas Hermione... Eu nunca me senti assim antes... –a ruiva parecia encarar uma parte do apartamento com um sorriso sonhador –Eu estava com medo porque era a minha primeira vez... Mas então soube que era a primeira vez dele também... Sinceramente... Metade das coisas que fizemos não sabíamos se era certo ou não... Mas não tinha nada para nos condenar... Ninguém para criticar... Apenas passamos a noite inteira fazendo amor no quarto dele... E... Hermione... Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por James –a morena tomba ao lado da amiga com os olhos largos.

-Mas... Mas Gina... Amor não e algo que acontece de uma hora para outra... Veja o Rony e eu... Demoramos quatro anos para descobrirmos que amávamos um ao outro... –Nisso a ruiva bufa e fala.

-Vocês só não aceitavam o que todo mundo sabia Hermione –vendo o olhar confuso da amiga, ela logo ri –Todo mundo no castelo sabia que vocês dois se amavam... Sinceramente! Por que você acha que os gêmeos deram aquela festança no dia que vocês voltaram de mãos dadas? Acho que o Collin ainda tem o dinheiro da aposta que fez de quando vocês iam se resolver –Hermione deixa o queixo cair e fala fracamente.

-Vocês... Quer dizer... Todos? –Gina cabeceia ao qual a morena apenas treme a cabeça –Por que você não me disse nada antes? –Gina encara a amiga incrédula e fala.

-Para que? Para você me dizer que estava errada, se afastar do meu irmão para provar que estava certa, ser infeliz e depois quando enfim a ficha cair você tentar fazer algo louco para chamar a atenção dele sendo alguém que você não e? Eu conheço muito bem esta sua cabecinha Sra Weasley, vocês teriam brigado ainda mais se alguém tivesse intervindo –Hermione parecia tentar achar algo para argumentar, mas logo desiste e sorri para a ruiva.

-Mas deixemos isso... Como foi? Me diga.. Quero saber tudo... Detalhes mulher? –Gina sorri para a amiga e estava para falar algo quando uma voz fala.

-Sim Ginevra, queremos saber o que realmente aconteceu –a ruiva se vira para a porta e vê Rony com Fred, Jorge e Gui encarando a ruiva de forma estranha, Gina encarou cada irmão com um olhar intenso antes de voltar seus olhos para Rony.

-Eu não tenho que te dizer nada sobre minha vida, Ronald –a expressão de Rony parecia escurecer e ele fala.

-Claro que tem... Você é a nossa irmãzinha e temos que cuidar para que ninguém tire proveito de você –nisso a ruiva aparece bem em frente do seu irmão e fala com uma voz mortal.

-Eu não sou mais uma criancinha que vocês ignoraram e quase foi morta no primeiro ano, Ronald, sou uma mulher crescida que tem o direito de seguir com sua vida e ser feliz... Não importa com quem eu saia ou com quem ou onde eu transo... Isso não e da sua conta miserável –o ruivo parecia ainda mais bravo e fala.

-Sim... Você não e mais uma criancinha mais fica agindo como uma... Saindo por ai e dormindo com o primeiro desconhecido que aparece... –a ruiva estava para levantar a mão quando Gui a segura.

-Me solta Gui... Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Ele pensa que sou umazinha igual a Lila que ele ficou pegando na sala comunal no nosso sexto ano? –o ruivo estava para dizer algo quando os gêmeos seguram ele e falam.

-Você já ajudou demais Rony –Fred fala com sarcasmo ao qual Jorge fala.

-Tínhamos combinado que iríamos apenas conversar com ela e não falar nada sobre o que aconteceu... Mas não... Tínhamos que deixar o destemido Ronald ir na frente de batalha –Os gêmeos soltam o ruivo que se vira para eles.

-Mas ela e nossa irmã, temos o direito de saber com quem ela se envolve –Gui parecia suspirar e fala.

-Temos o direito de saber sim... Mas não exigir coisas de Gina... Ela mesma disse Rony, ela é uma mulher crescida que sabe tomar suas decisões... Não temos o direito de interferir na vida dela apenas por que tememos que ela sofra, ela sabe escolher os caminhos dela –Rony parecia amotinado, mas ele jamais poderia ir contra a lógica de Gui, ele sabia disso, mas o fato que sua irmã estava saindo com um homem que ele não tinha conhecido era um crime ao ver dele.

-O que sabemos desse homem? Ele pode até mesmo ser um comensal da morte que ainda não foi preso –Gina parecia respirar profundamente e fala.

-Ele é trouxa... Ele nem sabe que sou uma bruxa... Por Merlin, ontem foi o nosso terceiro encontro... –Nisso os olhos de Rony pareciam ainda mais intensos e ele fala.

-Terceiro encontro e já dormiu com ele –todos os irmãos se viram para encarar a ruiva pensando que ela estaria tentando negar, quando ela simplesmente fala.

-Sim... E daí? –os gêmeos pareciam presos entre a incredulidade da confissão da irmãzinha assim na lata e a felicidade em ver que a irmã não estava mais se prendendo ao passado.

Gui encarou a irmãzinha e pensou em como o tempo passou rapidamente, parecia que tinha sido ontem que a pequena menina dormia em seu colo ouvindo falar do seu trabalho no Egito.

Rony encarou sua irmã com uma raiva impressionante, ele sempre teve uma fantasia louca que Harry apareceria do nada e casaria com sua irmãzinha, ele sabia que ainda teria que enfrentar o moreno pelo seu sumiço, ele não entendia porque Harry tinha fugido de sua família após ter ganho a maldita guerra, mas os anos foram se passando e todos seguiam suas vidas, mas ele pensava que Gina teria alguns encontros, mas seria fiel ao Harry.

-Eu pensei que você era melhor do que isso... Você virou uma... Uma... –Nisso a ruiva não agüenta, ela aponta a varinha para a garganta do irmão e fala.

-Uma o que? Diga... –os olhos da ruiva pareciam brilhar com uma chama que nenhum dos irmãos tinha visto antes –Só porque eu decidi viver a minha vida eu sou uma... Uma... Vagabunda? –tinha sido um esforço Gina dizer aquela palavra, ela não gostava de xingar dessa forma, principalmente porque sua mãe odiava que ela falasse assim, mas ela tinha que dizer umas verdades para seu irmão –Eu sei o que você imaginou... Eu sairia para brincar com seus amiguinhos, mas não teria nada serio para que quando Harry voltasse eu iria me jogar nos braços dele... Você! De todas as pessoas acha que eu deveria fazer... Me lembre meu irmãozinho... Quem foi que desistiu do Harry apenas um mês... UM MÊS APENAS... De tratamento frio dele e achou que ele não valia a pena? Eu fiquei dois anos tentando ajudar ele enquanto você saia por ai sendo capitão de Quadribol, monitor chefe e dormindo com a Hermione em cada lugar com porta daquele maldito castelo –a ruiva avançava enquanto sua varinha soltava poderosas faíscas no peito do irmão –Eu agüentei a solidão e o ombro frio do homem que eu amava por dois longos anos e sem dizer nada... Agora que achei alguém que me faz feliz... Você quer tirar isso de mim? Quer que eu volte a ser a menina indefesa que você vai proteger para que o herói volte e salve a donzela indefesa? Eu não mereço ser feliz? –lágrimas quentes começam a cair dos olhos da ruiva e ela ainda encarava o irmão com raiva.

De repente a ruiva sente os braços de Gui em sua volta, ela não queria parar, ela ainda queria gritar tudo que estava em seu peito, mas de repente ela não tinha mais forças para isso, ela não queria mais sofrer, por que eles não poderiam esquecer o passado e a deixar viver a felicidade agora?

Gui mandou um olhar que dizia claramente que ele resolveria isso, ele ainda mandou um olhar significativo para Rony para ele saber que eles teriam uma conversa séria quando ele terminasse de cuidar da sua irmãzinha, Rony parecia resignado com aquele olhar, ele odiava receber aquele olhar, seja de seu pai ou Gui, sempre o fez perceber que ele estava errado em algo.

Assim que todos saem do apartamento, Gui leva sua irmã para o sofá e a deixa chorar tudo que ela vinha guardando com os anos, ele sabia que ela tinha engarrafado muitos sentimentos com a partida de Harry, ele tinha amaldiçoado o homem todas as noites pela sua fuga deixando Gina naquele estado, mas ele não o condenava completamente, sabia que haveria uma razão para que Harry tivesse deixado tudo que ele dizia amar dessa forma.

Ele tinha visto isso na batalha final, ele não tinha contado para ninguém sobre isso, mas quando a batalha final estava para ser travada em Hogwarts e todos se uniram para enfrentar as forças de Voldemort, o ruivo tinha encontrado Harry por acaso, o rapaz não parecia com o garoto que ele tinha conhecido anos atrás, ele tinha se tornado um bruxo poderoso, como Gui trabalhava como quebrador de maldições ele poderia perceber a intensidade da magia das pessoas e ele ficou desconcertante quando sentiu a magia de Harry.

Mas não era a magia do rapaz que tinha atraído sua atenção, enquanto todos comiam silenciosamente no salão principal esperando a batalha, o rapaz tinha ficado na porta, encarando um ponto que Gui pode ver claramente.

Ele encarava Gina com um olhar quase saudoso e por um breve momento o ruivo pode jurar que ouviu Harry dizer.

-...Você vai ter um futuro... Eu prometo... –Naquele mesmo instante ele tinha se virado e ficado de frente para Gui, a mascara de indiferença entrou rapidamente em lugar e o rapaz saiu correndo para os portões e antes mesmo que eles pudessem falar algo, um forte estrondo aconteceu e a batalha tinha começado.

Gui muitas vezes se perguntava o que tinha feito o rapaz que tinha sido adotado pela família dele sumir dessa forma, Fleur tinha dito que o rapaz tinha sofrido e precisava de tempo para colocar a mente e o coração no lugar, mas ele não conseguiria se ele estivesse com a família dele?

Gina ainda se mantinha abraçada a Gui, ele de todos os seus irmãos era o que mais lhe compreendia, ele sempre tinha um conselho bom ou um feitiço que poderia ensinar a ela para se defender, por isso que todos assumiam que ele era o seu favorito, ela secou os olhos e encarou o irmão com uma tentativa de sorriso.

-Me desculpe... Eu... –Gui coloca uma mão na cabeça da irmã e sorri.

-Você não precisa se desculpar foguetinho, foram ditos muitas coisas aqui hoje e vamos tentar esquecer o que aconteceu –Gina parecia querer cabecear, mas os comentários de Rony ainda doíam em seu coração –não fique com raiva de Rony pela sua boca grande... Ele ainda não percebe que você é uma mulher independente que pode tomar suas próprias decisões... Isso assusta ele... Ele pensou que Harry estaria aqui para lhe ajudar com o seu futuro... Eu mesmo pensei nisso... Mas você não deve deixar sua vida na espera... Eu sei que este homem deixa você feliz... Você não teria se entregado assim facilmente se ele não tivesse mexido com você –ele pisca para a ruiva que cora –Claro que você sabe que ele ainda vai ter que passar pela inquisição dos Weasleys não? –a ruiva cora ainda mais e murmurou.

-E... E se ele me deixar por ser uma bruxa? –Gui solta uma risada e encara a irmã com um sorriso tranqüilo.

-Mamãe nos contou que ele não desligou quando o Rony usou o cartão de seis irmãos mais velhos... Se ele não desistiu de você depois disso... Pelo menos para mim, ele e um sujeito valente –Gui estremece ao imaginar Fleur com seis irmãos mais velhos com aqueles olhares bravos por ele ter dormido com sua irmãzinha.

Gina solta uma risadinha ao ver o irmão estremecer, todos os irmãos dela usavam o cartão de seis irmãos mais velhos para assustar os pretendentes dela, mas poucos deles imaginavam estar na pele de um namorado de uma menina com seis irmãos mais velhos, eles sempre estremeciam ao imaginar isso.

-Ele é uma boa pessoa... Ele se chama James Evans e trabalha como restaurador de obras de artes do museu que Hermione me indicou estes dias... Foi uma coincidência termos nos encontrado... Eu só tinha visto ele uma vez e quando ele estava saindo de uma cafeteria e eu entrando para aquele encontro duplo desastroso com a Jannet –ela balança a cabeça ao se lembrar do encontro –Eu não sei o porque, mas se ele tivesse me paquerado naquele dia mesmo eu teria largado Jannet sozinha com aquele pulha e conversado com o James... Mas então ele saiu e eu pensei que nunca mais o veria... Então a próxima coisa que eu sei e que estou em um museu vendo as obras que trouxas fizeram durante séculos quando ouço ele dizer o meu nome –vendo o olhar confuso de Gui, ela sorri maliciosamente –digamos que sua irmãzinha pode ser inesquecível para alguns homens –ela solta uma risadinha ao ver a careta dele –Mas seriamente, ele disse algo como "mas como eu posso achar uma menina ruiva com o nome de Gina Weasley em Londres?" eu fiquei surpresa de ver ele ali, ainda mais que ele se lembrava de mim e do meu nome... –ela cora ao se lembrar daquele dia, Gui parecia sorrir cada vez mais das artimanhas da sua irmã, ele sabia que ela precisava desabafar –Então a gente saiu para um café... Conversamos bastante... Gui... Ele... –Gina abaixa a cabeça e respira fundo –Ele teve que começar do zero... Ele perdeu a memória seis anos atrás... Ele só sabia que se chamava James por causa da carteira de identidade dele... Só sabia onde morava por causa de uma folha de papel com o endereço dele... Mesmo sem saber quem é... Ele lutou para ter uma vida nova onde ele se sentia que pertencia... –a ruiva encarou o chão enquanto Gui estava pensativo, ao que parecia Gina sempre escolhia garotos problemáticos, mas este não teve culpa do seu esquecimento, ele parecia ser um bom homem ao ver dele, ele estava fazendo Gina feliz como ele nunca tinha visto nesses últimos sete anos.

Ele estava para dizer algo quando Carlinhos e Percy apareceram do nada e encararam o rosto choroso de sua irmãzinha e o fato que Gui estava a confortando.

-Quem eu devo levar para conhecer um dragão? –Carlinhos fala com os olhos flamejantes, embora Gui fosse o preferido, ele era um dos mais protetores, depois de Rony, quando o assunto era sua irmãzinha.

-Se for o novo namorado de Gina, ele parece estar fazendo ela feliz... Se for quem fez ela chorar, acho que você pode ter uma pré-conversa com nosso irmãozinho Ronald que esta escutando atrás da porta junto com os gêmeos –ouve o som de pessoas caindo e Percy encarou sua irmã com um sorriso ao abrir a porta e ver os três caídos.

-Pensei que vocês tivessem aprendido a lição de não ficar atrás da porta enquanto estivessem espionando –os três ruivos coram ao que os outros irmãos começam a rir, Percy se vira para Gina e fala –Ele esta te fazendo feliz? Esta te fazendo se sentir uma das pessoas mais especiais do mundo? –ao que a ruiva cabeceia, Percy sorri –Esta bem para mim então –ele se vira para os três irmãos ainda caídos no chão e sorri –agora o que devemos fazer com estes espiões Carlinhos? –antes mesmo que o segundo irmãos mais velho pudesse dizer algo, Fred e Jorge tinham aparatado para sua loja.

Os três irmãos mais velhos encaram Rony que suspira pesadamente, ele sabia que agora iria enfrentar uma inquisição por ter machucado Gina.

A ruiva se levanta e vai até o quarto onde Hermione estaria esperando por ela, a morena tinha exigido detalhes e ela contaria, depois de colocar um feitiço imperturbável resistente o bastante para que nenhum de seus irmãos pudesse ouvir o como James tinha feito ela feliz na noite passada.

**Homenagem.**

**Este capitulo vai para uma amiga especial que ama ler o que eu escrevo... Mesmo quando eu penso que não esta lá muito boa as minhas historias.. ela sempre acha um comentario para me deixar animado para continuar a escrever...**

**te adoro por demais minha doce Angelita...**

**espero ser seu amigo por muito tempo meu anjo...**

**te adoro por demais..rs**


	7. Capitulo VII – Sentimentos reais?

**Pedaços de um passado esquecido.**

**Nota do autor:** Novamente eu não sou a criadora desse universo maravilhoso, se fosse eu seria uma mulher loira e linda cheia de dinheiro que vive na Inglaterra, sendo que sou um homem moreno pobre brasileiro, então eu faço esta fics sem fins lucrativos apenas para diversão, espero que vocês gostem dela.

**Resumo:** Ele estava cansado de sofrer e achou que a melhor maneira seria esquecer de tudo, mas isso era a melhor situação? E se o destino colocasse um obstáculo no seu caminho que o fizesse cair novamente no seu passado? Conheça James Evans, um rapaz que tentou achar seu passado e acabou encontrando na forma de uma ruiva que mudaria completamente seu mundo.

**Capitulo VII – Sentimentos reais?**

James acordou com um sorriso enorme naquela manhã, ele não se lembrava se ele já tinha se sentido tão completo assim, talvez antes de perder a memória, mas ontem a noite tinha sido memorável, ele poderia se lembrar de cada beijo, cada toque, cada minuto que ele passou ao lado de Gina.

Ele esticou os braços em busca do corpo de sua ruiva, quando percebeu que não havia nada, lentamente ele abre os olhos e encara seu quarto atentamente, qualquer sugestão de Gina parecia ter desaparecido, ele solta um grunhido que ele nunca imaginou sair de sua boca e socou o travesseiro.

-Seu idiota... Seu burro... Achou mesmo que uma menina impressionante daquelas dormiria com você depois do terceiro encontro? Ela provavelmente foi embora eu me embebedei e sonhei com ela –ele cai novamente na cama agora sentindo como se o mundo estivesse todo errado, ele jurava que tinha passado umas das noites mais impressionantes ao lado de Gina, não parecia um sonho.

Ele estava para socar o travesseiro novamente quando nota uma carta para ele na sua mesa de cabeceira.

Suspirando ele pega a carta e a medida que ia lendo, seu sorriso voltava por completo.

_Querido James._

_Me desculpe por sair dessa forma, mas eu preciso prestar contas com a minha família... Não se sinta arrependido, eu jamais poderia dizer o como esta noite foi especial para mim..._

_Quero que você saiba que ontem eu pude sentir algo que a muito pensei que não poderia mais sentir... E agradeço muito você por me mostrar o que e felicidade novamente..._

_Mais tarde eu ligarei para você..._

_Já sinto saudades..._

_Sua "ruiva maluca que grita perversidades no telefone" Gina Weasley._

_P.s. Não fique convencido por ter conseguido "Me fazer gritar seu nome" na noite anterior, pois eu me lembro de você fazer o mesmo comigo._

_Gina._

James não poderia segurar o riso ao ler o PS, era uma das coisas que ele sorriu quando ela fez na noite anterior, ela tinha apenas mandado uma carranca para ele dizendo praticamente "Se cale ou acaba aqui", o moreno franze a sobrancelha ao ler que ela ia prestar contas com a família, ela não deveria ter que enfrentar isso sozinha, eles eram um casal.

De repente ele parou o que pensava e se perguntou.

Eles realmente eram um casal?

Eles tinham tido encontros e fizeram amor na noite anterior, mas eles não tinham conversado sobre uma relação seria, James poderia sentir que existia algo no passado de Gina que ela não estava lhe contando, ele sabia que ela precisava de tempo para dizer o que sentia, mas ele estava apreensivo sobre o que ela realmente sentia, pois uma coisa que ele se lembrava da noite anterior era lhe dizer o quanto a amava, ele não tinha brincado, ele jamais falou isso para mulher alguma.

Será que ela sentia o mesmo por ele?

Cansado de suas duvidas, ele vai em direção do banheiro para se preparar para o trabalho, embora fosse um sábado, sempre existia algum trabalho ou uma excursão que precisava de um guia, quem sabe trabalhando ele poderia esquecer das suas duvidas.

Mas não importa o que ele fazia naquela manhã, todos os minutos sua mente voltava para a noite maravilhosa que ele tinha passado com sua ruiva misteriosa, ele estava tão distraído que quase tinha arruinado o quadro que estava trabalhando se Ryan não tivesse segurado seu pulso.

-Ei cara... Isso daqui e um retrato, não uma figura abstrata –James encarou o pincel em sua mão, a tela onde ele estava quase pintando e Ryan que tinha um olhar preocupado para ele.

-Desculpe... Estou um pouco... Distraído... –Ryan eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Distraído é alguém que chama a Monalisa de quadro daquela mulher com sorriso estranho... Você ta totalmente fora de área –James encara o amigo e então suspira.

-Ontem eu sai com a Gina... –Ele sussurra ao que Ryan parecia ficar com um olhar de compreensão e ao mesmo tempo de pena.

-Ah... Entendi... Não foi como você esperava não e? –James levanta a cabeça rapidamente e Ryan poderia ouvir o pescoço do amigo estalar.

-Foi uma das melhores noites que eu tive na minha vida... Foi maravilhoso... Eu... Eu nunca me senti assim Ryan –o loiro eleva uma sobrancelha para o amigo e fala.

-Certo... Estou confuso... O que aconteceu afinal para você estar nesse estado? –James parecia brincar com o anel em seu pescoço e fala.

-Eu... Não sei... –vendo o olhar de Ryan, o moreno logo completa –Não conversei com ela sobre o que somos... Eu sinto algo por ela Ryan, não e um encontro e beijos... Ontem eu tive a melhor noite de amor que eu jamais poderia imaginar e eu não consegui conversar com ela sobre o que ela sentia por mim... Quer dizer... Eu não sou de ficar com alguém dessa forma... Eu quero algo... Eu disse que a amava... –de repente ele fica com um olhar de horror –será que foi isso? Eu fui rápido demais? Eu não pude me controlar... Quando ela brincou por eu levar as meninas para gritar meu nome na minha casa eu tive que dizer a ela que não era assim... Que ela foi a primeira que levei para a minha casa... Que eu sentia por ela... Que a amava... –de repente Ryan segura o seu amigo e o sacode fortemente.

-PAROU JAMES –o grito parecia ecoar por todo o museu e todas as pessoas encaravam os dois –Liga não pessoal, meu amigo esta estressado com a pintura que ele ta restaurando –com um pouco de força, Ryan arrasta o amigo para o escritório do professor Dumbledore.

-Ah... Parece que o dia vai ser divertido hoje –Abe fala com um sorriso ao ver os garotos entrando no seu escritório.

-Tive que trazer ele aqui dentro se não ele ia surtar e assustar o povo do museu –Ryan fala apontando para James que mandava um olhar de repreensão para o suposto "amigo".

-Eu não estava fazendo uma cena –James murmura ao qual Abe solta uma risada.

-James meu garoto, eu mesmo ouvi você daqui do meu escritório... Se Ryan não tivesse o trazido aqui, eu teria ido buscá-lo –James cora ainda mais ao que os dois começam a rir –Não se preocupe filho, acontece com todas as pessoas... –James suspira ao que Ryan pega uma garrafa de uísque e coloca um pouco em três copos e oferece para cada um.

-Eu realmente não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo –professor Dumbledore encara o menino atentamente, James sempre sentiu um arrepio passar por sua espinha quando ele fazia isso.

-Você esta apaixonado, qual a outra explicação? –Ryan deixa sair um assobio ao que o velho professor sorri para o loiro –Pessoas são fáceis de se ler com a minha idade... Você teve um encontro com a jovem Srta Weasley e ao que parece tudo correu bem... Mas agora você esta em duvida sobre o que sente? –James logo encara o velho professor e fala.

-Você esta errado nessa parte –Abe encara o menino que o encara de volta –Eu a amo e sei perfeitamente como me sinto... Mas... Não conversamos sobre isso ontem... –Ryan se senta ao lado do amigo e fala com um sorriso enorme.

-Tava ocupado demais fazendo ela gritar o nome dele –James manda um olhar escuro para o amigo que finge não ver –eu acho que você ta fazendo uma tempestade em copo de água, sinceramente todos aqui no museu puderam ver naquele dia que ela sente algo por você... Se ela não sentisse ela não teria ficado na noite anterior –vendo o olhar do amigo, Ryan logo completa –Pensa comigo James, ela ficou com você e ao que parece foi uma experiência mutua entre vocês dois –vendo o moreno corar, Ryan sorri ainda mais –Parece que enfim nosso pequeno menino esta crescendo tio Abe –professor Dumbledore solta uma gargalhada ao que James cora ainda mais.

-Você não precisa ficar envergonhado James... Estar apaixonado é um dos sentimentos mais doces que podemos sentir na vida... Não fique desperdiçando tempo com "e se" ou "o que será?" apenas continue sentindo isso e aproveitando o momento –James solta um suspiro e se levanta.

-Sim... Acho que vocês tem razão... –Nisso o celular dele começa a tocar, James encara os dois como se pedindo permissão ao que Abe só faz um movimento de mão para ele prosseguir –Alo –ele fala meio hesitante ao que Gina responde com uma alegria que ele sentia também.

-_Oi James –_o rapaz fica com um sorriso enorme ao que os dois começam a rir baixinho.

-Oi Gina... Er... –James encara o celular, ele não sabia o que dizer, o que se fala para uma pessoa que fez sua noite uma das mais memoráveis que você vai guardar no seu coração por toda a eternidade? –Tudo bem com você? –Gina parecia também ficar meio constrangida e fala.

_-Estou bem sim... Minha mãe e meu pai não implicaram muito comigo... Mesmas advertências de sempre e minha mãe me deu uma po... Remédio... Me sinto bem... Meus irmãos estão começando a aceitar que não sou a Srta Pureza que eles pensavam e estão aceitando que eu posso ser feliz... Mas a vida e assim se não vamos ser felizes para que vivemos? –_James encara o celular incrédulo, ela tinha dito tudo isso sem respirar?

-Gina... Você esta bem mesmo? –a ruiva parecia ouvir o tom do moreno e suspira.

_-Desculpe... Achei que depois de ontem não teríamos mais momentos constrangedores e eu começo a ficar nervosa quando te ligo e saiu falando sem parar... Desculpe... –_James sorri calorosamente, ele sabia que ela não poderia o ver, mas ele tinha certeza que ela poderia sentir ele tentando a acalmá-la.

-Eu sei como você se sente... Eu tive um pânico agora a pouco... –De repente Ryan rouba o celular de James e fala.

-Um pânico? Ele tava quase começando a hiperventilar por achar que assustou você ontem a noite –James pega o celular da mão do loiro e manda um olhar maligno para o amigo dizendo claramente que ia ter troco.

-_Como assim? –_a ruiva perguntou timidamente ao que James volta a mandar um olhar feio para Ryan.

-Não ligue para que o Ryan disse... Ele esta ainda ciumento que eu tive um encontro maravilhoso na noite passada que não acabou comigo levando um tapa na cara –Ryan faz uma carta para o amigo que fica com um sorriso malicioso.

_-Bem... Se você quiser um tapa no nosso próximo encontro é só me pedir –_James cora com o tom malicioso que a ruiva tinha dito e suspira pesadamente.

-Você é má –Gina solta uma risadinha e fala.

_-Faço o meu melhor... –_De repente eles ficam em silencio ao qual James fala.

_-_Então... Eu... Sinto sua falta..._ –_Gina parecia sentir o mesmo e fala em um sussurro.

-_Eu também James... Acho que precisamos nos encontrar para conversar não? –_James sentiu o coração disparar e seu estomago se contorcer de forma irracional, será que ela esta se arrependendo da noite anterior? Ela diria que a família não aprovou? Que ele deveria a esquecer?

James estava tão perdido nos seus pensamentos que Ryan volta a pegar o celular do moreno e fala.

-Ei ruiva linda... Se você não quiser o moreno magricela aqui que ta catatônico, você pode trocar por outro restaurador loiro lindo que pode conquistar seu coração –Nisso James sai de seu transe e manda outro olhar para Ryan.

-Desculpe Gina... Eu... Sim... Devemos conversar –Gina suspira e marca de se encontrar na frente do museu em meia hora, assim que eles desligam o celular (ao qual James fez relutante) ele começou a entrar em pânico.

-Eu sabia... Ela esta arrependida pela noite anterior... Ela vai me mandar esquecê-la... Por que eu tive que dizer que a amava ontem? –Nisso Ryan coloca o amigo sentado na poltrona e oferece outro copo de uísque para o amigo que toma em um gole só.

-James! –professor Dumbledore fala com um olhar sério –Eu não creio que a jovem Srta Weasley esta chamando você para uma conversa para terminar tudo... Acho que ela quer colocar os sentimentos entre vocês na mesa e juntos decidirem que caminho levar a relação de vocês –James ainda estava respirando com dificuldade ao que Ryan fala.

-Ela te ama James –os olhos do moreno vão para o loiro –Eu sei... Sou a ultima pessoa que você ouviria falar de romance... Mas quando ela te beijou naquela escadaria... Não era apenas um beijo de pegação, existia algo naquele beijo entre vocês que me fez me sentir ciumento e invejoso de você James... Não era algo passageiro, era inteiro... Ela realmente sente algo por você e você deve ir nesse encontro e falar o que sente por ela, seja sincero que eu lhe garanto que vocês vão ser felizes juntos –James ainda parecia vacilante ao que Abe fala.

-Vou viver minha vida intensamente sem ter medo de arrependimentos, pois quando minha hora chegar eu poderei ir com um sorriso sabendo que nunca tive duvidas sobre o que vivi –Ele encara James com um olhar fixo que fez o menino estremecer –Meu irmão poderia ser um idiota na maioria das vezes... Mas ele sempre seguiu a vida de forma intensa... Vivendo sem arrependimentos, sempre olhando para frente, claro que ele cometeu alguns erros, mas ele não se deixou cair por isso, ele se levantou e seguiu em frente... Você não deve ter medo James... Você deve encarar este encontro como um ponto decisivo na sua vida, se ela o aceitar, vocês vão ser um dos casais mais felizes que eu já vi... Se ela o recusar, você vai se machucar por um tempo, mas logo você vai encontrar um caminho novo para se levantar e seguir em frente... Uma coisa boa sobre a humanidade e a forma que elas tem de mudar as suas vidas conforme se adaptam aos seus desejos... Enfrente este encontro como uma batalha meu rapaz... Uma batalha pela sua felicidade –Algo no peito de James parecia se orgulhar com as palavras do amigo e mentor e logo ele sai em direção das portas do museu –Um bom garoto –de repente ele se vira para Ryan com um sorriso –Agora meu rapaz... Devemos falar sobre as obras que "supostamente" você deveria estar reparando junto com Emily? –Abe solta uma risada ao ver o rapaz estremecer, Emily tinha brigado com Ryan por ele estar sempre paquerando e não a ajudando nos seus projetos.

James se sentou em um dos degraus do museu com as mãos na cabeça, ele não sabia o que pensar sobre este encontro repentino, ela estaria com duvidas sobre o que sente? Será que tudo estava indo rápido demais? Ele respira profundamente para tentar se acalmar, professor Dumbledore estava certo, ele estava se antecipando ao que ia acontecer, ele iria enfrentar de frente e ia ser feliz de uma forma ou de outra.

-Se continuar a me ignorar eu vou começar a achar que a noite passada não foi tão bom para você –James quase pula de onde estava, ali estava a menina que tinha encantado seu coração com um sorriso vacilante, o mesmo que ele tentava mostrar, suspirando ele se levanta e fala.

-Me desculpe... Me perdi nos meus pensamentos agora... –Gina segura seu braço e sorri um pouco mais.

-Posso saber quais pensamentos? –James encara a ruiva intensamente e fala.

-Você... Desde ontem meus pensamentos são apenas de você, Gina –a ruiva cora ainda mais com o olhar do moreno e suspira.

-Realmente precisamos conversar não é? –O moreno cabeceia e eles vão em direção do café da madame Sofia.

Eles cumprimentam calmamente a velha senhora e se sentam em uma das mesas mais afastadas, os primeiros minutos eram agonizantes já que nenhum deles sabia o que falar, cansado de ficar rodando a colher no chá, James encara a ruiva e fala.

-Então... O que somo? –a ruiva quase deixa cair a xícara em sua mão e suspira.

-Eu não estou certa James... Tem tanta cosa que não sabemos um do outro... –James se inclina na cadeira e fala suavemente.

-Você esta com medo –os olhos da ruiva pareciam se alargar ao que ele continua –Algum homem fez você sofrer... Você tem medo de se prender a alguém porque tem medo que aconteça de novo... Mas eu não sou este homem Gina... Eu realmente sinto diferente ao seu lado... Eu... Eu amo você –a ruiva se inclina sobre a mesa e segura a mão de James.

-E um pouco mais complicado que isso... Mas sim... Eu amei um rapaz na época da escola... Ele era o melhor amigo do meu irmão... Mas de repente ele mudou nos nossos últimos anos na escola e de repente ele desapareceu sem dizer nada –ela enxuga uma lágrima e suspira –No começo eu era ridícula, ele era uma espécie de herói na nossa escola e eu idolatrava ele... Mas com o tempo eu fui mudando e percebi que gostava dele pelo que ele era... Mas então tudo mudou e cada um foi seguindo sua vida e eu parei no tempo... Achando que ele voltaria... Mas desde que eu conheci você... Eu não pensei nele uma só vez desde que eu lhe conheci James... –Ela cora ainda mais ao que ele aperta sua mão como se lhe dando forças –Desde que eu conheci você, meu mundo mudou... Eu não sou mais a menina que espera pelo seu amor... Eu decidi ir com você... Eu tomei a decisão de ser feliz ao seu lado... Isso é... Se você me quiser... –Nisso James se levanta e puxa a ruiva para um beijo poderoso.

Madame Sofia encara o menino que ela via como um filho com um sorriso bondoso, quantas noites ela desejou aos céus que uma mulher boa fosse colocada no caminho do pequeno James e ao que parecia o destino tinha atendido suas preces e ele parecia feliz como ela nunca tinha visto, de repente o moreno quebra o beijo e encara a ruiva com aqueles olhos verdes intensos.

-Eu te amo Gina Weasley... De uma forma que eu não sei explicar... Mas eu simplesmente amo você... –a ruiva parecia ficar com um sorriso ainda maior, parecia que a confissão dele parecia tornar o mundo menos complicado, não era preciso pensar, não era preciso decidir, simplesmente dizer que o ama era fácil.

Ela se levantou e ficou em frente a ele e murmurou.

-Eu... Eu te amo... James... –o moreno novamente captura os lábios da ruiva em um beijo intenso que parecia ter parado o mundo completamente, não era um beijo de paixão ou necessidade, era carregado de um sentimento que muitos sentiam falta no mundo, Madame Sofia poderia sentir aquele doce sentimento envolvendo a todos na cafeteria e enxuga as lágrimas ao ver o menino tão feliz.

Gina não saberia definir o que sentia, ela simplesmente se sentia completa, ela tinha beijado outros homens, alguns que ela terminou simplesmente pois não havia faíscas entre eles, mas James, era como se ele fosse o seu próprio sol, não era apenas faíscas de um amor passageiro, era algo mais intenso, mais antigo, que não poderia simplesmente ser explicado com palavras.

Era um sentimento diferente de tudo que ela já tinha sentido na vida.

Harry poderia voltar um dia, mas ela duvidava que ele pudesse a fazer se sentir assim, ela duvidava se homem algum conseguisse a fazer se sentir assim.

Ainda abraçados, os dois estavam inconscientes a platéia que tinha aumentado.

Ryan soltava assovios enquanto as mulheres tentavam falar para ele se calar, algumas meninas encaravam James e Gina com um olhar de desejo e ao mesmo tempo tristeza, pois elas não tinham certeza se poderiam achar tal amor assim.

Madame Sofia tentava voltar a atender os clientes, mas hora ou outra ela mandava um olhar para o casal que estava preso em seu pequeno mundo.

James sentia que algo tinha mudado dentro dele, ele sentia algo percorrer suas veias de uma maneira maravilhosa e ele sabia que isso tudo era graças a ruiva em seus braços, ele tinha que fazer algo para concluir isso, mas ele não estava certo.

Tomado pela inspiração do filme da noite passada, James se ajoelha em frente a Gina e fala.

-Gina... Você se tornou uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida... Antes de você eu vagava pelo mundo sem rumo e sem saber o que eu seria... Mas me sentir completo assim, apenas quando estou com você... Sei que ainda não nos conhecemos completamente... Mas eu quero você na minha vida –ele segura sua mão e suspira –Eu não irei lhe pedir para se casar comigo, pois ainda temos que descobrir mais um sobre o outro... Mas você aceita ser minha namorada? –a ruiva encarou o garoto a sua frente atordoada, ele tinha sido romântico, não brega com cantadas feitas, ele estava dizendo com seu coração o que sentia.

Suavemente Gina beija a mão dele e murmura.

-Sim James... Eu aceito ser sua namorada –os dois pareciam se esquecer de todos e se unem novamente em um beijo.

James apenas manda um olhar para Ryan que avisa o professor Dumbledore mais tarde.

Ele não voltaria para o museu até segunda que vem.

**Homenagem.**

**Este capitulo vai para uma amiga que eu gosto muito... ela sempre lê as minhas fics e sempre me bate quando eu demoro demais para escrever..rsrsrs**

**Espero que você goste dessa homenagem assim como eu gosto de você linda...**

**doce Laura...**

**te adoro por demais linda.. espero que você goste do cap... ate quando der meu anjo..rs**


	8. Capitulo VIII – Erros do Passado

**Pedaços de um passado esquecido.**

**Nota do autor:** Novamente eu não sou a criadora desse universo maravilhoso, se fosse eu seria uma mulher loira e linda cheia de dinheiro que vive na Inglaterra, sendo que sou um homem moreno pobre brasileiro, então eu faço esta fics sem fins lucrativos apenas para diversão, espero que vocês gostem dela.

**Resumo:** Ele estava cansado de sofrer e achou que a melhor maneira seria esquecer de tudo, mas isso era a melhor situação? E se o destino colocasse um obstáculo no seu caminho que o fizesse cair novamente no seu passado? Conheça James Evans, um rapaz que tentou achar seu passado e acabou encontrando na forma de uma ruiva que mudaria completamente seu mundo.

**Capitulo VIII – Erros do Passado.**

Parecia que a vida tinha tomado um rumo diferente para James desde que ele conheceu Gina Weasley.

Antigamente ele manteria uma fachada feliz para as pessoas que o conheciam, ele evitaria se ligar a alguém e voltaria para sua casa para tentar encontrar qualquer pista sobre seu passado ou quem ele era, todas as noites ele revirava os inúmeros livros atrás de qualquer coisa que seja sobre seu passado ou a possível causa da sua amnésia.

Mas agora com aquela ruiva em sua vida, ele se perguntava por que ele tinha deixado de viver tanto tentando descobrir sobre o passado?

Mesmo que eles não pudessem sair todas as noites, James sempre tentava achar uma forma de manter contato com a ruiva, ele não poderia ligar toda hora que ele sentia falta dela, então ele começou a mandar mensagens em texto para a ruiva que no começo parecia não saber como mandar de volta e ligava para o moreno, mas depois de uma noite com Hermione lhe ensinando, a ruiva parecia mandar a mesma quantidade de mensagens como James.

Hermione teve que intervir e falar para ambos esvaziarem um pouco a memória do celular se não ele deixaria de funcionar, algo que James ouviu pelo telefone, já que ele ainda não conheceu ninguém da família de Gina.

Este era outro fator que tinha deixado James curioso, desde a primeira ligação onde Rony (o irmãos mais próximo de Gina pela idade) tinha o ameaçado de morte juntamente com seus outros irmãos, ele achou estranho eles não terem vindo cobrar sobre suas intenções sobre a relação com a irmãzinha deles.

O que James parecia agradecer, pois ele teve pesadelos ruins sobre seis ruivos fortes o encarando como se fossem carrascos.

Ele tentou perguntar para Gina sobre eles, mas tudo que ele conseguiu de volta era a sua ruiva murmurar algo como "idiotas sem cérebros que não tem mais nada para fazerem e não percebem que eu não sou mais um bebê", depois de três tentativas James achou que era melhor não perguntar mais sobre os irmãos dela.

Mas ele não se importava com o que o aguardava, ele amava Gina e não desistiria por nada nesse mundo.

Este era outro fator que deixava James intrigado.

Antes de Gina, ele nunca considerou ter um relacionamento, sempre que ele ficava com alguma menina, ele deixava claro suas intenções e não parecia sentir uma afinidade com ninguém, quando as meninas pareciam desejar mais, elas sempre o deixavam dizendo que ele precisava deixar de viver no passado.

Mas ele não conseguia fazer isso, ele precisava entender quem ele era para ter para onde ir.

Agora com Gina, ele não sentia mais isso, ele não precisava inventar desculpas ou formas de sair de uma relação, ele não tinha duvidas de nada, apenas viver com a ruiva era o suficiente para ele.

As semanas viraram meses e a visão de Gina na casa de James parecia constante e ficou natural encontrar a ruiva acenando para algum vizinho ou alguém passeando com um cachorro na praça em frente, James parecia ganhar um sorriso bobo que Ryan muitas vezes o provocava que o amor estava "curando" ele da vida que ele tinha.

Apenas para receber um tapa na nuca de Emily o mandando voltar ao trabalho.

Hoje faria três meses desde que ele a pediu em namoro no café e queria fazer algo especial para esta noite, Professor Abe tinha lhe oferecido bilhetes para um concerto de Rock que ele achou duvidoso o porque um senhor de idade tinha aqueles ingressos, mas depois de confirmar com Gina, eles pareciam decidir que um pouco de dança seguido de um jantar seria uma boa comemoração para o terceiro mês de namoro deles.

Esta era outra coisa que intrigava James sobre a ruiva, tinha dias que ela preferia ficar em casa e assistir algo na TV aconchegada em seus braços, e outras noites ela o carregava para um clube noturno onde eles dançariam e ririam sem parar por horas, mesmo que James não soubesse dançar direito, Gina parecia mais do que feliz de ensiná-lo.

Principalmente nas danças lentas onde ele poderia a segurar bem perto.

Mas esta noite ele queria se divertir, Ryan tinha enganado Emily em ir com ele para o concerto, a menina parecia formar em sua mente formas de fugir do rapaz, mas ao mesmo tempo queria curtir o concerto, James poderia ouvir ela murmurando algo sobre ninguém perceber que Ryan estivesse desmaiado se ela o batesse e ela poderia aproveitar e achar alguém interessante.

James se perguntava quando ela aceitaria o fato que estava se apaixonando pelo amigo irresponsável.

O moreno estava novamente sonhando com a sua ruiva quando Ryan lhe fala.

-Por tudo que e mais sagrado cara... Pede para o professor Dumbledore me colocar de volta na sua equipe? –James encara o amigo que parecia suplicante.

-Deixa eu ver... Emily percebeu que você andou enrolando na pintura e esta ameaçando você de ficar no final de semana? –o loiro cabeceia e fala.

-Aquela garota não e normal James... Eu estou te dizendo... Ela acha o defeito quase microscópico para eu corrigir e eu não consigo ver, quando eu digo que pode ser só impressão dela, ela agarra aquela lente condenada e me faz vasculhar até encontrar um fio fora do lugar... –o garoto parecia estremecer –Você tem que me ajudar James –o moreno suspira e encara o amigo.

-Você sabe que se eu pudesse eu pediria para você voltar... Mas o professor Dumbledore insiste que você precisa de experiência na área da Emily... –de repente o loiro parecia sentir um calafrio e a garota em questão aparece ao seu lado.

-Eu pensei ter dito para você dar uma olhada na pintura da ponte novamente não foi Ryan? –O garoto parecia lançar um olhar suplicante para James que apenas tenta esconder um sorriso, mas fala rapidamente.

-Ele veio buscar um pincel para o trabalho –ele aponta para a bancada onde os objetos estavam ao que Ryan manda um olhar agradecido para o amigo.

-Se você queria material, você deveria ter falado comigo –Emily tenta usar um tom superior, mas James poderia ouvir um tom de decepção na voz da menina, vendo que seu amigo ia dizer alguma besteira, o moreno logo fala.

-Ele não queria te incomodar Emily... O fato e que Ryan me disse que você andou trabalhando demais e ele queria compensar e não ficar pedindo as coisas para você –ele manda um olhar claro para o amigo, não abra a sua boca ao qual surpreendentemente Ryan não diz nada.

-Obrigado Ryan... Mas precisando de ajuda não hesite em me chamar –ela se afasta ao qual Ryan encara o amigo maravilhado.

-Você precisa abrir uma aula de como se safar de uma bronca... Você faria uma fortuna –James apenas dá um tapa na nuca do amigo e o manda para o trabalho.

No final do dia, tudo o que James queria era chegar em casa, tomar uma ducha relaxante antes de ir para o concerto com Gina, embora ele estivesse um pouco cansado, ele não poderia negar que sempre que via o entusiasmo da ruiva, ele sentia como se uma força o dominasse e todo o cansaço sumia rapidamente e ele poderia aproveitar a noite de forma intensa.

-JAMES –o moreno se virou instantaneamente para quem estava o chamando, mas quando ele se virou ele sentiu alguém tentando o beijar.

-Jasmine? –ele encarou a ruiva com os mesmos olhos azuis céu que ele tinha se interessado uma vez, mas a menina parecia diferente.

-Como e bom ver você, James! Senti tanto a sua falta... –ela tinha abraçado o rapaz que tentava se desvencilhar.

-Espera ai Jasmine... O que você quer comigo? –o moreno tentava sair do abraço constrangedor ao que a ruiva estava lhe dando.

-Como assim James? Eu pensei que você ficaria feliz em me ver... –James suspira profundamente, ela tinha o largado como um cão e ela pensava que ele sentia falta dela?

-Eu... Fiquei... Mas... O que você faz aqui? –a menina fica com um sorriso e puxa o moreno em direção da cafeteria.

-Eu fiquei muito mau com o termino do nosso namoro... Você sabe... Precisei de um tempo para colocar esta minha cabecinha no lugar, mas então percebi o quanto você era especial para mim James... Você não era como os outros que eu sai depois... Assim que eu percebi isso eu me decidi, precisava voltar para ter o meu amor de volta... –James encara a menina incrédulo, ela estava o levando para o lugar onde ele pediu Gina em namoro e estava dizendo que ela queria ele de volta?

Ele retira o braço do aperto da ruiva e fala.

-Jasmine, você precisa saber de algo –a ruiva lança um sorriso e fala.

-Você pode me contar tudo no café amor, eu sei que você deve de ter algumas novidades e quero saber de tudinho –James enfim perde um pouco a paciência e fala.

-Eu estou com uma pessoa Jasmine –a ruiva parecia travar na escadaria e se vira para o rapaz.

-Como assim? –James suspira fundo e fala.

-Eu estou com uma pessoa Jasmine, ela se chama Gina e eu pedi ela em namoro... –a menina encara James com um olhar intenso antes de sorrir.

-Mas ela não deve de ser nada, eu aceito que você paquere uma menina ou outra, afinal você é tão lindo... –ela tenta segurar o braço de James novamente, mas ele se desvencilha.

-Ela não e uma simples paquera, Jasmine, eu a pedi em namoro a três meses, alias hoje e nosso aniversario de três meses –a ruiva parecia enfim perceber que o rapaz estava sério e fala.

-Mas... Mas eu pensei que você me amava James –James parecia suspirar toda vez que se encontrava com esta menina, por que ela não poderia entender?

-Eu gostei de você Jasmine... Mas você me deixou para "se achar" me deixando como se fosse um cachorro por "enganar" os seus sentimentos e eu fiquei sozinho todo este tempo, mas agora eu tenho uma pessoa que me ama e me faz me sentir completo, desculpe se de alguma forma eu dei esperanças para você, mas eu amo a Gina... –De repente a ruiva encarou o moreno e apontou um dedo diretamente para seu peito.

-Eu não acredito em você, James –ela fica com um sorriso e fala –Eu sei que você esta brincando... Você me disse que me amava e eu sei que você não esta com outra –de repente uma figura fala docemente.

-Desculpe, mas eu acho que você esta falando do "MEU" namorado –Jasmine se vira para ficar de frente de Gina Weasley.

A ruiva tinha ido para a casa de James mais cedo, mas ao encontrar a casa vazia ela tinha decidido andar até o museu para falar com o namorado, mas assim que ela tinha chego na cena, no começo ela se sentiu traída quando viu James nos braços de outra ruiva, mas assim que ele disse que a amava, Gina sentia o coração explodir de uma alegria que ela nunca tinha sentido, quando a menina tinha insistido que ele não estava com ninguém, ela teve que fazer algo e fica ao lado de James.

-Quem é "esta" –Jasmine manda um olhar depreciativo para Gina ao que algo no peito de James parecia rosnar.

-Esta "querida", é a namorada do homem que você, de forma imbecil, largou –Gina manda um olhar como se pedindo desculpas caso tivesse ferido os sentimentos de James, mas este parecia ocupado demais mandando uma carranca feroz para a menina na sua frente.

-Namorada? Ta bom... Como se ele fosse pedir você em namoro –Jasmine solta uma risada ao que começa atrair pessoas, James estava para puxar Gina e deixar Jasmine falando sozinha quando a Weasley mais nova pergunta.

-O que você quis dizer com isso? –Jasmine parecia ficar com um sorriso mau e fala.

-Olhe para você menina, você não percebeu que James só te escolheu porque você tem cabelo vermelho? Isso só mostra que ele queria que eu voltasse... Talvez você tenha se divertido com ela, mas aceite, ele e meu –Nisso algo inesperado aconteceu, James apareceu bem em frente de Jasmine com um olhar intenso, algo que jamais tinha feito, o sorriso da ruiva parecia vacilar tamanha a intensidade do olhar do rapaz que fala com uma voz gélida.

-Você é uma pessoa patética Fineas... Eu achei que poderia sentir algo por você quando você simplesmente pisou no meu coração dizendo que eu deveria deixar de ser quem sou... Eu passei os próximos meses achando que eu merecia isso, que eu não deveria ser feliz, mas eu encontrei Gina e desde então percebi que nunca poderia ser feliz ao lado de uma menina egoísta como você que só pensa no próprio umbigo, eu comecei a perceber que o que sentia por você não era nada mais do que simples atração porque estava sozinho, mas com Gina é diferente, eu a amo... Algo que eu jamais senti por você e pode ter certeza eu nunca direi para mulher alguma que não seja a Gina... –James se vira para sair quando Jasmine segura seu braço.

-Eu sei que você esta mentindo... Eu sei... –James parecia apenas se desvencilhar do seu braço e fala.

-Quando você me viu mentir sobre algo? Eu jamais menti para você e não aprendi nesse tempo que você se ausentou, esta garota me ama como eu sou e me aceita como quero ser, não irei aceitar que você diga algo sobre ela já que você não a conhece –James começa a caminhar para a namorada quando Gina fala.

-James... –o moreno envolve o braço em volta da cintura da ruiva e murmura.

-Podemos ficar em casa hoje amor? Eu não estou me sentindo bem em sair –Gina cabeceia ao que eles deixam a menina chorando nas escadarias, ela ainda mandava um olhar de repulsa para o casal, mas Ryan pode ouvir ela ainda murmurando sobre James ainda amá-la.

Os dois caminharam em silencio até sua casa, onde James caiu em um sofá e Gina o encarou desconfortavelmente, ela não sabia muita coisa sobre o passado de James, ela sabia que ele tinha namorado algumas meninas, mas que jamais tinha ido até o fim com nenhuma, mas aquela menina parecia diferente e o comentário sobre Gina estar com James por ela ser parecida com a ruiva tinha mexido com Gina.

-Me desculpe Gina –Harry murmura de forma tão desanimada que a ruiva se senta no sofá e coloca a cabeça do moreno em seu colo –Eu sai com ela um tempo atrás... Achei que ela era especial... Eu não sei... Mas quando eu não sentia que poderia ter um futuro com ela, ela me acusou de nunca ter me interessado verdadeiramente por ela, que eu estava apenas brincando... Eu tentei dizer como me sentia, mas ela não me ouviu... –James suspira pesadamente enquanto fecha os olhos, o "namoro" com Jasmine tinha sido um pesadelo desde o começo, a menina era ciumenta, egoísta e exigia uma atenção de James que parecia quase doentia, ele tentou entender o por que ele se sentia fortemente atraído por ela, mas ele não conseguia entender, quando enfim ele resolveu desistir do namoro, a menina tinha surtado, o acusado de tantas coisas que ele nem se lembrava de metade e depois sumido dizendo que ele merecia ser sozinho.

Aquele comentário tinha o abalado muito e demorou para ele voltar ao normal, embora ele sentisse que ele merecia ser sozinho.

-Ela não presta James –Gina fala fortemente, ela entendia agora o que tinha acontecido, James era um mistério, mas ele sempre foi sincero quando veio ao que ele sentia, não importa o tempo que demorasse para ele se abrir, ele dizia com o coração tudo o que ele sentia –Ela esta apenas brava pelo fato de ter perdido uma pessoa especial... Mas eu não vou reclamar já que eu ganhei você –ela desliza um beijo na testa do moreno que parecia sorrir ainda mais.

-O que eu fiz para merecer você? –ele fala apaixonadamente ao que Gina solta uma risadinha.

-Teve que me encontrar em um café, praticamente gritar meu nome em um museu e me beijar de uma forma que ainda faz meu cérebro entrar em curto de forma que eu não sei se estou indo ou vindo –James fica com um sorriso malicioso e fala.

-Quer colocar em pratica este meu presente com os seus lábios? –antes que Gina pudesse dizer algo, a campainha toca que James suspira fortemente –Se for o Ryan de novo pedindo maneiras de não irritar a Emily eu juro que tranco ele no deposito com ela por três horas –Gina solta novamente uma risadinha ao que James vai atender a porta.

Era Jasmine.

-Como você sabe onde eu moro? O que você quer aqui? –James pergunta em um momento de pânico, ele jamais tinha trazido Jasmine para sua casa e o que ela queria? Eles já não tinham dito tudo?

-Você precisa me escutar James, aquela garota fez algo com você... Eu sei... Você não pode ter deixado de me amar assim... –Nisso Gina passa pelo namorado e fala.

-Se toca garota, você não vê que o James já te superou e esta comigo agora? –Jasmine lança um olhar pedregoso para a ruiva e fala.

-Não estou falando com você... Garota... –Jasmine fala com tamanho nojo que fez o animal no peito de James rosnar de tal forma que o rosnado sai pela sua boca.

-Escuta bem Jasmine, eu tentei ser educado e mostrar para você que eu não te amo e estou com alguém... Mas se você vem com intenção de invadir a minha casa e xingar a mulher que eu amo eu vou ser obrigado a chamar a policia –Jasmine parecia ter recebido um tapa na cara e estava para dizer algo quando Gina fala.

-Eu vou cuidar disso James –ele pega o braço da menina que logo me fala.

-Me larga sua... Sua... –Mas então algo estranho aconteceu, Gina lançou um olhar para a ruiva que a fez parar no mesmo lugar e segui-la sem dizer uma palavra, James sentiu que algo pudesse sair errado, ele não queria que Gina se machucasse, Jasmine tinha sido ciumenta quando eles namoravam e tinha atacado uma menina quando ela pensou "ter olhado para o meu namorado" James teve que praticamente arrastar a namorada para longe da pobre menina que foi levada para um hospital por seu namorado, ele estava para sair quando de repente Jasmine encara James com um olhar vago e se vira para ir embora.

-O que você fez? –James pergunta surpreso com a forma que a namorada simplesmente fez a outra ruiva ir embora sem levantar uma mão, sem gritar nem nada.

-Digamos que eu apenas precisei dizer algumas palavrinhas mágicas com aquela menina para ela entender que você não esta mais disponível –Gina fica com um sorriso misterioso ao que James a abraça fortemente e fala.

-Eu te amo minha bruxinha particular –Gina solta uma risadinha e tenta não deixar transparecer o como aquele comentário tinha a afetado.

Assim que Gina tinha puxado Jasmine para fora da casa, Gina rapidamente lança um feitiço para apagar a mente da menina e faz a menina se esquecer de James, fazendo com que ele seja apenas alguém com quem ela saiu e que não deu certo, que ela precisava ir embora se não perderia o vôo para a Irlanda, a ruiva nem ao menos piscou sobre o fato de estar na frente da casa de James ou porque ela estava ali, para ela era lógico que ela só veio visitar um amigo e o pegou em uma hora ruim com sua namorada.

Sorrindo, Jasmine pega um taxi e vai para o aeroporto onde ela pega um vôo de volta para casa.

Enquanto uma ruiva voltava para seu país, a outra estava aconchegada nos braços do namorado com um sorriso, ela sabia que ela não deveria usar feitiços em trouxas dessa maneira, seu pai ficaria bravo e decepcionado com ela, mas ela tinha visto uma sombra de dor passar pelos olhos de James e ela jurou que não o veria naquela tristeza mais, ela tinha vivido para ver um garoto ser assombrado com os mesmo brilho no olhar e ela não deixaria James passar por isso.

-O que você quer fazer? –James pergunta com um sorriso ao que Gina eleva uma sobrancelha.

-Eu pensei que você queria ficar em casa... –Harry dá um beijo no pescoço da ruiva a fazendo perder seu pensamento por um momento.

-Podemos ficar... Mas eu pensei que você estava ansiosa para ir no concerto de Rock –Gina parecia pensativa e então sorri para o namorado.

-Você poderia fazer um show particular para mim que eu iria aproveitar da mesma maneira –ela lança um sorriso malicioso para o namorado que sorri ainda mais.

-Só se você fazer o mesmo –a ruiva cora ao sentir o olhar intenso de James para ela e fala.

-Quem sabe... A noite pode ser proveitosa... –Ambos sorriem um para o outro e se perdem em mais um beijo apaixonado.

James sabia que existia algo que Gina não estava lhe contado, afinal, eles namoravam há três meses e ele não conhecia ninguém da sua família, mas ele esperaria por ela dizer o que era seu segredo, ele não iria a pressioná-la, ela jamais fez isso com ele, mas ele queria poder quebrar um pouco a barreira entre os dois.

Gina parecia sentir o mesmo, pois logo suspira e fala.

-Eu queria que você conhecesse a minha cunhada e meu irmão... –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha ao que a ruiva sorri –Rony e Hermione... Eles são um casal... Interessante, me lembra muito Ryan e Emily –ela se aconchega nos braços do namorado que sorri ainda mais.

-Eu gostaria de conhecê-los... Você fala tanto deles que parece que os conheço –Gina de repente fica com um sorriso triste e fala.

-Eu sei que eu deveria ter te apresentado para minha família James... Mas... E que... –James coloca um dedo nos lábios da ruiva e fala.

-Eu sei que você não me disse tudo sobre você, Gina, mas eu não vou te forçar a contar, quando você estiver pronta você vai me contar e eu não vou deixar de amar você –Gina encara firmemente o namorado e fala.

-Você pode ficar com medo... Eu não sei... –James coloca uma mão na bochecha da ruiva fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

-Eu te digo Gina... Eu amo você... Não tem nada que você diga que me fará dizer o contrario... –ela estava para falar quando ele coloca um beijo nos lábios dela –Você não precisa me contar hoje... Temos uma vida para nos conhecer –de repente ele fica vacilante –Isso é... Se você ainda me querer... –Gina encarou o moreno incrédula, ele esta com medo que ela o deixaria?

-Eu jamais farei isso James... Eu também te amo... –ela murmura no peito do moreno antes de beijá-lo fazendo com que um frio de puro prazer passasse por sua espinha.

-Eu não sei o encanto que você usou em mim... Mas jamais me senti assim... Eu te amo Ginevra Weasley –Gina parecia também sentir o frio passar por sua espinha e murmura antes de beijar o pescoço do rapaz.

-Me diga de novo –ele sorri e murmura no ouvido dela.

-Eu te amo Gina Weasley –a ruiva parecia soltar um suspiro de profundo prazer diante das palavras e logo eles se esquecem novamente de todos os problemas e erros do passado com uma noite de paixão.

Gina voltaria para sua casa na manhã seguinte onde os irmãos perguntariam sobre como foi a festa de três meses ou "a grande comemoração" como os gêmeos diriam, seus pais lançariam sorrisos conspiradores como se soubessem o tipo de comemoração que eles tiveram ao que a ruiva iria fingir que não viu.

Mas nada poderia apagar o sorriso da ruiva naquele dia, não importa o que aquela menina tinha dito sobre elas serem parecidas, ela viu nos olhos de James um amor verdadeiro quando ele dizia que a amava.

Ele nunca a tratou como uma substituição, eles jamais a fez sentir como se fosse outra pessoa, ele dizia com seu coração e alma que a amava.

Não importa o que um errinho do passado disse.

Ela viveria todos os momentos felizes que tinha com aquele homem todas as noites que ela conseguisse ter.

Ela seria feliz.

**Homenagem.  
Este capitulo vai para uma amiga especial que eu amo completamente... minha doce Nyta... Ela e uma leitora que sempre esta querendo ler o que eu escrevo e me chantageia para eu escrever mais..rsrsrs**

**saiba que sua amizade (assim como das suas irmãs) sempre foi e sempre vai ser muito especial para mim meu anjo...**

**te adoro por demais lindinha...**

**Espero que você goste do capitulo meu anjo...**


	9. Capitulo IX – Descoberta

**Pedaços de um passado esquecido.**

**Nota do autor:** Novamente eu não sou a criadora desse universo maravilhoso, se fosse eu seria uma mulher loira e linda cheia de dinheiro que vive na Inglaterra, sendo que sou um homem moreno pobre brasileiro, então eu faço esta fics sem fins lucrativos apenas para diversão, espero que vocês gostem dela.

**Resumo:** Ele estava cansado de sofrer e achou que a melhor maneira seria esquecer de tudo, mas isso era a melhor situação? E se o destino colocasse um obstáculo no seu caminho que o fizesse cair novamente no seu passado? Conheça James Evans, um rapaz que tentou achar seu passado e acabou encontrando na forma de uma ruiva que mudaria completamente seu mundo.

**Capitulo IX – Descoberta.**

Hoje era um dia especial para James, não apenas porque ele veria sua ruiva novamente, mas hoje ela traria seu irmão e sua cunhada para o conhecer no museu, James sabia que ele estava sendo um bobo por estar tão nervoso, mas era a família da mulher que ele amava e queria causar uma boa primeira impressão.

-Cara, você dormiu com a irmã deles e eles não te mataram... Então você não precisa se preocupar –O moreno lança um olhar gélido para Ryan que finge que não o afetou.

-Você não esta ajudando Ryan –o loiro parecia sorrir ainda mais pelo desconforto de James quando o moreno parecia sorrir maliciosamente e fala –Oi Emily –Ryan instantaneamente manda um olhar bravo para James antes de colar um sorriso nos lábios para a menina que se aproxima.

-Ola James... Ola... Ryan... –Emily parecia envergonhada e James sentiu uma pontada de pena por ter incluído a menina para o seu salvamento do Ryan, mas o loiro estava realmente o perturbando agora.

Como ele iria agir na frente de um dos irmãos da mulher que ele amava e que não tinha o apresentado durante os três meses de namoro deles?

-Você parece pálido James –Emily fala com uma voz maternal enquanto coloca uma mão na testa do amigo.

-E que hoje ele vai de encontro ao destino –Ryan fala com um sorriso ao que James parecia o fuzilar com o olhar –Mas falando seriamente, a ruiva dele vai trazer um dos irmãos e uma cunhada para conhecer ele... Nosso pequeno James esta crescendo –James estava para esmurrar o braço do amigo quando de repente aquela doce voz chegou até ele.

-Eu não lhe disse para deixar meu James em paz, Ryan? –o loiro se vira para ver a ruiva com um sorriso um tanto maléfico que fez o menino fingir reverencia.

-Eu jamais enfrentaria a ira da dama das chamas –Gina apenas sorri e se vira para o namorado.

-Oi amor –ela beija suavemente os lábios de James que parecia esquecer rapidamente de todos os problemas.

-Oi meu anjo –ele abraça a ruiva suavemente antes de olhar por cima de seu ombro.

Ali estava ele, o rapaz que jurou sua morte pelo telefone caso machucasse a ruiva em seus braços, James considerou o irmão de Gina por uns instantes.

Ele era alto, tinha os cabelos vermelhos, mas de um tom diferente do de Gina, parecia bem fortalecido e mantinha um olhar calculado em James que sustentou o olhar, ele não iria rebaixar com medo só porque ele era um dos irmãos de Gina.

A garota ao seu lado, ao que ele supôs ser Hermione, parecia uma menina delicada e ao mesmo tempo com um ar de sabedoria em volta dela.

Ela tinha cabelos crespos um pouco domados e um sorriso fácil que mostrava que ela era uma pessoa pacifica, mas ao mesmo tempo determinada.

Um silencio recaiu entre eles por um bom tempo até que Gina sorri e fala.

-Bem, acho que já nos conhecemos muito bem por telefone então vou fazer as apresentações James, estes são meu irmão Ronald Weasley e a esposa dele, Hermione Granger Weasley, ou aquela mulher doida que fica falando enquanto estou no telefone –a morena ruboriza e fala.

-Gina... –os três soltam risadas enquanto Rony ainda encarava James com um olhar fixo.

-Prazer em conhecê-los –ele estende a mão para Rony que não fez menção alguma de apertar de volta ao qual Hermione rapidamente aperta a mão do rapaz.

-Eu fiquei super curiosa quando a Gina me contou que você é um restaurador de obras de arte... Vocês usam que tipo de materiais para isso? –Mas logo Rony fala.

-O que você quer com a minha irmãzinha? –Gina se vira para o irmão rapidamente, ela coloca uma voz ameaçadora.

-Rony... –Mas nisso James segura seu ombro e fala.

-Me deixe conversar com ele –ele faz sinal para Ryan que se aproxima –Você poderia levar Gina e Hermione para conhecer as instalações? Eu tenho que ter uma conversa com o irmão de Gina agora –Ryan olha para o ruivo que parecia poder partir o amigo em dois e depois encara James.

-Certo... Mas grite se precisar de ajuda –James apenas manda um sorriso para Gina e o amigo antes de se virar para Rony.

-O que você quer saber? –James pergunta categoricamente ao que Rony fica com um olhar ainda mais desafiador.

-Eu quero saber as suas intenções com a minha irmãzinha, eu sei que você disse que a amava, ela fica com aquele sorriso bobo sempre que volta de algum encontro de vocês, mas eu não acredito que você possa ser bom o suficiente para minha irmã... Sendo... –de repente o ruivo parecia perceber o que estava para dizer e então emenda –Eu quero saber como você pretende cuidar da minha irmã? –James eleva uma sobrancelha sobre o deslize do ruivo, mas logo fala.

-Eu amo a Gina, eu sei que você pode não acreditar, mas eu ganhei uma vida desde que ela aceitou ser minha namorada... Não sei se ela te contou que eu não tenho memórias desde sete anos trás, antes disso eu não sei quem eu era ou o que fazia, mas com a sua irmã eu não preciso ser alguém meio completo que não sabe quem é, ela me faz me sentir como se eu não precisasse saber quem sou, eu amo a sua irmã e quero um dia pedir a mão dela em casamento, se isso não e o bastante para você então eu sinto muito, mas o que importa e a nossa felicidade, eu não farei nada para causar uma briga entre a sua família, mas não deixarei você e nem ninguém levar ela para longe de mim –Rony encarou o rapaz na sua frente com os olhos largos, por um breve momento ele não viu o namorado trouxa de sua irmã, ele viu a sombra do amigo que ele tentou esquecer por um longo tempo, mas não era possível que fosse, James era alguém diferente de Harry.

Embora ambos tivessem cabelo negro arrepiado e olhos verdes, James não usava óculos e não tinha a cicatriz, seu rosto era um pouco mais fino e ele parecia mais alto do que a ultima vez que o ruivo tinha visto Harry, mas a forma que ele falou, com tamanha determinação, fez o ruivo voltar no tempo onde ele poderia ver Harry dando ordens para alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix.

De repente a disputa foi interrompida quando uma forte explosão aconteceu no lado onde Ryan tinha levado Gina e Hermione.

-O que foi isso? –James perguntou apreensivo já correndo para o local, mas Rony tinha percebido o que era.

Ele era um dos melhores aurores do ministério desde a queda de Voldemort, muitos começaram a compará-lo com Moody ou os Longbottons, embora alguns ainda o vissem como o parceiro de Harry Potter, Rony tinha começado um nome com seu esforço e junto com Tonks, ou melhor Lupin, eles resolviam casos de forma rápida e precisa.

Ele tinha visto um flash de luz passar rapidamente antes da explosão e sabia que isso significava, alguns bruxos estavam causando problemas no mundo trouxa novamente.

Encarando o namorado da irmã indo em direção do perigo, Rony logo fala.

-Eu vou ver o que aconteceu, chame alguém para ajudar –sem esperar por resposta o ruivo entra na área onde quatro bruxos apontavam as varinhas para Gina, Hermione, aquele amigo loiro de James e algumas crianças que estavam ali na excursão, Gina e Hermione tentavam de todas as formas proteger as crianças enquanto Ryan se perguntava o que estava acontecendo.

Rony rapidamente entra na rixa, mas assim que ele entrou, mais três homens saíram de algumas pilastras e começaram a atacar o ruivo.

-Ora!Ora! O que temos aqui? –Rony sabia daquela voz, Draco Malfoy, ele tinha conseguido se safar da cadeia usando a desculpa da maldição Imperiosa e subornando alguns políticos para sair ileso, o fato que ele nunca tinha sido marcado ajudou na sua mentira, agora ele estava ali causando problemas novamente, ele tentou muitas vezes prender o loiro, mas sem provas não tinha como ele prender o filho dos Malfoys.

-Parece que eu consegui finalmente algo para prender você Dragãozinho –Rony avança no loiro ao qual ele manda uma barragem de maldições no ruivo que se esquiva.

-Como das outras vinte vezes que você tentou me acusar? Eu não estou fazendo nada Weasley, apenas apreciando um bom passeio ao museu trouxa –Rony se desvia de um feitiço roxo que ele sabia que eram de artes das trevas e retalia com um feitiço atordoante.

-Eu reconheço algumas pessoas da sua laia em sua companhia Malfeito, como explicar a sua presença com eles? –Rony apontou com a cabeça para os bruxos que ainda lançavam feitiços contra os escudos de Gina e Hermione.

-Coincidência? –o loiro fala com um sorriso sarcástico ao que outro bruxo tenta atacar Rony pelas costas, o ruivo rapidamente consegue se desviar do feitiço do homem e mandar um feitiço atordoante de volta, mas isso deixou livre para Draco usar a maldição Cruciatus em Rony.

James tinha rapidamente ido em direção do escritório do professor Dumbledore onde ele informou sobre o que estava acontecendo, antes que Abe pudesse dizer para o garoto o esperar lá, James já tinha corrido para onde aquela confusão estranha estava acontecendo.

De repente o grito de dor chegou em sua orelha e James corre ainda mais rápido para o local, assim que seus olhos recaem na cena, algo parecia explodir na mente de James.

Flashes de memórias que ele não se lembrava voavam pela sua mente agora.

Uma espada em sua mão, cortando luzes como aquela que atingiam o escudo de Gina.

Como ele sabia que era um escudo?

Como ele sabia que eram feitiços?

De repente o corpo de James começou a se mover sozinho, professor Dumbledore estava gritando algo para ele, mas então aconteceu.

Um flash de luz verde indo em direção de Gina e ela encarando com horror aquela luz que estava listrando pelo salão até ela, tudo parecia parar naquele momento para James, antes mesmo que ele pudesse dizer algo, ele levanta sua mão e uma espada voa de uma das sessões medievais e James aparece bem em frente de Gina e coloca a espada na frente que absorve a maldição mortal.

Gina encara com os olhos largos o namorado empunhando uma espada enquanto mostrava uma mascara fria para o homem que tentou a matar, antes mesmo que ela pudesse dizer algo, James tinha sumido e aparecido bem em frente do homem, antes mesmo que ele pudesse gritar de susto, James usou um movimento rápido e a mão onde estava a varinha do homem cai no chão enquanto sangue escorria pelo que sobrou.

-Isso foi por tentar matar a minha namorada... –e antes que alguém pudesse apontar a varinha para ele, James já estava correndo atrás dos homens encapuzados.

Gina e Hermione encaravam atônitas o rapaz percorrer todo o salão desviando de feitiços e maldições enquanto empunhava a sua espada causando ferimentos em todos os homens que tentaram machucar sua namorada.

Rony ainda estava caído no chão arfando, ele ainda poderia sentir os efeitos da maldição nele, mas os gritos das pessoas pareciam o colocar em alerta, ele estava para apontar a varinha para os bruxos quando viu Draco Malfoy encarar com horror uma pessoa que parecia sumir rapidamente pelo salão.

Rony reuniu suas forças para disparar um feitiço em Malfoy quando este fala.

-Parece que teremos que brincar outra hora Weasley... –Rony tentava apontar a varinha para o loiro, mas antes que Malfoy pudesse usar a chave de portal ele sentiu algo afiado nas suas costas.

-Indo para algum lugar? –Draco tentou rapidamente se virar e amaldiçoar aquele homem quando este mete um murro no nariz do loiro e antes mesmo que ele pudesse revidar, James ainda deu uma joelhada forte no estomago do rapaz que cai arquejando de dor no meio do salão.

-Quem... Quem... É... Você...? –James encara o loiro friamente e fala.

-Alguém que você vai desejar nunca ter conhecido –James parecia estar prestes a fincar a espada no loiro quando Gina grita.

-JAMES, PARE –o moreno se vira para a ruiva e então encara a cena ao redor deles, era um verdadeiro massacre e muitas pessoas estavam feridas, chorando e com medo de James.

Aproveitando a distração, Draco usa a chave de portal para fugir, os outros bruxos percebendo que o seu chefe tinha sumido desaparecem rapidamente também, embora um deles ainda esqueceu a mão que James tinha cortado.

Era um completo caos, pessoas gritavam e choravam enquanto apontavam para James, este encara sua própria mão, vendo a espada ensangüentada ele praticamente joga no chão como se a tivesse picado.

-O... O que eu fiz? –James lança um olhar para o salão, as pessoas o encaravam com medo, sem saber o que fazer, ele começa a correr para fora do salão, ele nem percebeu que Gina corria atrás dele.

-JAMES! ESPERA –a ruiva corria rapidamente, mas em seu pânico James parecia correr ainda mais rápido –Por favor amor... –Nisso James se vira e fala.

-Não se aproxime Gina... Eu... Eu posso ser perigoso... Eu... O que eu fiz? –ele então encosta em uma parede e escorrega até o chão –O que eu sou? Eu sou um assassino? Era isso que eu esqueci? Eu... Eu mato pessoas? –ele ainda encarava as mãos ensangüentadas ao que Gina se aproxima e abraça o namorado.

-Você não e nada disso James... Eu sei o que você é... –Os olhos verdes de James pareciam vazios e ele fala.

-Eu sei... Eu sou um monstro... –Gina segura o rosto do namorado e fala.

-Não James... Isso não vai ser fácil de se dizer... Mas você é um bruxo James –James encara a ruiva incrédulo e fala.

-O que? –Gina parecia sorrir envergonhada e fala.

-Era isso que eu escondia de você, James... Eu sou uma bruxa, eu posso fazer feitiços com uma varinha –ela retira a varinha de seu coldre e mostra para o namorado –Existe um mundo mágico inteiro escondido do mundo trouxa –vendo o olhar interrogativo do rapaz, ela sorri –E como chamam pessoas que não podem usar magia –James encara a ruiva maravilhado, mas logo uma sombra volta ao seu semblante.

-Mas isso não muda o que eu fiz... Eu posso ter matado aquele homem... –Gina suspira e fala.

-Não James... No mundo bruxo isso e facilmente curado... Pelo que eu vi na sua luta você não feriu ninguém seriamente, apenas deixou fora de ação, apenas tive medo quando você atacou o Malfoy –vendo o olhar em branco do namorado ela fala –aquele loiro que atacou meu irmão... Eu fiquei com medo que você o matasse –James parecia estremecer e fala.

-Eu não sei como eu fiz... Você tem que acreditar em mim Gina... Eu não sabia que eu era um bruxo... –Nisso alguém estava saindo do salão e Gina entra em posição de ataque.

-Eu bem que disse para o Alvo que aquela espada na sessão Medieval viria a calhar –nisso Abe encara o casal e sorri –Oi pra vocês também –Gina encara boquiaberta o irmão do diretor saindo com a espada na mão.

- Aberforth Dumbledore? Mas... O que você esta fazendo aqui? –Abe encara a menina por um longo tempo antes de sorrir.

-Srta Weasley! Que encantador revê-la... Embora eu iria preferir uma companhia para um chá do que em uma situação envolvendo duelos até a morte –Gina ainda encara incrédula o seu antigo amigo e fala.

-Mas... O que esta acontecendo? Eu pensei que você tinha se aposentado e deixado a taverna com Hagrid –Aberforth ainda esfregava a espada com um pedaço de pano e fala.

-Realmente... Me aposentei da taverna e da missão de espionar o povo para Alvo, agora eu voltei a uma das minhas inúmeras profissões, professor de restauração de obras de arte... Embora eu ainda quisesse voltar a pintar as minhas cabras em paz –Gina bufa e fala.

-Você usou uma variação de maldição imperiosa e petrificação para poder pintá-las e esqueceu-se de remover completamente os efeitos colaterais e toda lua cheia as cabras ficam encarando a lua paralisados como se fossem bonecos –Abe apenas faz um gesto com a mão como se dizendo "tanto faz".

-Espere ai... Você também é um bruxo? –James fala desesperado ao que Abe sorri para o seu aprendiz.

-Sim James, agora vamos resolver alguns probleminhas antes de explicar para você sobre o nosso mundo –ele faz uma reverencia para Gina –Poderia me acompanhar Srta Weasley? –Gina sorri e eles vão em direção do salão onde vários feitiços depois, parecia nova e todas as pessoas estavam curadas e tiveram suas mentes apagadas sobre o evento, Rony ainda estava meio tremulo sobre o seu encontro com Malfoy e a maldição Cruciatus, mas Hermione cuidava suavemente dele em um banco que Gina tinha conjurado para eles.

James encarou a cena ainda incrédulo, ele deu um aperto forte em seu braço, mas não era um sonho, era real, Gina era uma bruxa, a família dela, seu professor, todos eram bruxos.

Ele, James Evans, era um bruxo.

Mas como isso tudo aconteceu? Como ele lutou daquela forma? Quem tinha o treinado? E para que? Ele queria respostas sobre tudo e queria imediatamente.

Vendo o seu professor entrar em seu escritório, James o segue e fecha a porta atrás dele sem perceber que tinha lançado um feitiço de privacidade.

-Eu quero saber o que esta acontecendo... –os olhos do professor pareciam brilhar e logo ele fala.

-Você vai ter um visitante Alvo –antes que James pudesse perguntar com quem ele estava falando, Aberforth lança um peso de papel que assim que toca as mãos do rapaz, ele desaparece do escritório do seu professor para aparecer bem em frente a uma versão mais velha de Abe com profundos olhos azuis que pareciam olhar diretamente para sua alma.

-Ola James Evans –o moreno se afasta como se estivesse em chamas, ele conhecia aquele rosto.

-Você... –parecia que tinha sido demais e logo James desmaia em frente de um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo, Alvo Dumbledore.

**Homenagem.**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma grande amiga que eu venho conhecendo ultimamente... embora a minha net esteja me deixando de fora por um tempo..rsrs**

**Este capitulo vai para você linda... doce Inês Weasley...**

**ela também e uma autora do fanfiction... então se der leiam as fics dela..rs**

**o profile dela é.**

.net/~alwaysweasleyyines

**te adoro por demais lindinha...**

**até quando der**


	10. Capitulo X – Peças do Passado

**Pedaços de um passado esquecido.**

**Nota do autor:** Novamente eu não sou a criadora desse universo maravilhoso, se fosse eu seria uma mulher loira e linda cheia de dinheiro que vive na Inglaterra, sendo que sou um homem moreno pobre brasileiro, então eu faço esta fics sem fins lucrativos apenas para diversão, espero que vocês gostem dela.

**Resumo:** Ele estava cansado de sofrer e achou que a melhor maneira seria esquecer de tudo, mas isso era a melhor situação? E se o destino colocasse um obstáculo no seu caminho que o fizesse cair novamente no seu passado? Conheça James Evans, um rapaz que tentou achar seu passado e acabou encontrando na forma de uma ruiva que mudaria completamente seu mundo.

**Capitulo X – Peças do Passado.**

James Evans acordou com uma enorme dor de cabeça, fazia tempos que ele não se sentia assim, desde que um dos seus antigos colegas tinha o convencido a ir para uma boate em uma despedida de solteiro, tudo que ele se lembrava era que tinha acabado em seu banheiro jurando nunca mais beber.

Ele abre um olho com cuidado para caso houvesse luz no lugar, mas assim que ele notou que não estava em sua casa, ele ficou em alerta, ele não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, mas ele sabia que algo de ruim tinha acontecido.

-...Você deveria ter me chamado assim que Abe o mandou aqui –a voz de Gina parecia enfurecida e James ficou com pena de quem estivesse recebendo a bronca da namorada dele.

-Eu lhe asseguro que eu iria informá-la assim que eu pude Srta Weasley... Mas eu fiquei tão surpreso quanto você de ver o jovem aparecer bem na minha frente –Gina parecia suspirar e ir em direção dele.

-Onde eu estou Gina? –James fala suavemente ao que Gina se surpreende e quase deixa a cabeça do moreno cair enquanto tentava colocá-lo em seu colo.

-James... Você esta acordado! Pelas barbas de Merlin... Você me assustou... –James fica com um olhar confuso e tenta se levantar.

-Como assim? O que aconteceu? –Gina encarou o namorado por um longo tempo antes de perguntar.

-James... O que você se lembra de ontem? –o moreno parecia puxar pela lembrança o que tinha acontecido e assim que ele viu a espada em cima de uma escrivaninha foi como se as lembranças voltassem como uma onda.

Pessoas estranhas no museu, flashs de luz e palavras em latim, pessoas querendo machucar Gina, ele empunhando uma espada e correndo em uma velocidade incrível pelo salão enquanto desarmava os atacantes e ter cortado a mão de um deles.

Nesse ponto Gina rapidamente conjura um balde ao que James perde o que tinha no estomago.

-Eu... Eu fiz aquilo? –Gina cabeceia ao que ele fecha os olhos e se inclina no sofá onde estava sentado –Como eu fiz isso? Eu sou mesmo um bruxo? Por que eu não me lembro disso? –Nisso uma voz antiga chega ao seu ouvido.

-Você pode ser um dos inúmeros bruxos que escolheu viver uma vida depois da guerra Sr Evans –James se vira para a voz e o encarou por um longo tempo.

-Eu já vi você... Nos meus sonhos... –Dumbledore fica com um sorriso e fala calmamente.

-Eu não saberia como você me conhece Sr Evans, mas eu já conheci muitos bruxos que eu formei na minha escola... Talvez você tenha sido um dos meus alunos, eu não saberia dizer... Mas eu sempre fui procurado por bruxos que queriam ajuda –James fica com um olhar desconfiado, mas logo um som parecia encher o quarto e a atenção do moreno vai para um pássaro enorme, vermelho vibrante que encarava o moreno com um olhar fixo antes de soltar mais notas musicais que faziam seu coração se aquecer –ah sim... Vejo que minha fênix chamou sua atenção –Fawkes voa de seu poleiro e se deita no joelho do rapaz que no começo vacila, mas logo começa a acariciar a fênix, a ruiva ao seu lado parecia sorrir mais e fala.

-Oi Fawkes –a ave solta umas notas felizes enquanto sentia a mão acariciar sua cabeça –ainda um exibido não? –a fênix estufa o peito ao que continua deitado no colo de James.

-Ele é maravilhoso... –a fênix manda um olhar penetrante em James que parecia sentir como se tivesse esquecido algo, mas assim como o pensamento apareceu ele sumiu novamente.

O que estava acontecendo com ele?

-Eu devo lhe pedir desculpas jovem Sr Evans –Dumbledore fala solene ao que James o encara sem entender –Infelizmente alguns bruxos acreditam que os trouxas (pessoas não mágicas) são indignos de viver e causam problemas para as pessoas, você foi testemunha de seus atos no museu não? –James cabeceia se lembrando dos homens atacando as crianças e isso fez o seu sangue ferver, tanto que ele não percebe que uma fina camada de magia começa a envolve-lo –Devo pedir para se acalmar Sr Evans, eu gostaria do meu escritório inteiro –James então percebe a magia em volta dele e respirando profundamente sente a magia baixando.

-Isso foi incrível –Gina fala com um olhar atordoado, ela nunca tinha visto bruxos demonstrarem tamanho poder, apenas um poderia esgrimir tanta magia.

-Sim... Um feito impressionante eu devo dizer... Creio que sua magia reage as suas emoções e elas são fortes o bastante para se manifestar dessa forma... Interessante... –James fica em silencio, ele não entendia completamente o que estava acontecendo, mas Gina estava ao seu lado e ele sabia que poderia confiar nela.

-Poderíamos medir a magia dele com o cristal? –Gina pergunta para o diretor que parecia meio vacilante.

-Eu não sei... Não estamos certos sobre as escolhas do Sr Evans sobre o assunto –o diretor manda um olhar para James que parecia fazer o rapaz compreender o que estava acontecendo.

-Talvez outra hora amor –James fala suavemente ao que a ruiva parecia ficar cabisbaixa –Eu sei que você esta curiosa... Mas... –Gina parecia entender e abraça o namorado.

-Me desculpe James... E que eu não sei o que pensar... Eu pensei estar namorando um trouxa... E de repente eu descubro que ele pode ser um bruxo poderoso... Eu fiquei meio sem saber o que pensar... –James sorri para a ruiva e segura sua mão.

-Você não tem o que pedir desculpas meu anjo... Eu apenas preciso de tempo para assimilar tudo que eu aprendi... Mas tudo que eu descobrir eu lhe direi... –De repente o estomago de Gina murmura fazendo a ruiva corar.

-Devo crer que você esteja com fome não Srta Weasley? –o diretor fala com um sorriso ao que a ruiva cora ainda mais –Se você pudesse avisar os elfos que precisamos de um jantar para três, acho que podemos descobrir mais algumas coisas sobre o passado do jovem Sr Evans enquanto comemos? –a ruiva se levanta ao que o diretor fala com um sorriso –Devo crer que você não vai ter problemas em encontrar a cozinha não e? –Gina apenas sorri e sai andando pela escadaria ao que os dois ficam em silencio.

James ficou um tempo observando o escritório do "diretor", tinha inúmeros quadros que fingiam estar dormindo, Fawkes tinha voltado para seu poleiro e objetos de prata soltavam pequenas baforadas de nuvem de prata que formavam figuras estranhas, mas o moreno volta sua atenção para o velho na sua frente e fala.

-O que você não quis me dizer na frente dela? –o velho diretor parecia sorrir ainda mais e fala.

-Ao que parece Aberforth foi preciso em me dizer que você e um jovem inteligente e que não se deixa enganar... –o diretor parecia o encarar durante um longo tempo antes de suspirar –Devo ser franco com você, Sr Evans, eu conheci muitos jovens que vieram pedir a minha ajuda para esquecer do passado, alguns conseguiram viver uma vida quase normal, mas que não agüentaram e voltaram para pedir para que eu desfizesse o que fiz... Mas você... –James parecia querer se levantar, mas parecia que seus pés tinham congelados no chão, aquele velho sabia quem ele era? –deixe-me lhe explicar algo antes, magia e algo intenso que deve ser levada seriamente e com cuidado, alguns anos atrás um jovem bruxo veio a mim pedir para que eu apagasse sua mente completamente, de forma que ele não saberia sobre o mundo mágico ou qualquer coisa sobre seu passado, eu tentei o persuadir desse caminho, mas o jovem exigiu isso sabendo que eu lhe devia muito... –James fica com um olhar expectante ao que o diretor encara a janela fora –Este jovem tinha sofrido muito e infelizmente alguma dessa dor foi causada por minhas ações e ele usou isso para fazer seu pedido, mas ele foi muito alem de um simples pedido –o diretor encarou o jovem na sua frente –O jovem me fez fazer um voto irrompível, algo que poucos bruxos fazem, pois assim que o contrato e quebrado, uma das partes acaba morrendo... Eu não posso lhe dizer quem você é ou porque você me pediu para apagar suas memórias, apenas posso dizer que você me fez jurar esconder a sua localização e que teria uma vida em paz sem interferência do mundo bruxo –James encarou o velho diretor por um longo tempo antes de suspirar e encarar o teto do escritório.

Ele tinha exigido que apagasse a sua mente? Mas por que? Ele sabia que existia sofrimento, ele mesmo ficou anos preso em uma solidão até que conheceu Gina, mas o que tinha o levado a pedir algo assim?

Aquele homem tinha as respostas, mas por causa do voto ele não poderia lhe dizer, enfim ele tinha um pedaço do passado dele e ele não poderia alcançar porque ele mesmo tinha lacrado o passado dele, como ele poderia achar o passado dele se o seu inimigo era ele mesmo?

Antes que ele pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Gina tinha voltado com um sorriso e se senta ao seu lado, ele estava para perguntar algo quando um ser estranho aparece do nada com bandejas flutuando ao seu lado.

-O jantar que mestra Ginny pediu –o ser falou, mas assim que seus olhos recaem em James, ele parecia ficar ofegante e fala –Mes... Mestre é o novo namorado da mestra Ginny? –James encarou o elfo ao que Gina sorri e fala.

-Sim Dobby! Este e James Evans... Ele é meu namorado... –o elfo parecia ficar ainda mais emocionado e fala.

-Enfim mestra vai estar completa... Mestra vai estar feliz... –sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra o elfo desaparece ao que James se vira para Gina.

-Ele é o Dobby... Ele foi salvo por... Um amigo... Ele, diferente dos outros elfos, virou um bom amigo da gente e tem ajudado sempre que pode... Ele parece ter gostado de você –Gina fala com um sorriso ao que James força um sorriso de volta, algo sobre a forma que o elfo agiu parecia lhe dizer que ele sabia quem ele era.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo conversando sobre o castelo, sobre Gina na escola, James parecia notar que algumas coisas estavam sendo evitadas serem ditas, mas ele não se importou por agora, ele parecia ficar fascinado cada vez mais ao saber sobre Gina e quando descobriu que ela poderia voar em uma vassoura profissionalmente, James parecia ficar com um olhar intenso.

-Voar? Realmente? Isso realmente é possível? –Gina sorri para o namorado e fala.

-Talvez semana que vem poderemos ir na Toca... Lá tem um campo improvisado e eu lhe darei aulas para seu primeiro vôo –James fica com um sorriso ainda maior e sem ligar para a platéia que constituía em um elfo, um velho diretor e uma fênix, ele puxa Gina para seu colo e a beija apaixonadamente, quando o beijo quebra, ambos pareciam sentir como se seu coração tivesse disparado de uma forma intensa, mas eles não ousavam quebrar o olhar que eles tinham um para o outro.

-Devo crer que vocês querem voltar para sua casa não Sr Evans? –O diretor fala com um sorriso ao que James apenas cabeceia, Dumbledore encara a fênix que parecia soltar uma melodia feliz e voa em direção do jovem casal –Fawkes ao que parece esta querendo os levar para casa... Apenas segure em uma das suas penas e ele os levara para casa –Gina segura a pena e sorri para o namorado que ainda parecia duvidoso sobre um pássaro o levar para casa, mas assim que ele toca na mão de Gina, ele sente um calor passar por seu corpo e em um redemoinho de chamas eles desaparecem do escritório do diretor e aparecem na sala de estar da casa dele.

-Isso é uma maneira interessante de viajar... Não como aquele gancho no umbigo que o professor Dumbledore usou em mim –Gina solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Aquilo se chama Chave de Portal, você encanta um objeto para levar você em qualquer lugar, geralmente a criação de Chaves de Portais e fiscalizados pelo ministério, mas algumas pessoas poderosas como os professores Dumbledores podem fazer isso livremente –James cabeceia ao que Gina se enrola no seu peito –Eu não tenho muitas lembranças boas de chaves de portais, mas eu também não me sinto a vontade com aparatação –vendo o olhar confuso do namorado, ela sorri –Outra forma de viajar dos bruxos, você some de um lado e aparece no outro pelo próprio poder mágico... Mas você sente como se estivesse sendo exprimido por uma tubo gigante até chegar ao seu destino –James faz uma careta ao imaginar a sensação e logo Gina volta a falar sobre voar em vassoura, parecia que isso atraiu realmente a atenção de James –Sabe... Eu tenho ingressos para um jogo meu... Eu geralmente levo meus irmãos... Mas sobrou um ingresso... Você... Você quer ir? –James segura a namorada em seus braços e fala.

-Eu descobri mais coisas que me fazem amar você cada vez mais Gina... Sim eu quero ver você jogando este jogo... Quadribol não e? –Gina sorri e cabeceia para o namorado, eles ficam um tempo conversando sobre feitiços, encantos e sobre a sociedade mágica que Gina teve que esconder tanto de James.

-Eu posso fazer algo que não muitos podem... –Gina fala envergonhada ao que James eleva uma sobrancelha, com um movimento de mão ela levita a mesinha que fica no meio da sala –Magias sem varinha, todos os bruxos precisam de varinha para isso... Mas eu consigo fazer isso desde o meu sétimo ano na escola –James cabeceia e fica em silencio sabendo que isso era algo doloroso para Gina dizer.

Desde que eles se conheciam, James notou que algumas coisas Gina não gostava de falar, ele tinha entendido algumas das expressões que ela manifestava sempre que ela não gostava de falar algo, como um olhar distante ou ficar tensa, os ombros dela geralmente ficam rígidos ou ela simplesmente falava em um tom desconfortável.

James nunca a pressionou a falar sobre isso, ele não queria ver a mulher que amava triste pelo passado.

Sutilmente ele se levanta e pega ela no colo, ela no começo protesta alegando que eles tiveram stress demais para um fim de semana ao que ele se inclina e sussurra no seu ouvido.

-Mas o que tenho em mente e justamente para acabar com o stress –Gina cora ao que James sorri –Estava falando apenas de uma massagem Srta Weasley... O que você pensou? –a ruiva cora ainda mais ao que James solta uma risada.

-Vejamos dentro daquele quarto quem vai rir por ultimo Sr Evans –James apenas sorri para a namorada e fecha a porta para uma noite longa.

Na manhã seguinte Gina volta para a Toca aparatando da casa de James, assim que ela aparece na casa, ela e envolta em um abraço de quebras costelas de sua mãe.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley! Como você pode se envolver em uma briga de bruxos e não voltar imediatamente para me dizer o que aconteceu? Você sabe como fiquei preocupada? Eu quase mandei todos os seus irmãos atrás de você –Gina suspira ao que faz sua mãe se sentar.

-Eu precisava ver como o James estava mãe –de repente Molly fica com um olhar ainda mais preocupado e fala.

-O que aconteceu com o pobre rapaz? Ele foi atingido? O que aconteceu? –Gina fica com um sorriso cansado e se senta em frente da sua mãe.

-Ele esta bem mãe... Para dizer a verdade... Se não fosse por ele eu não sei se estaria aqui –vendo o olhar de sua mãe, Gina suspira e fala –Ele é um bruxo mãe... E se o que eu senti quando vi ele lutando for real... Ele é poderoso... –os olhos de Molly voam largos ao que Gina descreve como o namorado tinha empunhado uma espada e entrado em uma luta feroz para salvar ela, seu irmão e Hermione.

-Isso foi uma surpresa... Mas eu fico feliz que ele tenha conseguido salvar você –Gina solta um suspiro carregado ao que Molly encara a filha –O que foi querida? Achei que ficaria feliz ao saber que não precisa esconder nada dele –a ruiva fica com um olhar na mesa e depois encara a sua mãe.

-Ele estava tão perdido mãe... Quando eu vi nos olhos dele depois da batalha... Ele achou que era um assassino... Um monstro... Ele ficou com tanto medo... Quando eu lhe contei o que ele era... Ele estava tão confuso que Aberforth teve que o mandar para o diretor... Mas ele estava com tanto medo de ser alguém ruim mãe... –Molly envolve sua filha em seus braços ao que a ruiva deixa sair todos os seus medos –Ele não sabe nada sobre o nosso mundo mãe... Ele viu o escritório do diretor e não sabia o que dizer... Eu vi que ele estava curioso, mas com medo também de descobrir quem é ele... –Gina de repente fica com um sorriso –Mas ao que parece ele ficou interessado em voar –vendo o olhar da sua mãe, ela logo explica sobre o diretor mencionar Quadribol e que James ficou interessado em voar.

-Ele realmente é um garoto –Molly solta uma risadinha –Não importa se são bruxos ou trouxas, todos amam voar e esportes bárbaros –Gina apenas roda os olhos ao que Molly começou o discurso sobre jogos ruins que podem machucar.

-Eu o convidei para vir aqui semana que vem –Gina fala apressada ao que sua mãe se vira para ela –Ele queria tanto voar que eu não pensei direito... Eu disse que poderíamos usar o pomar da Toca para eu lhe ensinar sua primeira aula de vôo –Molly apenas sorri para a filha e fala.

-Tudo bem... Mas acho que você se esqueceu o que acontece semana que vem não? –Gina fica com um olhar confuso ao se lembrar.

O aniversario de Vitoria.

Todos os seus irmãos ali.

Ela solta um gemido e um palavrão bem baixo ao que sua mãe lhe manda um clarão.

Como ela poderia trazer seu namorado para uma armadilha tão perigosa quanto um ninho de quimeras que eram seus irmãos?

Ela apenas suspira em derrota, ela teria que o apresentar para seus outros irmãos algum dia.

Enquanto isso em uma mansão deserta a muitos quilômetros da Toca, uma figura loira andava em sua biblioteca com uma ira enorme, ele tinha ido para aquele museu para causar um divertimento e poder seqüestrar a Weasley para poder chantagear os Harpias e ter algum divertimento com aquela Weasley traidora de sangue, mas de repente aquele bruxo apareceu do nada e tinha desarmado todos os seus capangas e quase tinha o matado, Draco tinha visto bruxos poderosos, ele tinha visto o Lorde do seu pai em seu poder máximo, mas aquele bruxo tinha algo alem de tudo que ele já tinha visto.

-Eu quero saber quem é aquele bruxo... Não importa o que façam, mas descubram quem é ele –os capangas de Draco apenas cabeceiam, somente Nott que estava em um canto usando uma poção para recriar a sua mão que não cabeceia, mas Draco poderia ver que ele estava com um olhar intenso em saber quem tinha o machucado daquela forma.

-Tendo problemas filho –o retrato em cima da lareira fala com um sorriso malicioso.

-Cala a boca –a figura de Lucio Malfoy solta uma gargalhada ao que seu filho tenta mandar um feitiço, mas e bloqueado por uma barreira.

-Você não mudou nada, continua um fraco... Se tivesse aceito a ajuda do meu Lorde... Teria poderes que nunca sonhou... –Draco joga uma garrafa de uísque de fogo no retrato que apenas ri, tinha sido anos desde que Lucio tinha morrido em Azkaban, mas o quadro dele ainda assombrava o jovem Malfoy.

-Eu quero aquela Weasley e quero agora mesmo... Não importa quem você contrate, apenas faça –Draco fala para Nott que cabeceia e aparata.

Draco se senta em um trono que tinha sido usado por seu pai e o lorde das trevas, ele achava que assim todos o respeitariam, mas ao que parecia alguns ex comensais o chamavam de um falso bruxo que não poderia lutar suas próprias batalhas, ele mostraria para eles, ele não era um bruxo poderoso que ficava esperando um trunfo, ele lutaria junto com seus "companheiros" não importa o que aconteça, todos se lembrariam do nome de Draco Malfoy.

Longe dali um rapaz moreno acorda com uma forte dor de cabeça, ele sabia que teve um sonho estranho em que alguém dizia que seqüestraria sua namorada, James não entende completamente seu sonho, mas seus olhos ficam com um brilho diferente ao se lembrar do sorriso malicioso do homem que queria sua Gina.

Ele não deixaria aquele homem levar sua namorada.

Se ele tinha que voltar a ser quem ele era, se fosse um assassino ou tanto faz, ele não se importava.

Ele protegeria a sua Gina de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma garota muito importante para este meu coração...**

**Por um bom tempo ela vem sendo uma das pessoas que mais me inspira e ao mesmo tempo me dá motivação para escrever... **

**Ela é uma amiga muito especial (embora eu já tentei ser mais, mas ela não me aceitou... fazer o que ne?)**

**Este capitulo vai para uma das loiras mais sensuais (e que vive mandando imagens mentais pra mim)**

**minha doce Dani...**

**te adoro com todo meu coração lindinha...**

**Espero que goste do capitulo.**


	11. Capitulo XI – Conhecendo a família Weasl

**Pedaços de um passado esquecido.**

**Nota do autor:** Novamente eu não sou a criadora desse universo maravilhoso, se fosse eu seria uma mulher loira e linda cheia de dinheiro que vive na Inglaterra, sendo que sou um homem moreno pobre brasileiro, então eu faço esta fics sem fins lucrativos apenas para diversão, espero que vocês gostem dela.

**Resumo:** Ele estava cansado de sofrer e achou que a melhor maneira seria esquecer de tudo, mas isso era a melhor situação? E se o destino colocasse um obstáculo no seu caminho que o fizesse cair novamente no seu passado? Conheça James Evans, um rapaz que tentou achar seu passado e acabou encontrando na forma de uma ruiva que mudaria completamente seu mundo.

**Capitulo XI – Conhecendo a família Weasley.**

Fazia dois dias desde que Gina teve contato com James e ela estava ficando preocupada, ela sabia que ele precisava de tempo para colocar a mente em ordem, mas ele nunca tinha deixado de ligar para ela para dar boa noite e agora ela precisava saber que ele estava bem.

Aparatando para a casa dela, ela ficou chocada quando entrou na sala de estar, rapidamente sacando a varinha, ela anda cautelosa enquanto procurava sinais de perigo.

A mesa que ficava no centro da sala parecia ter voado e aterrissado na parede onde se quebrou em pedacinhos, o sofá pesado onde Gina se sentava com James estava jogado de forma estranha no outro lado da sala e vários livros que cobriam as estantes estavam espalhados por toda a sala e no meio tinha um sinal como se tivesse havido uma explosão bem no meio disso tudo.

-James? –Gina pergunta suavemente, quem fez isso levaria a ira da ruiva com certeza, mas de repente seus pensamentos de raiva são quebrados quando ela ouve um gemido.

-Hum... Oi... Gina? –a ruiva corre para trás do imenso sofá onde um James meio soterrado de livros estava com os olhos largos.

-O que aconteceu? Quem fez isso? Você esta machucado? Eu juro que se eu descubro quem foi... –Mas nisso o moreno solta uma risadinha e segura a mão da namorada.

-Não aconteceu nada disso amor... Digamos que... Eu descobri que existia algumas pistas sobre minha descendência mágica na minha própria biblioteca e claro eu fiquei curioso –a ruiva eleva uma sobrancelha ao que o moreno suspira –Eu percebi algum tempo que esta biblioteca era estranha... Sempre aparecia livros que eu precisava sem eu perceber... Eu testei ela ontem e livros de magia apareceram do nada... Eu comecei a ler um... E... digamos que eu coloquei em pratica alguns feitiços –Gina encarou a sala semi destruída e depois encara o namorado.

-Você usou um feitiço de explosão na sala? –James parecia ficar ainda mais corado e fala.

-Não... Um feitiço de Iluminação... Acho que era Lumus... –Gina encara o namorado atordoada antes de soltar uma risada.

-Não... Sério James... Você fez tudo isso com um Lumus? –o moreno apenas cora mais e murmura.

-Falou sobre movimento de varinha, eu não tenho uma varinha, eu tentei usar o dedo, então de repente uma luz apareceu na minha mão... No começo tudo tava indo bem, mas de repente começou a crescer ainda mais... Eu não sabia como desligar o negocio e então... Digamos que eu... Posso ter jogado ele no chão... –a boca de Gina caiu e logo ela volta a rir.

-Acho que vou precisar levar você para o Olivaras antes que você cause uma explosão com um feitiço de levitação... –O moreno parecia corar ainda mais ao que ela fala –Você não fez... –James apenas aponta para o teto onde uma pena tinha sido fincada pela metade fazendo a ruiva novamente soltar uma gargalhada sobre o namorado.

A ruiva começa a ajudar o namorado a colocar tudo em ordem, no começo ela pensou em usar a varinha, mas ela não queria causar mais problemas para o namorado, assim ela começa a recolher os livros e colocar no lugar que parecia evaporar nas estantes, vendo o olhar da ruiva, James logo fala.

-Esta e uma das coisas que eu aprendi dessa estante... Ela armazena mais livros do que parece... Imagina a minha surpresa em descobrir uma cachoeira de livros na minha casa –o moreno resmunga enquanto a ruiva solta uma risadinha, mas de repente Gina vê um livro caído no chão que chamou sua atenção.

-Que livro e este James? Kama Su... –Mas James rapidamente retira o livro das mãos da ruiva e fala.

-Nada... É um livro... Bem... Um livro... –O moreno rapidamente coloca na estante que some.

A ruiva eleva uma sobrancelha para o namorado que cora ainda mais e volta a recolher os livros e jogar de qualquer jeito na estante, Gina apenas treme a cabeça e volta a ajudar o namorado, logo ela descobriria que livro era aquele, afinal, tendo uma amiga que era uma rata de bibliotecas ajudava as vezes.

Assim que a sala estava de volta a sua forma original, Gina se senta no sofá e sorri para o namorado que tinha ido fazer o jantar para eles, ela estava ali também para o avisar sobre o aniversario de Vitoria e por conseqüência, o encontro dele com os irmãos dela, ela queria o preparar para o que estava por vir, mas o moreno manda um sorriso para ela e fala.

-Eu recebi a visita de uma coruja... Ela apareceu com uma carta e ficou chateada por eu não ter nada para dar para ela –Gina cora ao ver o selo da família Weasley –Sua mãe me convidou para a festa de aniversario da sua sobrinha este final de semana –a ruiva cora ainda mais e fala.

-Eu ia te contar... Eu só me lembrei do aniversario dela quando cheguei em casa... –James se senta ao lado da ruiva e sorri.

-Eu não estou preocupado com seus irmãos, para dizer a verdade, eu estava curioso em conhecê-los desde que você me disse sobre eles –de repente Gina solta uma risada e fala.

-Você é uma pessoa estranha Sr Evans, todos os meus pretendentes morriam de medo de conhecer meus irmãos e alguns ficaram realmente aterrorizados depois de os conhecer e você e o primeiro que esta realmente ansioso para os conhecer –James apenas sorri para sua namorada e fala.

-Eles são pessoas importantes para sua vida Gina e claro que eu gostaria de conhecê-los –ele segura o rosto da namorada e sorri –Ainda mais quando eu posso realmente conhecer a Gina Weasley que não poderia me mostrar quem era por pensar que eu era um Trouxa –Gina solta uma risadinha ao que fala no ouvido dele.

-Acredite, você conhece mais de mim do que qualquer um no mundo mágico –o moreno parecia sorrir ainda mais e fala.

-Espero continuar sendo o único que te conhece assim para sempre –os dois se entregam em um beijo apaixonado e se esquecem de tudo que iam conversar, sobre festas, presentes, irmãos ciumentos e protetores, tudo que importava era o amor que eles irradiavam naquele simples beijos.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Gina aparata no apartamento dos marotos, como Gina, Rony, Hermione e Remo tinham o chamado o apartamento que Harry tinha deixado para eles antes de sumir, era praticamente o apartamento de Rony e Hermione já que Remo tinha sua casa com Tonks e Gina ainda morava na Toca, já que ela não ficaria no meio daqueles dois.

-Oi Gina –a morena fala enquanto lia alguns livros e escrevia rapidamente sobre a historia dos elfos domésticos.

-Oi Mione... Era você mesma que eu queria falar –a morena eleva uma sobrancelha, mas continuava a escrever –Sabe hoje eu estive na casa do James... –Nisso a morena resmunga.

-Assim como quase todos os dias e noites –Gina parecia ignorar o resmungo da amiga e fala.

-Mas hoje eu encontrei ele com problemas... Ele estava testando sua magia com alguns feitiços... Bem... Tava parecendo uma cena de guerra a casa dele –de repente a ruiva fica com um sorriso e fala –Mas o que eu quis perguntar e sobre um livro que eu vi caído no chão dele, James não me deixou ver completamente o titulo, mas eu sei que você deve saber qual livro que era –Isso parecia atrair a atenção da morena que larga tudo e encara a ruiva.

-Um livro? Trouxa ou bruxo? Eu posso saber se você souber parte do titulo, você conseguiu ver? Eu posso ver por aqui... –ela retira um livro que tinha o nome de todos os livros da casa e começa a procurar, a ruiva sorri para a morena e fala.

-Eu não vi o titulo inteiro, mas era algo como Kama Su... –a morena nem parecia ter ouvido e já estava procurando o livro em seu livro de pesquisa quando enfim o nome de livro aparece os olhos da morena se arregalam e ela fecha rapidamente o livro catalogo para que a ruiva não visse.

-COMO ASSIM ELE TEM UM LIVRO DESSES? –a ruiva encara a amiga com uma sobrancelha elevada ao que ela cora ainda mais –Quer dizer... E um livro... Sabe... Letras e fi... Figuras... –Gina eleva ainda mais a sobrancelha ao que a morena começa a suar frio –O que? Você esta querendo que eu diga o que? Eu não usei o que estava naquele livro... Quer dizer... Eu poderia ter copiado algumas coisas... –de repente a ruiva cai no sofá com uma gargalhada e fala.

-Hermione eu sei sobre este livro... Sinceramente, acha mesmo que depois de ter vivido com os gêmeos que eu não saberia o que era um livro Kama Sutra? –a morena parecia ficar ainda mais corada ao que a ruiva sorri maliciosa para ela –Então... Você andou usando algumas coisas daquele livro para o meu irmãozinho? –a morena apenas fecha a boca e cora ainda mais –Eu sabia que ele ficava feliz demais depois de umas noites que passava por aqui –Hermione rapidamente se levanta e fica em frente da amiga.

-Você vai me jurar que não vai contar para ninguém que eu tenho... Eu tenho... Este... Livro... –Gina solta uma risada ao que fala.

-Eu não sou louca de contar que a senhora "eu criei um feitiço que pode te torturar" tem um livro que mostra algumas técnicas interessantes de se fazer sexo... –a morena parecia corar ainda mais e cai no sofá murmurando sobre ruivas loucas que arrancam alguns anos da vida dela com sustos –Mas eu achei interessante outra coisa sobre o James hoje –Hermione manda um olhar que disse claramente que não queria saber sobre a vida intima deles ao qual a ruiva ri –Que mente poluída Sra Weasley... Não e nada disso... Ele me contou sobre um experimento dele hoje sobre controle da magia dele... Ele não tem uma varinha então usou a mão para criar um Lumus... Mas ficou intenso demais e como ele não sabia como usar o Nox, ele simplesmente jogou no chão causando um efeito quase destruidor no meio da sala dele –os olhos da morena voam largos ao qual faz Gina explicar tudo o que seu namorado tinha tentado fazer na casa e os resultados que ela tinha conseguido tirar dele que valeram boas risadas da ruiva.

Gina passou os próximos dias preparando James para o encontro com seus irmãos ao que o moreno apenas ria da preocupação da namorada.

-Eles não podem ser tão ruins assim –ele falou certo dia ao que Gina lhe disse para não aceitar absolutamente nada dos gêmeos.

-Eles deixaram um amigo meu careca porque pensaram ter visto ele "olhando" de forma diferente para mim... Acha mesmo que eu estou brincando? –James solta um riso ao que ele abraça a ruiva e fala.

-Não se preocupe amor... Meu cabelo tem a mania de crescer da mesma forma não importa o que eu faça, um dos "colegas" que eu tive uma vez tentou que eu cortasse o meu cabelo... Eu meio que escapei na época, mas com uma falha no meio da minha cabeça, achei que ia parecer ridículo, mas quando veio o dia seguinte eu estava com o cabelo normal de novo –Gina parecia ficar mais calma ao ouvir isso, mas as lembranças das inúmeras formas que os irmãos tinham de assustar os antigos namorados dela parecia voltar sempre que ela via James sorrindo para ela –Relaxa amor –James começa a massagear os ombros da ruiva que parecia enfim parecer cair nos encantos das massagens do namorado.

-Eu juro James... Se você me prometer esta massagem sempre... Eu me casaria com você amanhã mesmo –James parecia sorrir enquanto brinca com o anel em seu colar, quem sabe logo ele poderia entregar a ela?

-Não faça estas promessas ruiva... Eu posso um dia querer que ela se cumpra –a ruiva parecia então encarar o namorado e fala em um sussurro.

-Eu posso estar querendo falar sério sobre isso... –James encara profundamente os olhos da mulher que ele amava e pode ver um toque de vacilação e fala.

-Deixemos isso para outra hora esta bem? –Gina parecia concordar ao que ele volta a massagear os ombros da ruiva que solta um gemido de satisfação ao que James acaba com um nó em seu ombro.

-Você acha que ela vai gostar dessa boneca meta... Meta o que mesmo? –Gina sorri com os olhos fechados e fala.

-Metamorfomaga amor... E uma habilidade que existe em alguns bruxos, eles podem alterar qualquer parte do seu corpo a sua vontade –James cabeceia ao que Gina volta a suspirar pela massagem, magia parecia fazer tanta coisa que James não sabia onde começar, quando ele voltou para o museu já pensando em se demitir, ele encontrou todos sorrindo para ele como se não fosse nada, assim que ele perguntou para o professor Dumbledore, o velho professor explicou para ele que os trouxas não poderiam saber sobre o mundo mágico e por isso todos que estavam no salão tiveram suas mentes modificadas e todos os eventos sobre ele lutando com uma espada foram apagadas, ele pode ver Ryan falando sobre uma estranha explosão que aconteceu em um dos tubos que passava pelo museu e que foi um milagre terem salvo as obras daquele salão em especifico, mas James encarava o salão com medo de se lembrar do que ele tinha feito naquele dia.

-Você esta pensando novamente naquele dia não e? –Gina fala com os olhos ainda fechados e James se perguntava como aquela garota o poderia conhecer tão bem?

-Eu me lembro daquele dia e me pergunto... Como eu era antes de pedir para apagarem a minha mente? Será que eu fui... Um soldado... Ou... Não sei... –Gina abre seus olhos e encara fixamente o namorado que suspira.

-Você não é um monstro James... Eu sei que você esta assustado, mas eu sei que você nunca poderia ser um assassino do jeito que você pensa –ela coloca uma mão na bochecha dele e fala –Eu te amo James e isso jamais vai mudar escutou bem? –James apenas sorri para ela e murmura.

-O que eu fiz para merecer você? –Gina sorri ainda mais e fala.

-Beijou uma ruiva louca bem em frente do seu trabalho me fazendo esquecer do mundo mágico ou trouxa querendo muito mais –James sorri ainda mais e se inclina para ela.

-Quer que eu faça te esquecer de mais coisas? –a ruiva apenas sorri antes deles se beijarem novamente.

Enfim tinha chego o dia que James conheceria a família Weasley, embora ele não demonstrasse, ele estava um pouco nervoso, afinal ele jamais tinha conhecido a família de nenhuma das meninas que ele tinha namorado, agora ele estava indo de frente com seis irmãos, dois pais e muitas futuras cunhadas que o analisariam completamente.

-Quem esta nervoso agora? –Gina fala com um sorriso ao que James força um para ela.

-Eu não sei... Talvez se fossemos para meu quarto podemos determinar –Gina fica com um sorriso ainda maior e fala.

-Proposta tentadora, mas temos que ir Sr Evans –James apenas suspira ao que Gina segura seu braço –Agora vou aparatar você na Toca... Você se lembra que eu disse a sensação não? –James cabeceia ao que a ruiva agarra ainda mais o braço do namorado e os dois somem em um forte estalo.

Tudo o que James poderia ter sido preparado não era isso e assim que eles reaparecem na frente da casa de Gina o moreno cai no chão respirando profundamente.

-Você esta bem James? –a ruiva pergunta preocupada ao que James fala.

-Sem ofensas amor... Mas eu to preferindo o gancho no umbigo agora... –Gina solta uma risadinha ao que ela o ajuda a se levantar e fala.

-Bem... Esta é a minha casa... Não é lá grande coisa... –James teve a sua primeira impressão a Toca, ao invés de ser como muitos que via uma construção antiga que tinha sido refeita um monte de vezes, ele pode ver muitas memórias boas naquele lugar, ele poderia imaginar uma Gina pequena correndo pelo pomar enquanto seus irmãos riam, ele poderia ver a Sra Weasley (quem ele ainda nem tinha visto) arrumando o jardim para as plantas e legumes e o infame abrigo onde o Sr Weasley guarda sua coleção de coisas trouxas.

-É maravilhosa Gina... –James fala com um sorriso ao que Gina parecia ficar mais tranqüila e logo ela puxa o namorado pelo braço indo em direção do jardim onde as pessoas estavam esperando.

No começo James fica sem reação ao ver todas aquelas pessoas os encarando, mas firmando um sorriso, ele caminha em direção da aglomeração, Sra Weasley caminha com um sorriso ao que James lhe entrega um ramalhete de flores.

-Ola Sra Weasley! Gina me disse que você gostava de flores silvestres –a velha senhora sorri para o homem e fala.

-Pode me chamar de Molly, querido, estamos todos em família aqui –James segura uma risada ao que Gina murmura um "mãe" envergonhada.

-E um prazer te conhecer Molly, Gina me falou muito sobre você –Molly lança um olhar para a filha ao que Gina fala rapidamente.

-Nada ruim mãe –Molly sorri para a filha de brincadeira e os puxa para conhecer o resto do pessoal.

Parecia que todas as mulheres mandavam sorrisos para James ao que os homens ruivos encaravam o rapaz atentamente, James se aproximou de Vitoria, surpreendentemente uma menina de longos cabelos loiros platinados que parecia correr rapidamente para Gina.

-Tia Gina! Este e seu namorado? Ele e bonito, não tão bonito quando o Teddy, mas ele parece interessante... Como você conheceu ele? Ele tem livros de figuras? –a menina puxava a tia enquanto Gina ria pela maneira curiosa da sobrinha.

-Se lembre de respirar Vitoria –a menina então pára e respira fortemente e antes que ela pudesse perguntar mais coisas, Gina fala –Você não vai querer o presente que o James te trouxe? –a menina parecia então ver o presente na mão do rapaz que ainda encarava os ruivos nervosamente, Gina segura a mão da menina e a leva para o namorado –James! Esta e minha sobrinha Vitoria, Vitoria, esta e meu namorado James –o moreno sorri para a menina e lhe entrega o presente e fala.

-Feliz aniversario Vitoria –a menina aceita o presente e sorri, ela encara os pais que tinham ido conversar longe e James sorri –Você pode abrir o seu presente, se falarem algo diga que seu tio James quem deixou você abrir o seu presente –a menina sorri para o homem e abre o presente, assim que ela vê ela solta um gritinho e praticamente pula nos braços do moreno.

-OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA! –ela beija a bochecha do moreno e sai correndo para mostrar para sua mãe o presente ao qual todos se viram para ele novamente.

-Será que foi uma boa idéia deixar ela abrir o presente antes de todos? –ele pergunta para Gina que solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Provavelmente não... Mas eu me lembro como era chato ter que esperar para abrir os presentes –James sorri para a namorada e fala.

-Eu vou me lembrar de entregar seus presentes bem cedo no seu aniversario –de repente alguém tosse forçadamente atrás deles e o casal se vira para ver os irmãos Weasleys encarando os dois de uma forma curiosa.

-Não vai nos apresentar ao seu namorado Foguetinho? –Gui fala com um sorriso ao que Gina cora furiosamente com o apelido.

-James estes são meus irmãos, irmãos este é o James, apresentações feitas –a ruiva manda um olhar que dizia claramente sumam ao que eles apenas riem e os gêmeos entram em ação.

-Que isso maninha, temos que testar os seus pretendentes para saber o quanto são duráveis –Gina parecia protestar ao que James lhe lança um sorriso que dizia claramente "deixa comigo".

-Gina me disse que vocês são brincalhões... Mas eu não acho que suas invenções funcionem em mim –os gêmeos pareciam ficar indignados ao que eles pegam um creme de canário e oferecem para o rapaz que nem pensa duas vezes e come.

-Vejamos o que você acha... –Fred começa ao que Jorge termina.

-Depois de passar um tempo como canário... –James apenas termina de comer e encara os gêmeos que olham para o rapaz incrédulos.

-IMPOSSIVEL –eles pegam os cremes e começam a comer, todos os irmãos Weasleys encaram James atordoado ao que ele não tinha virado um canário, Fred e Jorge tinham apenas comido os cremes e tinham se transformado.

-Como no nome de Merlin você fez isso? –Gui pergunta atordoado, ele tinha sido um dos objetivos dos gêmeos por ser um quebrador de maldições, ele tinha caído inúmeras vezes e não sabia como desativar e este rapaz que nem sabia que era um bruxo fez isso?

-Em teoria magia pode fazer tudo não? Se uma magia pode fazer você virar um canário, outra magia não pode desativar uma magia em si? Tudo que eu fiz foi treinar para que meu corpo desfizesse magia assim que eu colocasse na minha boca... Gina me falou que a maioria das brincadeiras dos gêmeos eram comestíveis... Então fiz minha magia repelir qualquer efeito mágico de qualquer comida que eles possam ter preparado para mim –vendo o olhar atordoado de todos, ele fica um pouco constrangido –Foi algo que eu li em um dos livros... Pensei que seria uma coisa boa já que Gina estava com medo que eu ficasse careca –todos pareciam soltar uma gargalhada ao verem os gêmeos encarando o rapaz incrédulos.

-Você não pode divulgar isso... Ficaríamos perdidos se descobrissem isso –James sorri para os gêmeos e fala.

-Nada mais de brincadeiras por namorar sua irmã? –os gêmeos nem vacilam e falam.

-Negocio feito –eles agarram as mãos dele e balançam furiosamente ao que James solta uma risada, pelo menos ele tinha dois cúmplices em seu lado.

-Onde exatamente você leu isso? –Gui pergunta curioso, se aquele livro pudesse ajudar com brincadeiras, poderia ajudar a criar uma forma de passar por algumas maldições mais sórdidas que ele enfrentou nos cofres de Gringotes.

James retira um livro antigo da bolsa e oferece para o irmão mais velho que sai rapidamente para uma parte da mesa onde pudesse estudar os feitiços atentamente, Rony e Carlinhos encaram Percy que vai até o rapaz e pergunta fortemente.

-Quais as suas intenções com a nossa irmã? –Gina parecia querer sair de perto das cunhadas e da mãe para dizer umas verdades para Percy, mas James apenas lança aquele mesmo sorriso e fala.

-Como você quer definir isso? –vendo o olhar confuso do ruivo, James sorri ainda mais e fala –Se fosse por mim eu casaria com ela agora mesmo, mas ainda precisamos de tempo para resolver tudo que existe entre meu passado e sobre o que ela passou durante todos estes anos, não se engane Percival, eu amo a sua irmã e farei de tudo para proteger ela –de repente Percy vê algo naqueles olhos verdes que parecia lhe dizer que o rapaz estava sendo sério sobre a irmã deles e ele se vira para encarar Carlinhos e Rony.

-Agora e com vocês –Carlinhos encara o moreno e fala fortemente.

-Você vai tratar ela como uma princesa que ela é para a gente? –James manda o mesmo olhar para o segundo mais velho e fala.

-Ela é uma princesa para vocês, mas para mim ela e uma rainha que vai merecer meu eterno amor –O ruivo cabeceia deixando o irmão mais novo que apenas encara o namorado da irmã com um olhar calculado.

-Eu poderia dizer que se você fizesse alguma coisa com a minha irmãzinha que eu iria caçar você... Mas eu me lembro do que você fez naquele museu... –Rony não nota que James estremece ao se lembrar daquele dia –Cuide da minha irmãzinha que não vamos ter problemas –Rony parecia torcer a cara e fala –Sem falar que a Mione me mataria caso acontecesse algo com você e Gina ficasse triste –ele oferece a mão para o moreno que aperta, ambos ficam um bom tempo encarando um ao outro e Rony tem novamente um retrospecto ao ver aqueles olhos verdes cheio de determinação.

Sem dizer outra palavra eles vão em direção das respectivas namoradas e James sorri para a ruiva.

-Eu não lhe disse que não tinha o por que de estar nervoso? –Gina solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Da próxima vez eu vou aceitar sua proposta de ir para seu quarto para saber quem esta nervoso como você sugeriu –isso parecia fazer um efeito e todos encaram o jovem casal ao que James solta um bufo.

-Obrigado amor! Agora que eu pensei que estava a salvo de todos você me jogou na fogueira de novo –Gina se inclina e sussurra em seu ouvido.

-Mas eu pensei que você gostasse de algo quente... Foi o que você me disse algumas noites atrás –Harry parecia enterrar o rosto corado no ombro da ruiva enquanto ela ria com as suas cunhadas e sua mãe enquanto os outros machos Weasleys encaravam o rapaz atentamente novamente.

-Eu acho que vocês se esqueceram de alguém não? –Gina parecia ficar tensa ao que James se vira, ali estava o patriarca da família Weasley encarando o jovem casal com um sorriso, mas ao mesmo tempo com um olhar com tanta intensidade quanto James –Você poderia me acompanhar filho? –James apenas cabeceia e segue o homem que o leva para o interior da Toca, aquela talvez seria a conversa mais séria que James teria na sua vida, ou na que ele poderia se lembrar até agora.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma garota que é muito importante para mim...**

**uma menina que eu vejo como se fosse uma filha e a amo como se fosse uma..**

**minha doce Thais Cristina...**

**Muitas coisas podem acontecer meu anjo... Mas esperança nunca some verdadeiramente... Como prometido.. onde as lágrimas surgiram... eu vou aparecer para roubar seus doces sorrisos..rsrs**

**te adoro meu doce anjinho..**


	12. Capitulo XII – Aprendendo a voar

**Pedaços de um passado esquecido.**

**Nota do autor:** Novamente eu não sou a criadora desse universo maravilhoso, se fosse eu seria uma mulher loira e linda cheia de dinheiro que vive na Inglaterra, sendo que sou um homem moreno pobre brasileiro, então eu faço esta fics sem fins lucrativos apenas para diversão, espero que vocês gostem dela.

**Resumo:** Ele estava cansado de sofrer e achou que a melhor maneira seria esquecer de tudo, mas isso era a melhor situação? E se o destino colocasse um obstáculo no seu caminho que o fizesse cair novamente no seu passado? Conheça James Evans, um rapaz que tentou achar seu passado e acabou encontrando na forma de uma ruiva que mudaria completamente seu mundo.

**Capitulo XII – Aprendendo a voar.**

James nunca tinha se sentido tão nervoso em sua vida, talvez quando ele descobriu que não se lembrava quem era ele ficou meio apavorado, mas nada se comparava em seguir aquele senhor com alguns fios vermelhos na cabeça que mantinha um sorriso tranqüilo enquanto seus olhos falavam outra coisa.

Assim que eles se sentam na pequena mesa da cozinha, Arthur parecia sorrir ainda mais e com uma varinha chama um jarro de suco e oferece para o rapaz que aceita, embora parecia haver uma bola na sua garganta que o impedia de engolir.

-Você pode ficar tranqüilo James, eu não irei o amaldiçoar... Embora todo pai fique um tanto transtornado quando descobre que sua filhinha esta dormindo com um homem... –o sangue parecia sumir do rosto do rapaz fazendo o patriarca da família Weasley soltar uma risada –Doce Merlin... Eu nunca pensei que teria a chance de poder assustar um namorado da minha filha –vendo o olhar interrogativo do moreno, Arthur logo explica –Meus filhos geralmente fazem este trabalho antes de mim... E podemos dizer que eu não sou tão intimidador quanto meus seis filhos –James parecia engolir o caroço preso em sua garganta e fala.

-Para dizer a verdade senhor... Eu estava com mais medo de conhecê-lo do que seus filhos –Arthur eleva uma sobrancelha ao que James suspira profundamente –Os irmãos dela podem ficar bravos comigo ou tentar algo comigo, mas eu jamais deixaria Gina por causa deles... Mas eu jamais faria algo que causasse uma discórdia entre ela, você e a Sra Weasley... –James parecia segurar ainda mais o copo com seu suco e fala com um suspiro –Eu não conheço a minha família Sr Weasley... Talvez eles não existam mais... Mas eu valorizo muito a família e não poderia causar uma briga entre Gina e vocês... Eu vejo o quanto ela ama vocês de todo coração e não permitirei que minha presença cause uma fenda entre vocês –Senhor Weasley parecia encarar fixamente o rapaz como se estivesse o estudando, mas James dessa vez não mostrou timidez, ele encarou de volta o patriarca dos Weasley com um olhar determinado.

-E se eu lhe dissesse que não aprovo o namoro de vocês? –James parecia sentir como se seu sangue tivesse virado gelo, ele fechou os olhos por breves segundos antes de olhar novamente para Arthur.

Arthur já tinha visto muitas coisas em todos estes anos, ele tinha estado no meio de duas guerras e quase tinha perdido três filhos, embora um deles, que embora não tivesse o mesmo sangue, tivesse desaparecido depois de todo aquele caos, mas assim que ele viu o olhar determinado de James e um poder cru que ele nunca tinha visto antes, ele percebeu que não poderia acabar com o amor daqueles dois, ele tinha visto o mesmo poder nos olhos de Gina depois de alguns dias que ela passou com James, mas não era tão intenso quanto os verdes do rapaz.

Ele era poderoso e cuidaria de sua filha.

-Eu poderia ficar chateado e Gina poderia ficar triste... Mas eu não a deixaria Sr Weasley... –o homem cabeceia então sorri para o rapaz.

-Fico feliz que você tenha trazido a felicidade de volta para minha filha James –vendo o olhar confuso do rapaz, senhor Weasley suspira e fala –Eu sei que ela não deve ter contado muitas coisas sobre o nosso mundo... Talvez com medo que você não se interessasse mais por ela –Arthur teve que rir do olhar de "isso nunca iria acontecer" que o garoto tinha lhe mandado –Eu sei que você pensa assim... Mas alguns anos atrás o mundo bruxo estava no meio de uma guerra horrível... Alguns de nossos amigos e família não saíram ilesos depois disso... Fred quase morreu na chamada batalha final –o homem encara a janela onde poderia ver os filhos brincando um com o outro –todos mudamos depois disso... Mas Gina –ele lança um olhar para a ruiva que ria com as cunhadas e sua mãe –Ela nunca foi a mesma depois de tudo... Ela começou a treinar de forma intensa para o Quadribol... Não tinha tempo para os amigos e a família, Molly tinha que a prender em casa as vezes com lagrimas para que ficasse em jantares familiares, mas depois de um tempo ela começou a sossegar, mas nunca voltou a ser como era –de repente seus olhos voltam para o rapaz na sua frente –Mas desde que ela te conheceu, ela passou a sorrir sem ser aqueles sorrisos que eu odeio que eu sei que são forçados, ela passou a fazer piadas e até mesmo cantar no chuveiro –James abaixa a cabeça com um sorriso ao que ele amava ouvir a ruiva cantar no chuveiro –No começo fiquei preocupado... Achei que era cedo demais... Vocês mau se conheciam... Mas eu pude ver a felicidade de volta nos olhos da minha filha e por isso que não disse nada sobre vocês dormirem juntos... –o homem se levanta e segura o ombro do rapaz –Embora eu ficasse mais tranqüilo se vocês estivessem casados, eu entendo que vocês ainda estão se conhecendo... –Nisso James encara o homem e fala.

-Eu pretendo casar com ela Sr Weasley –James retira o anel que escondia por debaixo da camisa e mostra para o homem –Esta e uma das únicas lembranças que tenho do meu passado... Eu não sei por que e tal especial... Ou de quem era... Mas eu sinto como se pudesse entregar apenas a uma pessoa e esta e a sua filha... –ele coloca o anel de volta no lugar e suspira –Eu ainda estou tentando me encontrar... Saber por que eu pedi para apagarem a minha mente... Mas uma coisa eu estou certo... Perto da Gina, eu não me importo com quem eu fui, o que importa e poder dizer a ela que a amo –Arthur parecia cabecear e logo eles voltam para a festa.

Gina parecia curiosa sobre o que seu pai e James conversaram na cozinha, mas ela não conseguia chances de ir perguntar para o namorado o que aconteceu, Angelina estava falando sobre os nomes que tinha escolhido para o primeiro filho dela com Fred quando ela sentiu dois braços envolvendo sua cintura, ela nem precisava se virar para saber quem era.

-Me solta –a ruiva falou venenosa ao que um rapaz sorri para ela.

-Fazia tempos que não te via Gina... Como você esta? –todos pareciam apreensivos ao encarar o rapaz, Rupert Endonis, era um cunhado de Angelina que também era jogador de Quadribol, mas do time dos Falcões, ele tinha mostrado interesse em Gina e Angelina tinha os apresentado alguns anos atrás, mas Gina tinha o dispensado quando ele tentou "avançar" na relação, os jornais falavam da separação como se fosse um duelo até a morte, embora Gina queria matar o homem pelos boatos que ele andou espalhando pela mídia sobre ela.

-Estava muito melhor sem você aqui –Gina fala em um sussurro venenoso ao que o homem finge ter sido atacado no coração.

-Isso parte meu coração Ginevra... Eu pensei que você ficaria feliz em me ver... –Gina estava para retrucar quando ela sente outros braços envolver sua cintura, mas este abraço não lhe causava um frio na espinha como aquele verme, aquele abraço era confortável e morno que ela sabia que poderia confiar.

-Algum problema amor? –James fala no ouvido da ruiva, mas lança um olhar para o homem na sua frente.

-Nada que eu não possa resolver –ela fala com um sorriso ao que James se levanta e encara o homem a sua frente.

-Ola, sou James Evans, namorado da Gina –Rupert no começo encara atordoado o casal, mas logo oferece uma mão para James que aperta.

No começo o homem queria tentar quebrar os dedos de James mostrando sua superioridade, mas o moreno nem parecia notar, vendo que o homem parecia esforçado, James sorri e fala.

-Desculpe... Mas você esta querendo apertar meus dedos para mostrar que e forte? –vendo os olhos do homem na sua frente, James sorri –Eu não sei muitas formas mágicas de fortalecer o corpo... Mas acho que para uma intimidação seria melhor assim –Parecia que o braço do moreno brilhou com uma corrente elétrica e o homem sai voando pelo jardim caindo no meio de uma poça de Lama que os gêmeos (inocentemente) criaram.

-O... O que foi isso? –James no começo sorri inocentemente, mas então seus olhos ficam intensos e ele aparece do nada em frente ao homem.

-Desculpe por isso... Mas sabe, sou meio protetor da minha namorada e não irei tolerar alguém como você causando problemas para ela... Entenda eu não farei nenhum mau para você... Mas se você causar problemas para minha namorada, eu não me importo com o seu ministério bruxo... Eu farei você se arrepender de forma que você nunca sonhou –Todos na festa pareciam gelar com as palavras do rapaz ao que o homem aparata rapidamente para fora da casa dos Weasley sem pensar duas vezes.

-ISSO FOI DA HORA TIO JAMES –Vitoria corre para o rapaz e pula em seus braços –Como você fez isso Tio James? Você é mais poderoso do que o meu pai? Ele é um bruxo poderoso... Você pode me mostrar como fez isso? Posso usar isso no Teddy quando ele brigar comigo? –de repente Fleur aparece e fala com um sorriso.

-Focê nom estará aprendendo feitiços até receber sua carta mon cherrie... –Vitoria parecia murchar ao que todos pareciam rir da confusão, embora o riso fosse um pouco sem humor.

Gina calmamente se aproxima do namorado e fala.

-Vamos conversar –James abaixa a cabeça e segue a ruiva até perto de uma lagoa e fala rapidamente.

-Gina... Me desculpe... Eu... –Nisso a ruiva o puxa para um beijo apaixonado fazendo o moreno se esquecer completamente de tudo que estava pensando.

-Você sabe o quanto estive esperando para dar uma lição naquele idiota? –Gina fala meio ofegante ao que James precisou de um tempo para se lembrar quem era o idiota –Ele vem me atormentando e eu não poderia fazer nada porque ele era cunhado da Angelina e eu não queria causar problemas... Mas quando o idiota voou pelo jardim e você disse aquilo... –ela parecia se aconchegar mais nos braços do moreno que suspira –Eu nunca gostei de ser protegida... Mas quando você disse aquilo para ele... Eu me senti uma das mulheres mais felizes do mundo... Eu te amo James Evans –o moreno parecia sorrir ainda mais e fala.

-Eu... Pensei que você ficaria brava comigo por fazer isso... –Gina solta uma risadinha ao que o moreno apenas sorri para ela.

-Eu jamais ficaria brava por você me defender James... –ela o beija novamente e os dois se perdem no seu pequeno mundo por alguns instantes, mas logo o beijo e quebrado quando Vitoria fala.

-Eu disse que eles estariam fazendo esta coisa nojenta –ela se vira para o menino ao seu lado que parecia corar profundamente ao que seu cabelo fica vermelho como dos Weasleys.

-Eu te disse para chamar eles depois Vi... Eles estão ocupados... –Vitoria apenas bufa e fala.

-Eles parecem o papai e a mamãe... Sempre beijando... Eca –Gina se vira para a sobrinha e fala.

-Me lembre de dizer isso para você daqui a dez anos –a menina fica confusa ao que Gina vai para Teddy e o abraça –Como você esta Teddy? Conquistando muitas meninas? –o menino cora ao que Vitoria fala.

-Não seja boba Tia Gina... Você sabe que o Teddy vai casar comigo –o menino cora ainda mais ao que James sorri e fala.

-Melhor deixarmos elas conversando se não você vai se casar hoje –o menino cabeceia e segue o homem que não conhecia.

-Oi... Eu sou Teddy –o menino falou timidamente ao que James oferece sua mão para ele.

-Oi Teddy, prazer em te conhecer, eu sou James, sou o namorado da Gina –o menino fica com um olhar estranho ao que James parecia ficar apreensivo, de repente seu cabelo muda para um negro e arrepiado como de James e o garotinho fala.

-Ela é a minha madrinha... Eu gosto muito dela –James parecia cabecear e fala.

-Eu gosto muito dela também e prometo que não vou fazer ela triste esta bem? –vendo o olhar surpreso do menino, James sorri e fala –Era isso que você ia me dizer não? –o menino cora ao que James sorri ainda mais –Não se preocupe eu amo ela e nunca deixarei nada de ruim acontecer com ela esta bem? –o menino cabeceia e sai correndo para um homem com cabelos grisalhos e a roupa um pouco esfarrapada, mas que tinha um sorriso ao que seu filho se esconde atrás de suas pernas.

-Vejo que você fez um novo amigo –o homem fala ao que o menino cabeceia –Ola! Sou Remo Lupin –James sorri para o homem e fala.

-Ola, eu sou James –o homem parecia encarar o rapaz intensamente e James se perguntava se todos os bruxos que ele conheciam faziam isso sempre que o viam.

-Então você é o misterioso namorado da Gina? Mas eu pensei que você fosse trouxa... –Nisso Gina aparece atrás do namorado e fala com um sorriso.

-Descobrimos algum tempo que ele é um bruxo... Mas que não se lembra de nada do passado dele –Remo fica com um olhar avaliador ao que James parecia incomodado –Mas não vamos falar disso hoje, eu prometi algo para você não foi amor? –Gina fala com um sorriso ao que ela chama duas vassouras do abrigo perto –Vamos voar? –o sorriso de James parecia iluminar toda a festa e ele vai atrás da ruiva.

Mas o que ele não percebeu foi o olhar desconfiado de Remo para o moreno.

Gina segurou a mão de James e o levou para uma área cheia de árvores fechadas, no começo o moreno não compreende o porque estavam andando ali, mas ele não reclamava de estar ao lado da ruiva sem ter os olhos dos irmãos dela o encarando como se estivesse fazendo algo de errado, de repente eles chegam em uma clareia então James percebe onde eles tinham ido.

Era um campo aberto com alguns mastros em formas de aros colocados em cada lado da clareira, alguns ruivos já voavam com as crianças enquanto o Sr Weasley tinha um baú com as bolas do jogo.

-Vamos para um lugar mais reservado –Gina fala secamente ao que os irmãos pareciam os encarar novamente.

-Sim... –Gina leva o namorado para o lado mais tranqüilo do campo e sorri para ele.

-Primeiramente, devemos colocar as vassouras no chão –James cabeceia e coloca a vassoura que Gina tinha lhe emprestado no chão ao qual a ruiva sorri para ele –Depois devemos colocar nossa mão em cima e dizer "suba"... Eu sei que algumas pessoas precisam de um tempo para conseguir... –Mas James nem tinha aberto sua boca e a vassoura tinha pulado para sua mão como se tivesse sido puxada magneticamente –Parece que alguém esta ansioso para voar não? –o moreno sorri envergonhado para a namorada que apenas solta uma risadinha e passa a próxima meia hora ensinando os fundamentos de se voar corretamente –agora eu sei que você quer voar, mas não podemos ir muito alto se não algum trouxa pode nos ver e teríamos problemas com o ministério –assim que o rapaz sai do chão, parecia que algo tinha se conectado com seu passado, ele não compreendia totalmente, mas era como se nada pudesse o segurar.

Quando Gina tinha descrito vôo para ele em uma vassoura, ela sempre lhe disse que era uma sensação que não poderia se descrever, agora ele compreendia o que ela queria dizer.

Ali no alto, James não se preocupava mais, ele não era um homem sem passado, não era alguém que passou anos a procura de sua identidade, ali ele era um ser completo que poderia voar.

Sem pensar ele começa a fazer movimentos que não deveria saber, os Weasleys começaram a se unir para ver o rapaz fazer descidas em alta velocidade e voltar sem nem ao menos tocar na grama.

-Você tem certeza mesmo que esta e a primeira vez que ele voa em uma vassoura? –Carlinhos fala atônito ao que o rapaz faz uma finta internacional.

-Não sei sobre antes dele perder a memória, mas hoje e o primeiro dia que ele pega em uma vassoura mágica e voa... Eu ainda tenho que saber o que ele pode fazer... –Gina fala fascinada ao que o moreno realiza outros movimentos enquanto não percebia as pessoas o encarando.

-Pela barba de Merlin... Você vai procurar um namorado trouxa e se mostra que ele voa melhor do que eu –Rony fala meio ciumento ao que o rapaz desce novamente em direção do chão ao que Gina quase deixa sair um grito de pavor ao que o rapaz retira do mergulho no ultimo instante e deixa os sapatos passarem pelas gramas suavemente.

-JAMES EVANS –a ruiva corre para o namorado que tinha parado alguns metros dela –VOCÊ TEM IDÉIA DO QUE FEZ? –o moreno encarou a ruiva sem entender e fala.

-Eu estava voando... –Gina parecia quase bufar e depois de um tempo sorri para o namorado.

-Você era magnífico James... Eu nunca tinha visto nem mesmo minhas companheiras de time fazerem movimentos como estes que você fez... Eu me pergunto como você fez isso –O moreno parecia meio tímido e fala.

-Eu também não sei... Mas quando eu comecei a voar... Senti como se estivesse fazendo algo que faço a vida inteira... Me senti livre... –James encara a ruiva e sem notar os irmãos a sua volta ele a puxa em um beijo apaixonado, o Sr Weasley sorri timidamente antes de se virar ao que os irmãos protestaram que estavam sendo traumatizados, assim que o beijo termina o moreno encara fixamente a ruiva e fala –Obrigado por me ensinar a voar Gina... Você não tem idéia de como isso me fez feliz... –a ruiva sorri para o namorado e eles ficam um tempo ali naquele abraço morno confortante.

A festa parecia se estender pela tarde, James passou um tempo com cada um dos irmãos de Gina.

Ele conversou sobre magias com Gui que parecia ter ficado bem obsessivo com o livro que o moreno tinha trazido ao qual o emprestou para a semana que fez Fleur lhe lançar um olhar meio engraçado e meio desgostoso sobre ser trocada por um livro.

Ele falou com os gêmeos sobre algumas piadas que existem no mundo trouxa, parecia que alguns brinquedos que eles faziam eram inteiramente mágicos e eles queriam algo para misturar em sua loja e o rapaz oferece levar os dois para uma loja de brinquedos trouxas ao qual Arthur parecia ficar excitado em ir também.

Carlinhos falava sobre os dragões que ele trabalhava e isso puxou a atenção de James, o ruivo parecia gostar da atenção do namorado da irmã e falava detalhadamente sobre algumas espécies.

Apenas Gina percebia que o irmão tentava intimidar o namorado falando sobre dragões que poderia mandar visitar o moreno.

Percy tinha começado a falar sobre seu trabalho ao que muitos tentaram falar para James não perguntar, mas recentemente o ruivo tinha sido colocado no cargo das leis do mundo mágico e James discutiu com o ruivo sobre as diferenças entre algumas leis trouxas e leis bruxas.

-Como você sabe sobre as leis trouxas? Pensei que você fosse um restaurador de artes –Hermione pergunta incrédula ao que o moreno sorri para ela.

-Fiquei um bom tempo sem rumo e queria descobrir quem eu era, mas não poderia ficar preso em casa com medo, então eu comecei a estudar todos os assuntos que me interessavam na época... Alguns anos trás me interessei sobre as leis e como eram executadas e comecei um estudo independente em direito... Nunca me matriculei em uma faculdade... Depois de um tempo eu percebi que não era para mim... Muita papelada... Comecei a estudar outra coisa –a morena parecia ficar ainda mais incrédula ao que o moreno começou a falar sobre o que tinha estudado.

-Parece que você escolheu bem querida –Gina se vira para ver sua mãe sorrindo para ela, ela cora ao ver o namorado virando para ela e mandando o mesmo sorriso que ela amava –Eu vejo que ele e um bom menino e que faz você feliz –a mulher abraça a filha e fala –Fale para ele ficar para o jantar... Eu preciso descobrir quais as comidas preferidas do meu futuro genro –Gina cora ainda mais e fala.

-Mãe... –a matriarca da família Weasley sorri para a filha e vai para os filhos falar sobre os planos do jantar.

-Ela falou sobre o nosso casamento? –James fala com um sorriso ao que a ruiva esconde seu rosto no peito dele.

-Isso não é engraçado... Ela tem preparado meu casamento na cabeça dela desde que eu tinha seis anos... Eu nem quero saber o como ela esta agora –James solta uma risada e abraça a ruiva mais.

-Quem sabe podemos colocar estes planos em ação daqui a algum tempo... –Gina se vira para o moreno e encara fixamente os olhos verdes do namorado.

-Você esta sério sobre isso? –o moreno segura o rosto da ruiva e se inclina para ela.

-Eu nunca estive mais sério sobre algo na minha vida Gina... Eu não sei o que farei quando eu recuperar a minha memória ou descobrir quem sou... Mas uma coisa eu estou certo... Eu quero ter você na minha vida... Isso é... Se você ainda me querer –Gina viu naqueles olhos verdes uma determinação que ela nunca tinha visto, mas na ultima parte James mostrou os medos dele.

Desde que eles começaram a sua relação, ele vinha mostrando um pouco do que sentia, mas os medos e incertezas dele, ele escondia rapidamente, mas agora ela o via, completamente, o homem que ela amava por inteiro e pode ver o que aquele rapaz que ela pensou ser trouxa o atraiu tanto.

Suavemente ela o puxa e o beijo de forma doce, sem sentimentos fortes, apenas mostrando seu amor por ele e fala em um sussurro.

-Eu te aceitarei sempre James... Mas eu espero um jeito diferente de pedir a minha mão do que na festa da minha sobrinha com meus irmãos encarando você com ódio agora mesmo –James solta uma risada e abraça a ruiva ainda mais.

-Eu prometo que vai ser especial –a ruiva sorri ainda mais e quando estavam para se beijar novamente, a voz de Rony chega até eles.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin... Tem crianças aqui sabiam? –os dois quebram o beijo ao qual a ruiva lança um olhar gélido para o irmão enquanto o moreno parecia rir de tudo aquilo.

Aquele tinha sido um dia que James se lembraria por toda a sua vida, ele tinha conhecido a família da mulher que ele amava e tinha sido avaliado e aprovado por todos (quase todos) tinha aprendido a voar e mostrou seus planos para Gina sobre se casar com ela e a ruiva parecia o aceitar completamente.

A vida parecia enfim estar entrando nos eixos.

Tudo que faltava era descobrir sobre seu passado.

Mas isso poderia esperar.

Agora mesmo ele iria aproveitar a vida que ele tinha, com a ruiva ao seu lado e conhecendo aquela família que parecia o conquistar lentamente de uma forma única.

Mal sabia ele que esta era a mesma família que ainda esperava seu retorno.

**Homenagem:**

**Para minha doce Betina... Você tem se tornado uma amiga muito importante para mim meu anjo.. este capitulo vai especialmente para você...**

**espero que você goste meu anjo... Tenha um feliz Natal e um ano novo maravilhoso..rs**


	13. Capitulo XIII – Um jogo com muita confus

**Pedaços de um passado esquecido.**

**Nota do autor:** Novamente eu não sou a criadora desse universo maravilhoso, se fosse eu seria uma mulher loira e linda cheia de dinheiro que vive na Inglaterra, sendo que sou um homem moreno pobre brasileiro, então eu faço esta fics sem fins lucrativos apenas para diversão, espero que vocês gostem dela.

**Resumo:** Ele estava cansado de sofrer e achou que a melhor maneira seria esquecer de tudo, mas isso era a melhor situação? E se o destino colocasse um obstáculo no seu caminho que o fizesse cair novamente no seu passado? Conheça James Evans, um rapaz que tentou achar seu passado e acabou encontrando na forma de uma ruiva que mudaria completamente seu mundo.

**Capitulo XIII – Um jogo com muita confusão.**

Já fazia duas semanas desde que James tinha conhecido os Weasleys e parecia que ele os conhecia pela vida inteira, cada um deles tinha uma personalidade única, mas que fazia James se sentir em casa.

Semana passada ele tinha levado os gêmeos e o Sr Weasley para a loja de brinquedos e ele não sabia se ria ou se arrependia de ter levado aqueles três ruivos para a loja.

O Sr Weasley parecia quase babar na sessão de aeromodelos de brinquedo e estava quase levando uns sete modelos nos braços em direção ao caixa quando James lembrou que ele não tinha convertido o dinheiro para dinheiro trouxa.

Os gêmeos pareciam duas crianças visitando a primeira vez uma loja de brinquedos, eles corriam separados pelas sessões e depois se encontravam, falavam o que viram e tentavam puxar um ao outro para ver o que viram.

-Eu te falei que isso iria acontecer –Gina tinha aparecido e tinha aquele sorriso ao ver o pai e irmãos correndo por toda a loja e parecendo fascinados por tudo que encontravam.

-Se eles estão assim aqui, eu nem quero imaginar como será na sessão de jogos –vendo o olhar interrogativo da ruiva, ele segura sua mão e a leva para onde uma tela enorme estava instalada com algumas crianças jogando.

Os olhos da ruiva pareciam se alargar assim que ela vê os jogos rolando na tela e a felicidade das crianças, vendo a ruiva virar para ele, James já sabia que teria que comprar um jogo para instalar na sua casa.

Mais tarde naquela semana, Gui tinha o levado para o beco diagonal para ir em Gringotes para ver sobre seu dinheiro, assim que ele entrou no lugar ele parecia agir como os gêmeos e o Sr Weasley na loja de brinquedos, sua cabeça virava constantemente para ver as lojas no local, Gui parecia rir e fala.

-Todos que conhecem o Beco Diagonal reagem assim na primeira vez –James cabeceia e vai para a loja de Quadribol e fica com um olhar atordoado nas vassouras –Me lembro da Gina quando era criança –vendo o olhar de James voltar para ele, Gui sorri e fala –Não deixávamos ela jogar porque dizíamos que ela era uma menina e não poderia jogar como os garotos, então pensamos que talvez depois de Hogwarts ela poderia jogar conosco, mas ela era uma menina teimosa (ainda é) e começou a pegar a minha vassoura escondida tarde da noite para poder voar... Claro que ou meu pai ou minha mãe sempre vigiavam as escondidas, mas até mesmo eu poderia ver do meu quarto que ela iria ser uma jogadora maravilhosa –James parecia concordar com o irmão da ruiva e então sorri.

-Acha que ela vai ficar feliz se eu der uma dessas para ela? –ele aponta para uma vassoura na vitrine, era um dos mais novos modelos que existia, apenas algumas seleções internacionais tinham comprado para a copa mundial, o ruivo cora ao ver o menino sorrir e estava para lhe dizer sobre os Weasleys não aceitarem presentes caros quando percebe que o garoto não se importaria com o preço, se Gina ficasse feliz, ele faria de tudo por ela.

Eles tinham ido para o escritório de Gui no banco ao qual Fleur os esperava com um livro pesado.

-Carlinhos mandou lhe entregar –ela sorri para James que cora, embora ele fosse inacreditavelmente imune aos encantos da Veela, Fleur sempre o fazia corar com aquele tipo de sorriso, isso parecia fazer a loira feliz por não ter perdido seu toque depois do casamento –Ele me disse que você esta interessado em dragões –James cabeceia e fala.

-Eu sempre achei que tinha um fascínio pelos dragões, até mesmo antes de saber que eu era um bruxo –Fleur cabeceia e lança aquele mesmo sorriso que faz o menino corar e sai dando um beijo longo em Gui –Sua esposa e perigosa –o ruivo apenas solta uma risada e puxa a pasta de negócios do rapaz.

A pasta não era muito informativa, James pensou que poderia encontrar alguma coisa ligado ao seu passado, mas ao que parecia só tinha seu nome e algum dinheiro no cofre, ele no começo ficou decepcionado com o fato de não poder encontrar uma parte de seu passado, mas assim que Gui lhe conta o quanto ele tinha, o moreno agradeceu pelo fato de estar sentado.

Segundo o ruivo na sua frente, ele era um dos bruxos mais ricos do mundo mágico.

O moreno tava atordoado na sua casa quando Gina apareceu, no começo ela pensou novamente que o namorado tinha sido atacado, mas assim que a ruiva fica sabendo o que tinha acontecido, ela cai ao lado dele com o mesmo olhar chocado, James parecia sair de seu transe e sorri para sua namorada e fala.

-Bem... Não vamos ter problemas de dinheiro quando comprar a nossa casa não? –a ruiva parecia encarar o namorado como se tivesse duas cabeças, mas assim que percebe o que ele tinha dito, ela solta uma risadinha e se senta em seu colo felizmente.

Outra pessoa que parecia fazer James se sentir confortável com a nova família era a Sra Weasley.

Embora ele ainda não soubesse aparatar, os gêmeos tinham lhe dado um dos produtos que eles tinham inventado, era uma chave de portal taxi, levava você para qualquer localização que você conhecesse, ele tinha ido visitar a Sra Weasley para saber um pouco mais sobre Gina e assim que percebeu, ele estava a chamando de Molly e tomava chá com ela quase todas as tardes.

A mulher tinha insistindo que ele precisava comer corretamente e sempre que o moreno aparecia ela já tinha pelo menos duas tortas prontas para ele comer.

Mas hoje era um dia que James estava aguardando a muito tempo, hoje a sua ruiva iria jogar Quadribol e ele estaria lá com a família Weasley para apoiar o time da namorada, os gêmeos tentaram lhe assustar dizendo sobre os "fãs" que a ruiva tinha e que poderiam lhe amaldiçoar por estar saindo com ela, mas James não se importava, ele enfrentaria quem fosse para estar ao lado da sua ruiva.

Falando sobre ela, hoje também seria a primeira vez que ele a veria em uma semana, parecia que a treinadora do Harpias não gostava que as jogadoras ficassem com seus namorados perto dos jogos e levou todas para uma concentração fechada onde nenhum dos homens poderia entrar, Gina tinha reclamado antes de aparatar que ela estava assim porque tinha recebido um fora do seu namorado que era goleiro de outro time, que ficou chateado por ter perdido para o Harpias.

-Eu juro que a treinadora Jones faz isso porque ta irritada com o Olívio... Mas também aquele teimoso tinha que ir beber as magoas e voltar para casa tarde da noite para ela brigar com ele... –James segura sua ruiva em um abraço forte ao que ela parecia esvaziar –Muitas reclamavam comigo porque eu era a única que não ficava chateada pelo fato de não me importar com a concentração, mas agora eu entendo elas... Eu não quero ir –a ruiva faz beicinho ao que James a beija e fala.

-Eu também vou estar sentindo a sua falta e provavelmente eu vou ficar contando os minutos para poder ver você de novo, mas eu sei o como você ama jogar Quadribol... –a ruiva parecia ficar amuada e sorri no peito do namorado.

-Por que você não pode ser como todos os namorados e mentir para eu ficar aqui? –James solta uma risada e fala.

-Porque você me ama por ser um homem estupidamente honesto –a ruiva mostra a língua para o namorado antes de o beijo profundamente, parecia um beijo desesperado, como se tivessem medo de que nunca pudessem fazer mais.

Assim que o beijo termina, Gina pega a mochila e aparata, James cai na cadeira e suspira também, aquela seria uma semana horrível.

Ele passou os dias no museu onde Ryan lhe diria sobre seu (quase) namoro com Emily, no começo o rapaz tentou negar que era um namoro, mas assim que ele viu como Emily tinha ficado feliz por ele ter a apresentado como sua namorada, ele não teve coração para dizer que não era e agora era oficial, eles estavam namorando firme.

-Eu soube que você se encontrou com a família da ruiva... Como você sobreviveu? –Emily teria dado um tapa no braço do namorado se não estivesse interessada na historia.

-Foi no mínimo interessante –James dá uma versão abreviada do encontro, como os gêmeos eram brincalhões que tentaram colocar pimenta em sua comida, como Gui parecia o mais protetor dos irmãos, Carlinhos e o fato dele trabalhar com animais ferozes, parecia que a medida que ele falava, os dois ficavam com olhares largos.

-Realmente, me diz seu segredo? Você deve de ser o cara mais corajoso que eu já conheci na vida –Ryan fala ao que Emily cabeceia sutilmente, James sorri malicioso e fala.

-Estar preparado para o que esta por vir e mudar a situação ao seu favor –o moreno sai dando risada ao que Ryan se vira para Emily e fala.

-Enlouqueceu coitado –a menina apenas ri e puxa o namorado para uma das salas de restauração.

As noites eram sempre acompanhados por alguém, ao que parecia Gina não queria que seu namorado ficasse sozinho, então todas as noites pelo menos um dos irmãos dela vinha para sua casa, Hermione parecia fascinada com a sua biblioteca e ficou desanimada ao saber que o moreno não se lembrava de como criou uma estante que parecia a sala precisa.

Rony também era uma visita constante, ao que parecia o homem queria saber mais sobre o namorado da sua irmãzinha e parecia interessado no jogo que James tinha comprado para Gina, assim que ele tinha começado a jogar, parecia que o ruivo esquecia de tudo e ficava jogando horas no aparelho, Hermione parecia arrastar o namorado para casa sempre que vinha para a casa de James.

James estava sentado no sofá mudando os canais, ele não sabia que horas ele teria que ir, nem como ele iria, mas ele estava ansioso para ver a sua ruiva de novo.

Ele estava tão ansioso, que assim que ele viu dois estalos na sua sala, sua magia parecia reagir jogando os gêmeos em um dos sofás da sala com tudo.

-Achei que tínhamos passado dessa fase novo irmão –Fred fala enquanto massageava o peito.

-Sim... Não achamos que ainda teríamos este impacto em você –Jorge fala enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo.

-Desculpem... E que estou ansioso para ver a Gina de novo... –Os gêmeos pareciam entender e falam.

-Entendemos muito bem –Fred.

-Já que nossas mulheres também são jogadoras –Jorge.

-Uma tortura esta concentração... –Fred.

-Pura tortura... Ainda mais com aquela barreira anti homens –Jorge.

-ISSO É INJUSTIÇA –Os dois gritam ao mesmo tempo ao que James sorri para os dois.

-Eu devo perguntar o como vocês sabem sobre esta barreira? –Fred encara Jorge que cabeceia e ambos se viram para James.

-Vamos falar que foi uma experiência com poção que deu errado, uma foto de cada menina e que o resto e historia –o moreno apenas treme a cabeça ao imaginando o que aqueles dois tinham aprontado para entrar na concentração do time das esposas.

-Vamos então? –James pergunta ao que os gêmeos pulam e seguram um braço cada e aparatam para o estádio –Eu simplesmente odeio aparatação –James fala enquanto tentava respirar.

-Maneiras mais rápidas meu caro James –os gêmeos esperam o rapaz respirar corretamente antes de o levar para a arquibancadas.

Parecia que James estava tendo a mesma reação de quando foi no beco diagonal, ele olhava para todos os lados para ver os bruxos que se juntavam para assistir o jogo e notou com uma certa diversão que a maioria dos homens pareciam vestir a camiseta dos Harpias.

-Eu não entendo porque eu não posso usar a minha camiseta dos Canhões –Rony fala emburrado ao que Hermione apenas treme a cabeça e fala.

-Você se esqueceu da ultima partida que viemos ver a Gina? Você quase foi espancado porque o pessoal do Harpias disse que você estava dando azar usando aquela coisa –Rony parecia que iria replicar quando vê os gêmeos e James entrando na ala exclusiva –Oi James! Espero que os gêmeos não tenham causado problemas –a morena lança um olhar para os dois ao que eles fingem inocência.

-O dia que aqueles dois forem inocentes, o mundo vai deixar de girar –Rony murmura e chama James para se sentar próximo a ele –Esta bem cheio hoje... Mas então isso quer dizer que vai ser um bom jogo... –De repente eles vêem alguns feitiços sendo lançados de uma arquibancada e Rony suspira ruidosamente –Será que eu não posso ver o jogo da minha irmã em paz? –ele retira a capa mostrando as vestes de auror e se vira para James –Eu vou ter que ir resolver isso, volto daqui a pouco –o ruivo sai murmurando sobre deveres chatos que acabam com todo o prazer.

-Ele sempre foi assim James... Não se preocupe –Sra Weasley fala com um sorriso e ocupa o lugar do filho –Embora ele tenha um emprego perigoso, eu vejo que ele é feliz no que faz... Olha vai começar –De repente um homem aparece e começa a anunciar os jogadores, quando ele falou o nome de Gina, parecia que o estádio inteiro estava aplaudindo e James teve que conter uma careta ao que ele ouviu algumas pessoas chamando sua ruiva de algumas coisas bem pesadas, Molly murmurou algo sobre homens perdendo o respeito em um jogo familiar quando alguns fogos de artifício estouram em cada canto do estádio causando caos nas pessoas.

-Isso não e normal não e? –James pergunta para a Sra Weasley que treme a cabeça, mas a atenção de James estava nas garotas que estavam ainda no chão encarando as explosões, mas de repente uma fumaça começou a subir e enquanto as pessoas tentavam fugir, o moreno percebeu uma movimentação dentro da fumaça e que eles estavam indo em direção da sua ruiva.

Foi então que ele viu.

Aquele cabelo loiro que ele aprendeu a ter raiva.

Aquele garoto que disse que seqüestraria sua Gina.

James não se importou com os irmãos da ruiva tentando a segurar ou os gritos da Sra Weasley para ele parar, em um momento ele estava sentado esperando para ver a sua ruiva jogar, no outro ele tinha pulado da arquibancada e parecia que o ar em volta dele parecia o segurar para aterrissar calmamente no campo, assim que seus pés tocam o chão, uma chuva de feitiços voa em sua direção, mas então parecia que algo assumiu o corpo do moreno que sai em disparada em direção dos feitiços.

-Aquele garoto é louco... –Hermione fala atônita ao que ela puxa a varinha e conjura uma mira para atirar feitiços nos bruxos das trevas.

-E eu ainda pensei que ele não era ciumento –Fred fala ao que Jorge joga uma proteção neles para evitar os feitiços.

-Eu não sei se queria estar lá embaixo não –Jorge aponta para onde a fumaça estava sumindo e vários bruxos estavam caídos no chão.

-Mas o que esta acontecendo? –Molly pergunta ainda segurando sua bolsa com força ao que Hermione explica que alguns aurores estavam suspeitando que alguns bruxos iam seqüestrar algumas jogadoras do Harpias para pedir um resgate milionário e que alguns bruxos que eles tinham conseguido prender tinham revelado que uma das vitimas seria Gina e que seu chefe queria se divertir com a ruiva.

Isso parecia despertar algo bem feroz em Molly, pois em breve segundos ela mandava rajadas de pura magia no campo tentando acertar aqueles homens que ousaram pensar em tocar em uma das suas crianças.

No campo a coisa parecia uma guerra completa, James tinha evitado a maioria dos feitiços e parecia ter criado uma proteção em seu corpo de pura magia que ninguém era capaz de compreender, assim que ele viu o primeiro homem na sua frente, ele lançou um feitiço atordoante que lançou o homem para uma das arquibancadas ao que parecia o homem tinha batido a cabeça e ficou inconsciente.

Virando com um ódio sem igual, James fala com uma voz fria que fez a maioria dos atacantes ficarem com medo.

-Quem é o próximo? –ele estala os dedos e de repente a espada aparece novamente em sua mão, ele não sabia de onde tinha vindo e não se importava, tudo que lhe importava era dar para aqueles bruxos o que eles mereciam.

Correndo novamente pelo campo, ele parecia dançar no meio dos feitiços enquanto os bruxos pareciam ficar mais e mais assustados.

-AVADA KEDRAVA –um dos bruxos gritou e alguns pareciam esperançosos que aquele bruxo poderoso fosse morto rapidamente, mas ficaram ainda mais atordoados ao ver o homem segurar o feitiço com a espada e se virar para cada um deles.

-Isso é tudo? –os bruxos então entram em pânico e começam a correr, James estava para os seguir quando ouviu o grito de Gina.

O moreno se vira para ver o loiro segurando sua namorada pelo pescoço enquanto apontava a varinha para sua cabeça.

-Não se aproxime ou eu mato ela... –James fixa seus olhos verdes que pareciam brilhar com uma chama esverdeada sobrenatural –Vo... Você...? –Draco fala com os olhos largos como se reconhecendo quem era o seu atacante e antes mesmo que ele pudesse lançar um feitiço, James apareceu bem em frente do loiro e com um movimento rápido e preciso ele corta a mão que segurava a varinha e fala com um sussurro.

-Nunca mais ameace minha noiva seu verme –parecia que a dor tinha demorado para se registrar no cérebro do loiro que logo cai no chão soltando um grito de pura dor, Gina estava em choque ao que James a segura em seus braços e fala em seu ouvido –Esta tudo bem amor... Ele não vai causar problemas mais... –mas então ele percebeu um movimento do canto do olho e nota Malfoy tentando apontar a varinha com a mão esquerda e sem pensar James vira a ruiva e mete um chute bem colocado na cabeça do loiro que desmaia.

Gina rapidamente chama a varinha e qualquer chave de portal que o loiro estivesse usando, assim que os objetos caem no chão, eles ouvem som de passos, Gina segura o braço do namorado forte ao que a fumaça se dissipa e Rony com vários aurores vem em sua direção.

-Merlin, James... Assim você vai acabar com meu emprego –o ruivo sorri para os dois e então o sorriso some ao ver a irmã pálida –O que aconteceu? –a ruiva parecia tremer ainda mais e fala.

-Ele... Ele me disse... Que ia me levar... –a ruiva parecia tremer ainda mais ao que James a abraça mais forte e fala.

-Ele não vai causar mais problemas amor, eu prometo –James lança um olhar fixo para Rony que dizia claramente "coloque este rato em uma cela ou eu o matarei".

-Isso mesmo maninha... Com a ajuda da nossa mãe, conseguimos pegar quase todos os envolvidos no esquema –vendo o olhar da ruiva, ele aponta para a mãe deles que parecia estar treinando sua varinha para os homens que tinham invadido o campo –quando ela soube que alguns deles iam tentar seqüestrar a sua filhinha a mulher parecia possuída, eu juro que me lembra quando ela lutou contra a Bellatrix –Gina parecia soltar uma risadinha cansada ao que James se vira para ela e fala.

-Acabou amor, agora vá jogar e ganhe –vendo o olhar de vacilação da ruiva, James a puxa para um beijo ardente e não se importando com os gemidos de censura de Rony, os assovios de alguns expectadores ou o grito ofensivo de alguns, ele carrega o beijo com intenso sentimento de poder que fez a ruiva corar ainda mais assim que termina –Ganhe este jogo e eu prometo que você vai ter muito mais do que isso esta noite –os olhos da ruiva pareciam ficar com o mesmo brilho intenso que o moreno era acostumado a ver e ela se vira para as companheiras de time que estavam sorrindo para eles.

-Vamos ganhar este jogo –as meninas gritam entusiasmadas ao que uma delas fala.

-Podemos ter um beijo da sorte desses do seu moreno também? –James cora ao que a ruiva rapidamente fala.

-Procure seu namorado para isso, este é meu e eu não divido –as meninas apenas riem ao que James começa a andar em direção da cabine, percebendo que estava longe, ele fecha os olhos pensando no que Gina tinha lhe ensinado sobre aparatação, mas de repente ele sente como se o vento estivesse o envolvendo e assim que ele abre os olhos ele se vê no seu lugar nas arquibancadas sob o olhar atônito de todos.

-O que? –Hermione parecia sair de seu transe e pergunta.

-Como você fez isso? –vendo o olhar interrogativo do menino, ela logo começa a falar –Você apareceu do nada, sem um som e não parecia aparatação... Parecia algo como uma teleportação dos estilos dos Elfos... –James dá de ombros e fala.

-Eu só queria deixar o campo rapidamente para ver o jogo –de repente todos na cabine soltam uma boa risada ao ver o olhar em choque da morena.

O jogo era algo que James nunca tinha visto antes, Gina tinha lhe explicado sobre as bolas, os jogadores e alguns movimentos, mas nada do que ela disse parecia o preparar para a intensidade do jogo que ele assistia, a ruiva parecia voar em uma velocidade alucinante enquanto jogava a Goles para a sua companheira de time e depois pegava para marcar novamente, James tinha ouvido de Gina que o jogo só terminava quando o pomo de ouro era pego, ele vasculhou o campo com um olhar breve e pode encontrar rapidamente a pequena bola dourada voando alguns centímetros do chão.

Mas sua atenção vai volta para a ruiva assim que todo o estádio solta gritos de ofensa ao que a ruiva tinha se desviado de um ataque do batedor que parecia ter querido acertar ela com o bastão.

Os ruivos pareciam quase indo segurar James caso ele fizesse algo contra o batedor, mas o moreno encarou fixamente o campo e a sua ruiva, assim que um batedor chegasse muito perto dela, parecia vacilar ao que mesmo a distancia ele poderia sentir o olhar de James nele.

-Este cara é do mau –Fred solta uma gargalhada ao que o Sr Weasley entra na arquibancada.

-O que eu perdi? –Jorge se vira para seu pai e fala.

-Só o James mandando um olhar de "vou quebrar as suas pernas se você tocar na minha ruiva" para cada batedor que tentar se aproximar da nossa Gininha –o Sr Weasley apenas treme a cabeça e se senta ao lado da sua esposa que começa a contar tudo que tinha acontecido.

Meia hora de jogo e o time de Gina parecia vencer por cento cinqüenta a vinte, os jogadores dos Falcões pareciam começar a se desesperar ao que começam a fazer movimentos arriscados para tentar marcar, a apanhadora parecia desesperada em sair da perseguição do apanhador do time rival e dos batedores.

-Este jogo terminaria se a Gina estivesse jogando de apanhadora –James murmura ao que Gui, que tinha entrado alguns minutos atrás se vira para ele e fala.

-Como assim? –James aponta para o centro do campo onde o pomo de ouro vagava suavemente.

-Eu sei que ela também notou e esta ficando estressada porque a apanhadora ainda não viu... Eu mesmo já vi o pomo umas seis vezes antes e estou começando a achar que deveriam arranjar outra apanhadora –Gui parecia cabecear ao que Gina faz outro gol.

-Mas a foguinho ama jogar de artilheira por isso que eu duvido que ela troque de posição –James cabeceia e fala.

-Talvez ela goste de jogar de artilheira porque gosta de jogar a goles imaginando ser um de vocês –o ruivo parecia cabecear antes de perceber que James tinha brincado com ele.

-Isso não foi engraçado –o moreno solta uma risada e oferece um doce trouxa para o irmão da sua namorada –Não tem brincadeira! Eu achei que vocês fossem gostar de alguns doces trouxas –ele oferece uma caixa de bombons para Molly que no começo parecia duvidosa, mas assim que prova um ela dá um suspiro e sorri para o menino que começou a gostar como um filho.

-Parece que vamos ter um intervalo –Fred fala ao que Gina voava pedindo tempo as meninas se reúnem em um canto e começam a falar rapidamente, Gina parecia cabecear e se vira para a apanhadora e fala algo que fez a menina estremecer, mas logo a garota fica com um olhar determinado e logo elas voavam em uma formação estranha.

James rapidamente percebeu o que elas estavam fazendo e murmura algo que se Molly ou Hermione tivesse ouvido teria feito o moreno lavar a boca com sabão.

A ruiva estava voando perto da apanhadora fazendo com que os batedores vacilassem em jogar os balaços nelas enquanto a menina procurava o pomo de ouro.

-Se servindo de escudo... Eu não posso acreditar que ela... –De repente o estádio começa a gritar ao que a apanhadora voa rapidamente atrás do pomo de ouro e Gina volta a correr com a Goles para os aros do time adversário.

-Ela nunca gostou de perder –Gina passou a goles para a companheira de time que marca novamente e elas estavam para ir interceptar a goles novamente quando o grito do estádio tirou elas de seu transe, a apanhadora voava com o punho levantado segurando o pomo, Gina sorria ao que as amigas pareciam gritar de felicidade, de repente o sorriso some ao que o batedor tenta lançar um balaço novamente na apanhadora que estava distraída, Gina voa rapidamente para interceptar a bola, mas ela estava distante demais, quando ela estava preparada para agarrar a amiga, o ar parecia gelar de uma forma mágica e a bola pára a centímetros da cabeça da jogadora.

Movendo seus olhos, ela pode ver James, de pé com uma mão apontada para a bola com um olhar de puro instinto mágico, a menina não sabia o porque todos estavam quietos e assim que se vira, quase cai da vassoura ao ver o balaço congelado em pleno ar onde deveria estar a sua cabeça.

Gina voa até a amiga e a leva para o chão, já que ela parecia estar em choque de que quase tinha sido morta pelo balaço.

O batedor encarou atordoado o balaço parar a centímetros da cabeça da mulher e se vira para seu salvador, o homem tinha um olhar poderoso sobre ele e assim que seus olhos se cruzam, o batedor sabia que todos diriam que ele se molhou, mas ele não ia discordar sobre isso, o olhar do homem dizia claramente o inferno que ele pagaria se tivesse machucado alguma amiga da namorada dele.

-Jogos de Quadribol são sempre intensos assim? –James pergunta cansado se sentando novamente no seu lugar.

-Parece que ficaram mais interessantes desde que você veio assistir James –Fred fala com um sorriso ao que Jorge coloca o braço em volta do ombro do futuro cunhado.

-Realmente, eu nunca vi tanta diversão em um jogo que não envolvesse as jogadoras adversárias tentando arrancar a roupa uma da outra –Angelina parecia corar e mandar um olhar bravo para o cunhado ao que Alicia bate no braço dele e fala.

-Vocês nunca vão esquecer daquela partida não e? –os gêmeos sorriem um para o outro e negam com a cabeça ao que James apenas treme a cabeça e segue os ruivos para a saída onde ele iria esperar pela sua ruiva.

Assim que ele tinha saído dos corredores, James foi abordado por inúmeros repórteres que perguntavam uma coisa atrás da outra, no começo James estava confuso sobre o que eles queriam saber, mas vendo que todos o encaravam ele percebeu que eles estavam ali por ele.

-Deixem ele passar, ele não tem nada que falar com vocês –Hermione se coloca na frente e mostra o distintivo oficial de auror que tinha recebido na guerra, era simples e aos olhos normais não passava de uma medalha com duas varinhas cruzadas, mas os repórteres sabiam o que significava, era o distintivo de alguém de elite da guerra e que não deveriam ser incomodados.

A multidão começa a se afastar ao qual James se vira para Hermione e fala.

-Isso e uma forma interessante de afastar as pessoas... Eu já estava começando a pensar que teria que usar proteção mágica que eu descobri para passar por todos e ir ver a minha namorada –Todos os Weasleys encaram o rapaz que cora ainda mais.

-O que exatamente esta proteção faria? –James eleva uma sobrancelha e então sorri para os gêmeos.

-Vocês querem testar? –os gêmeos logo se aproximam do moreno que é envolvido por uma espécie de magia translúcida, mas assim que eles tocam no rapaz, parecia que James liberava uma pequena carga elétrica que fez o cabelo dos gêmeos levantar todo bagunçado.

-AMAMOS ISSO –os gêmeos gritam ao mesmo tempo e começam a perguntar para James as possíveis maneiras de adaptar esta magia em suas brincadeiras ao que o moreno apenas treme a cabeça e começa a seguir em direção do corredor que ficava o vestiário dos Harpias.

-Onde pensa que vai garoto? –Um homem enorme pergunta para James que encara o homem sem entender.

-Estou indo esperar a minha namorada perto dos vestiários –o homem solta um bufo e fala.

-Como se eu não tivesse ouvido esta antes... Sai daqui garoto, eu conheço cada menina ali dentro e sei que você não namora nenhuma delas –os Weasleys se aproximam ao que encaram sem entender o porque James não entrava.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –Molly pergunta olhando do futuro genro para o guarda do corredor.

-Este garoto ao que parece esta querendo entrar de penetra nos vestiários do Harpias... –Nisso Rony se aproxima e parecia rir.

-Você não assistiu o que aconteceu no campo de novo Roger? –o homem se vira para o ruivo e fala.

-Não Ronald, eu já disse que não tenho tempo para isso e o que isso tem a ver com este rapaz? –Arthur parecia ver que James estava quase perdendo a paciência e fala.

-Este e James Evans, ele é o namorado da minha filha, Roger –o rapaz encara o patriarca da família Weasley e depois volta seus olhos para o moreno que parecia quase carregado de magia novamente cora.

-Sinto muito Sr Evans... Mas e que eu sempre tenho que expulsar alguns engraçadinhos que dizem serem os namorados das meninas... –James apenas cabeceia ao que os Weasleys seguram as risadas, mas os gêmeos logo colocam os braços em volta dos ombros de James e falam.

-Então você estava pretendendo entrar no vestiário da nossa irmãzinha não? –Fred fala ao que Jorge completa.

-Isso e uma coisa malcriada a se fazer Sr Evans –Antes que James pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Gina aparece e fala com um sorriso.

-Eu lhes garanto que ele não iria ficar surpreso com o que visse se entrasse no meu vestiário –a ruiva se aproxima do namorado e o beija apaixonadamente antes de falar no seu ouvido –E talvez ele veja mais depois do que me prometeu no campo –James sorri maliciosamente para a ruiva e esconde o rosto no seu pescoço antes de suspirar.

-Eu acho que vou evitar os seus jogos de Quadribol... Eu amei ver você jogando... Mas faltou pouco para eu convocar uma vassoura e não quebrar a cara de metade do estádio enquanto protegia você... –a ruiva solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Isso é uma coisa que eu queria saber... O que você fez com aqueles batedores? Eu nunca vi eles me evitarem dessa forma e um deles se molhou depois de ver o seu olhar –todos pareciam rir ao que James apenas lança um sorriso inocente para a ruiva.

-Seu jogo foi maravilhoso querida –Molly fala para a filha e logo se vira para seus filhos –Muito bem, vamos voltar para casa crianças –todos começam a murmurar sobre a mulher os tratar como crianças sendo que já eram adultos, mas antes de partir, Molly pisca para a filha que cora ainda mais.

-Parece que ela esta dando a nossa benção para a nossa... Comemoração privada... –James fala no ouvido da ruiva que cora ainda mais e solta uma risadinha.

-Eu pensei que nunca veria o dia para ver uma cena dessas –o casal se vira para ver a treinadora Gwenog Jones sorrindo para eles.

-Só porque eu demorei para conseguir um namorado não quer dizer que eu tenha trocado de lado treinadora –Gwenog solta uma risada e fala.

-Você acabou de quebrar os sonhos da Gonzáles de mudar a sua mente Gina –ela se vira para James e parecia o analisar completamente –Cuide da minha melhor artilheira rapaz –James parecia desafiado e lança um olhar sério para a mulher.

-Eu farei o meu melhor para isso –a mulher sorri e fala.

-Eu não duvido... O ultimo que tentou tocar na sua ruiva parece que vai passar um bom tempo fora de circulação –a ruiva parecia estremecer ao que James a abraça mais forte.

-Vamos para casa amor –ao que ela cabeceia e estava pronta para aparatar, ela sente o vento os rodear e antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ela se vê na sala da casa de James e o moreno sorria para ela.

-Como...? –o rapaz sorri ainda mais e leva a ruiva suavemente para o sofá.

-Um truquezinho que aprendi hoje... Eu não sabia se daria certo... Mas eu realmente odeio aparatar –de repente os olhos do moreno pareciam brilhar com um sentimento forte e ele puxa a ruiva para seu colo e a beija apaixonadamente –Você sabe o como sensual você estava hoje? –antes que a ruiva pudesse dizer algo o moreno novamente tinha roubado seus lábios para um beijo ardente, sem perceber o que estavam fazendo, parecia que até mesmo sua magia compreendia o que estava para acontecer e as roupas pareciam desaparecer no turbilhão daquela paixão –Eu te amo Gina Weasley... –a ruiva apenas murmura ofegante antes dos dois sumirem novamente e aparecerem no quarto que foi lacrado com a mais alta onda de magia já registrada no ministério da magia.

-Eu também te amo James... –Aquele dia tinha sido um vendaval de emoções, tinha começado com a solidão de não poder ter a ruiva em seus braços, para a excitação do jogo, o medo ao ver o ataque e vendo a ruiva em ação parecia acordar algo que James tinha tentado enterrar a muito tempo.

Vendo ela ali agora, com aquele sorriso cansado depois de longas horas de amor intenso, ele sabia o que tinha sentido, algo que ele nunca tinha achado que perderia na sua vida.

Era amor.

Simplesmente a forma mais pura de amor que poderia se existir.

-Casa comigo Gina –James fala ao que a ruiva levanta sua cabeça do peito dele e o encara –Eu sei que eu ainda não sei quem sou, eu não me importo mais com meu passado, eu fiquei me perguntando quando seria uma hora boa para perguntar isso... Mas eu não quero esperar mais... Eu amo você... Case-se comigo Ginevra Molly Weasley, por favor? –Gina apenas sorri para o homem e o beija ardentemente.

-Eu aceito James... –O rapaz parecia brilhar como a magia parecia vazar por todo seu corpo, ele abraça a ruiva ainda mais e a beija com tamanha paixão fazendo a magia a envolver também, sorrindo ele pega o anel que estava na cabeceira da cama e retira do colar.

-Eu acho que ele estava esperando por você –James coloca o anel no dedo da ruiva que sorri ainda mais, mas de repente o seu sorriso escorrega ao que as características de James pareciam mudar.

Seus olhos ainda eram de um verde esmeralda que a encantaram e seu cabelo ainda era negro como a noite, mas algumas mudanças começaram a acontecer, de repente seu rosto ficou mais fino e um pouco mais duro, como se tivesse enfrentado inúmeras batalhas, seu corpo parecia se ajustar de uma forma que não se encaixava com o restaurador de artes que ela conhecia, mas foi aquela cicatriz em sua testa que fez Gina ofegar.

Aquele não era o rosto de James Evans, o rapaz que ela pensou ser trouxa e o amava completamente.

Mas sim o rosto do homem que tinha a abandonado e que tinha machucado seu coração ao ponto que ela pensou que nunca mais poderia ser feliz.

Aquele era o rosto da figura de seu passado que ela pensou que sempre a assombraria, aquele era o rosto de Harry Potter.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para minha doce amiga portuguesa... minha linda Sofia...**

**Uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu para mim este ano foi ter conhecido você meu anjo...**

**Espero que nossa amizade seja eterna...**

**Te adoro meu anjinho...**

**Tenha um feliz natal e um ano novo maravilhoso.**


	14. Capitulo XIV – Revelações

**Pedaços de um passado esquecido.**

**Nota do autor:** Novamente eu não sou a criadora desse universo maravilhoso, se fosse eu seria uma mulher loira e linda cheia de dinheiro que vive na Inglaterra, sendo que sou um homem moreno pobre brasileiro, então eu faço esta fics sem fins lucrativos apenas para diversão, espero que vocês gostem dela.

**Resumo:** Ele estava cansado de sofrer e achou que a melhor maneira seria esquecer de tudo, mas isso era a melhor situação? E se o destino colocasse um obstáculo no seu caminho que o fizesse cair novamente no seu passado? Conheça James Evans, um rapaz que tentou achar seu passado e acabou encontrando na forma de uma ruiva que mudaria completamente seu mundo.

**Capitulo XIV – Revelações.**

James estava confuso com o que estava acontecendo, em um momento Gina tinha um sorriso que parecia aquecer completamente seu coração e agora o olhava com uma mistura de medo, raiva e confusão.

-Gina... O que...? –Mas assim que ele ia tocar nela, a ruiva pula da cama e o encara com um ódio que ele nunca tinha visto antes.

-Não me toque... Como você pode... –James se levanta e fica em frente dela.

-Gina? O que esta acontecendo? –Mas a ruiva dá um tapa no moreno que o faz cambalear.

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo... Eu pensei que poderia ser feliz... Que poderia te esquecer... Mas por que tem que ser assim? –James segura a mão no rosto e encara a ruiva com os olhos marejados.

-Gina... O que eu fiz? –a ruiva parecia parar de repente ao que vê o moreno no chão quase chorando.

Foi então que ela percebeu.

Ele não sabia de nada.

-Eu... Eu preciso respirar... –a ruiva se senta em uma poltrona do outro lado do quarto ao que James fica parado onde tinha caído –Você realmente não se lembra de nada? –parecia que o moreno tinha enfim perdido a paciência e se levanta com os olhos brilhantes.

-Não Gina! Eu não me lembro de nada e não sei o por que você me bateu, eu estou sendo paciente sobre o que esta acontecendo, mas eu quero saber o por que no nome de Merlin você me bateu e por que esta assustada de mim? –a ruiva no começo fica chocada pelo namorado ter gritado com ela, mas percebendo o estado que ele estava, ela compreende bem a confusão dele e fala.

-Vá até o banheiro e veja o espelho –o moreno eleva uma sobrancelha ao qual a ruiva suspira –Faça isso James... Eu sei que você vai compreender assim que ver... –a ruiva começa a procurar suas roupas e se senta novamente na poltrona esperando que o namorado visse do que ela esta falando quando de repente uma forte explosão acontece e a garota sai correndo para o banheiro onde James estava caído do outro lado com um olhar de choque.

-Quem... O que...? –ele se vira para a ruiva e pergunta ainda incrédulo –O que aconteceu comigo? –a ruiva se aproxima ainda vacilante ao que fez James ainda mais irritado –O que esta acontecendo? Quem sou eu? Por que você tem medo de mim? –Gina parecia se machucar ainda mais a cada pergunta do moreno e segura sua mão e o puxa para o quarto, assim que ele se senta na cama, ela volta a se sentar na poltrona e fala com uma voz suave.

-Eu sei quem você é James –o moreno encara a ruiva que suspira pesadamente e fala –Eu não compreendo o porque você fez isso... Mas seu nome e Harry James Potter... Você é filho de Lilian e Tiago Potters, você é conhecido no mundo bruxo como um dos bruxos mais ricos e poderosos desde Dumbledore... O herói que eu lhe disse que sumiu anos atrás e você –o moreno parecia atordoado e se afasta da ruiva assim que ela tenta o confortar.

-Não... Eu não posso ser... Quer dizer... Eu... –Ele olhou para a ruiva e então estremece novamente –Eu não faria nada para machucar você, Gina... Eu nunca faria... –ele encara suas próprias mãos e de repente ele puxa os cabelos como se esperando que tudo entrasse em ordem –Por que ele fez isso? Por que ele machucou você e sua família? Como ele pode? –Gina sabia que o namorado estava se referindo a si mesmo, ela poderia ver o ódio que ele estava sentindo por ele mesmo ou pelo eu que teve a coragem de desaparecer da vida dela e da família dela.

-Eu também não sei amor... Mas acho que temos que descobrir... –James rapidamente chama as roupas e começa a se vestir, Gina sabia que ele iria confrontar o diretor novamente, mesmo eles já sabendo que não poderiam o forçar a dizer nada.

Assim que eles terminam de se vestir, James segura o braço de Gina e novamente aquela sensação de vento parecia os envolver e eles aparecem no meio do escritório do diretor.

Alvo estava tomando chá com seu irmão quando viu o casal aparecer do nada e James com a aparência antiga, o velho diretor parecia envelhecer ao ver as chamas de puro poder nos olhos verdes do garoto novamente.

-Você sabe por que estamos aqui não? –James fala diretamente para o diretor que cabeceia –Eu sou realmente ele? Eu sou Harry Potter? –o diretor permaneceu em silencio ao que James quase quebra a mesa do diretor –ME RESPONDA –Nisso Aberforth acena com uma mão e James voa para uma poltrona e fica preso em uma petrificação de corpo inteiro.

-Fique calminho garoto se não você não ganha sobremesa –o velho homem encara seu irmão e fala –É por essas que eu lhe digo, não aceite votos irrompíveis, mas nãããão, eu sou apenas um velho desleixado que tem obsessões por cabras –ele se vira para o garoto que ainda tentava se livrar do feitiço e para a ruiva que se mantinha em silencio –Parece que estamos destinados a nos encontrar em situações perigosas não e Srta Weasley? –Gina encara o namorado ainda enraivecido e depois se vira para o velho amigo.

-É ele realmente Aberforth? Este é mesmo o Harry? –a ruiva parecia ainda estar em negação ao que o velho amigo suspira e fala.

-Sim minha querida, este é o idiota, palerma e covarde do seu antigo e novo amor –ele se vira para o garoto que parecia o encarar bravo –Não adianta fazer cara feia para mim James, ou prefere Harry? Você não me assustava quando era um bruxo completo e ainda não me assusta –Alvo parecia se levantar na defesa do menino ao que o irmão lhe fala –E nem adianta defender o garoto Alvo, você fez isso muitas vezes e ele pensou que fugindo poderia viver... Sei... Eu fiquei na cola dele nos últimos seis anos e vi o como "feliz" ele estava sendo –a voz do homem tinha adquirido um sarcasmo tão pesado que até mesmo Gina ficou com medo.

-Por... Por que? –Aberforth suspira pesadamente e fala.

-Ele também era meu amigo Gina... Eu sabia que ele andava depressivo nos últimos dias que eu o vi... Tentei confrontar o Alvo sobre isso, mas até lá ele já estava sob o voto irrompível e não poderia perguntar nada para ele, tentei falar com Dobby, mas Harry o ordenou para não falar nada –ele se virou para o garoto –Eu sabia que você era esperto... Cobriu suas pistas, mas assim que eu vi você entrando no museu com o disfarce pesado do Alvo eu sabia que era você e fiz de tudo para que você entrasse nos estudos de restauração para poder ajudar você a se lembrar –o menino tinha parado de lutar contra o feitiço e Aberforth desfaz as ligações.

-Por que? –o velho se senta em uma poltrona em frente do homem e fala.

-Por que eu fiz isso? Por que você fez isso? Por que te segui? Por que eu não desisti? Por que eu simplesmente não desfiz o trabalho do Alvo fazendo você se lembrar? –o menino parecia cabecear ao que Aberforth passa a mão pelo cabelo –Porque você me ensinou que família sempre vai ter problemas, mas que pode resolver tudo se conversarmos, antes de você pedir esta idiotice para o Alvo, você se tornou o sobrinho que eu nunca tive James... Quando você partiu eu sabia que algo estava errado e queria lhe ajudar e isso que a família faz... Alvo não poderia me ajudar e sei que você não voltaria se não tivesse uma razão –ele se vira para Gina que fica com os olhos largos.

-Eu? –o velho cabeceia e então sorri para James.

-Por que você acha que ele foi embora? –Gina parecia ficar chocada ao que James parecia tremer a cabeça.

-Não... Eu não faria isso... Eu amava... Eu amo a Gina... –De repente Aberforth agarra a cabeça do menino que parecia gritar, Gina estava para avançar e impedir o homem de machucar seu namorado quando Alvo a segura.

-Me solta, ele ta machucando o James... –Alvo treme a cabeça ao que Aberforth tinha uma memória nas mãos.

-Ah sim... Parece que a verdade vai ser revelada –com alguns movimentos de varinha a memória começa a flutuar e então todos parecem em uma versão do escritório do diretor, nada tinha mudado, mas o diretor estava com uma expressão triste enquanto um jovem com as roupas meio rasgadas e queimadas encarava o homem determinado.

_-Você vai fazer como eu lhe pedi? –_o velho diretor parecia suspirar pesadamente e fala.

_-Pense um pouco melhor Harry... Você ainda pode ser muito feliz... –_o garoto parecia soltar um riso amargo e se senta em uma poltrona.

_-Eu não fui feito para ser feliz Alvo, veja a minha vida? Um treinamento atrás do outro, uma caçada e uma batalha sem parar... E quando eu penso que enfim tudo terminou e eu teria uma chance... Ela... –_O diretor parecia vacilar e fala.

_-Nem tudo pode ser como você vê Harry... –_O menino encara o homem a sua frente com raiva e fala.

_-VOCÊ SABE O POR QUE EU LUTEI... EU FIZ TUDO POR ELES... MAS EU TO CANSADO DE SOFRER TANTO E RECEBER UMA PALMADINHA NAS COSTAS E UM "VOCÊ FEZ BEM GAROTO" EU NÃO MEREÇO SER FELIZ, ENTÃO ME FAÇA ESQUECER DE TUDO E DE TODOS –_o diretor parecia se levantar com um pouco de determinação e fala.

_-Eu sei que as coisas podem melhorar Harry, por favor, me deixe mostrar que você pode ser feliz? –_O moreno apenas bufa e fala.

_-Eu fiz o que você queria Alvo, eu terminei esta guerra maldita e quero viver... E eu sei que não vou ser feliz onde estou... Eu estou lhe pedindo como amigo e como aprendiz... Apague minha mente e me deixe onde eu possa achar um lugar para viver –_o velho diretor parecia envelhecer ainda mais e aponta a varinha para o menino.

_-Eu não farei isso como amigo e se fosse seguir realmente como seu mentor eu iria lhe impedir... Mas como o filho que eu jamais tive eu lhe concedo o seu desejo... Mas eu não apagarei seu coração Harry... Em algum momento o destino vai lhe trazer a Srta Weasley de volta ao seu caminho e você não vai esquecê-la como esta tentando fazer agora –_Harry apenas ficou com um olhar distante e falou simplesmente.

_-Faça... –_um turbilhão de imagens passou por eles e logo a escuridão e então todos voltam naquele mesmo escritório, James encarava um lado do escritório sem dizer nada, ele não sabia o que falar, Gina encarava o homem que amava sem entender enquanto os irmãos Dumbledores pareciam ficar em silencio respeitando o casal.

-Por que eu fiz isso? –de repente o diretor parecia suspirar e fala.

-Você viu a Srta Weasley com um rapaz depois da batalha final e isso foi a ultima palha para você –todos encaram o diretor que sorri fracamente –Eu já não estou preso ao voto irrompível e posso contar o que aconteceu de verdade –ele se vira para Gina e fala –Devo crer que você estava realmente chateada com a possibilidade de que seu irmão Frederico não sobrevivesse naquele dia não? –a ruiva cabeceia como se tentando se lembrar de algo –Talvez você não estivesse atenta, mas enquanto você estava chorando, o jovem Sr Mcmillan a consolou... Devo crer que eu acreditava que o garoto tinha uma paixão por você e pensou que assim teria uma chance com você... Mais tarde ele veio me dizer que o jovem Sr Potter tinha praticamente o ameaçado a ficar longe de você e meia hora mais tarde Harry veio ao meu escritório pedir para que eu apagasse a mente dele... –o moreno ainda encarava o chão e fala suavemente.

-Aquele idiota... –James bate com a mão na poltrona fazendo todos vacilarem –COMO ELE PODE? EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU... QUE ELE... –Gina rapidamente se aproxima do namorado e o segura enquanto ele enfim solta sua angustia e raiva por tudo que aconteceu, antes ele pensava que alguém tinha feito isso com ele, mas perceber que ele mesmo tinha pedido para apagar a sua mente, o fazendo se sentir vazio e solitário por tantos anos, ele sabia que uma hora ele voltaria a ser Harry Potter, mas ele realmente queria voltar a ser?

-Você jamais deixou de ser ele, James –o moreno encarou atordoado a namorada que sorri fracamente para ele –Uma das coisas que eu me senti mais próxima de você era o fato que não importa a sua aparência... Você me lembrava a ele... Eu fugi do nosso primeiro beijo... Porque parte de mim pensou que eu estava fazendo você ser Harry Potter... Mas no fim sempre foi você... Minha alma estava procurando você desde o começo... Eu me apaixonei por Harry Potter... Mas eu amo James Evans... Não importa o nome que você tenha ou as lembranças... Você sempre vai ser o homem impressionante que eu amo e sempre vou amar –ela brinca com o anel que ele tinha carregado durante anos –Eu aceitei me casar com você... Seja Harry ou James... Eu te amo... –o moreno parecia sorrir para a ruiva e então encara os dois irmãos e fala.

-Me faça me lembrar –os dois cabeceiam ao que Aberforth coloca uma mão na testa do rapaz e se vira para Gina e o seu irmão.

-Ainda bem que um dos meus empregos na vida foi de reversão de feitiços e principalmente de apagar memórias –a ruiva elevou uma sobrancelha para o velho amigo e fala.

-Exatamente quantos empregos você teve? –o homem idoso encarou a menina por um tempo antes de falar.

-Os do mundo bruxo, do mundo trouxa, trabalhos semi-ilegais, ilegais ou dos que não se pode ser ditos na presença de uma dama? –a ruiva cora ao que o homem solta uma risada e parecia soltar uma pequena faísca de magia na cabeça do moreno enquanto Alvo recitava um feitiço antigo.

Parecia que uma onda de memórias começou a entrar em sua mente, todas as brincadeiras com os amigos, as batalhas contra os comensais, os treinamentos com Olho tonto Moody e as visões dele vendo Gina a distancia enquanto fortalecia sua oclumência para que Voldemort não descobrisse o seu amor pela ruiva.

O moreno parecia estremecer a cada memória que entrava em sua mente e Gina rapidamente o abraça fortemente enquanto ele tremia, mas quando suas mãos tocaram o corpo do rapaz, parecia que ela poderia ver cada lembrança também, ela via o homem que ela amava fazendo de tudo para acabar com aquela guerra, ela viu a cena onde o jovem Harry a encarou no salão principal antes de se virar e passar por Gui e falar que terminaria tudo antes da batalha final.

Os dois pareciam desmaiar quase ao mesmo tempo ao que Aberforth segura a ruiva e a coloca junto do namorado.

-Doce Merlin... Eu sabia que o garoto era poderoso... Mas resistir dessa forma? –ele se vira para o irmão que tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

-Sim... Mas a nossa família enfim esta voltando para nos meus irmão –Aberforth pega uma garrafa de hidromel e fala.

-Que tal uma comemoração pela volta da nossa família? –o homem encara o relógio e fala.

-São apenas onze da manhã Abe –o homem dá de ombros e oferece o cálice para o diretor que sorri e bate seu cálice com o do irmão festejando sobre a volta de Harry para seu mundo.

Mais tarde aquela noite, Harry acorda com a cabeça dolorida, mas sentia alguém dormindo ao seu lado e sorri, Gina não tinha lhe deixado, ela tinha ficado com ele.

Mas seu sorriso foi desaparecendo a medida que ele foi se lembrando do que tinha feito, todas as pessoas que ele tinha machucado pelo seu egoísmo.

Com suavidade ele sai dos braços da ruiva e vai para a janela do seu quarto, o como eles tinham voltado para a casa dele era um mistério, mas ele agradeceu pelo isolamento.

Fechando os olhos ele solta um assovio e de repente uma chama branca apareceu e uma fênix branca como a neve encara o homem que suspira.

-Oi Edwiges –a fênix parecia ainda mandar um olhar de censura ao que o bruxo suspira mais –Eu sei, eu cometi um erro... Mas eu... Eu voltei... –de repente Harry cai no sofá ao que a fênix fala em sua mente.

_-Nunca-mais-faça-uma-idiotice-dessas-Harry-James-Potter –_Harry sentia a cabeça doer ainda mais ao que a fênix lhe lança um olhar maligno –_sabe o como me senti sozinha todos estes anos? Me fazendo passar por uma coruja triste enquanto sabia bem onde você estava? Eu quase vim te seqüestrar e exigir para o diretor que desfizesse o que fez... Eu não lhe ensinei nada não? Eu achei que depois de todos estes anos juntos que você aprenderia que FUGIR NÃO RESOLVE NADA –_Harry apenas treme a cabeça e abraça suavemente a fênix.

_-_Eu senti a sua falta Edwiges –a fênix no começo se faz de difícil, mas logo parecia aceitar o amigo de volta.

-Já que vocês se reconciliaram você pode me contar como Edwiges se tornou uma fênix? –Gina pergunta com um sorriso ao que Harry encara a ruiva por um tempo antes de soltar uma risada.

-Eu tenho me esquecido de contar as coisas ultimamente –ele se senta e suspira –quando Sírius... Morreu... Valter pensou que poderia quebrar o que restou da minha alma tentando matar a Edwiges... Eu quase destrói a rua dos Alfeneiros inteiro quando vi ela machucada na minha cama... Estava tão desesperado e cansado de sofrer que verti toda a minha magia... Eu já não me importava com morrer... Mas então uma fênix apareceu e soltou uma onda de chamas em Edwiges... Eu estava tão cego de ódio que eu quase matei a fênix... Mas de repente de onde estava o corpo da Edwiges... Surgiu esta fênix... No começo eu pensei que era outra tentando matar a minha amiga, quando eu vi que a fênix tinha transformado a Edwiges na forma de Fênix... –Harry treme a cabeça ao se lembrar –de repente ela começou a conversar comigo e me explicar o que tinha acontecido... A fênix tinha lhe dado uma parte de seu sangue e seu poder para se transformar e ser minha companheira... Parece que eles estavam vendo a minha dor de alguma forma e me contaram que eu precisava de força para seguir em frente... –Gina parecia cabecear e se senta no colo do moreno que sorri –Ela me ensinou muita coisa sobre magias... Ao que parece a inteligência dela não se limita a entregar cartas... Mas ela e uma profunda conhecedora de magias que muitos pensam que estão extintas e isso me fez destrancar inúmeros poderes que eu tinha –a ruiva sorri ao que Harry beija seu pescoço –Mas no fim eu causei tantos problemas... –Nisso a fênix cabeceia ao que Gina fala.

-O que faremos agora? –Harry fica em silencio então suspira e fala.

-Acho que devemos avisar a família sobre isso... Eu espero que eles não fiquem muito chateados... –Gina parecia cabecear e fala.

-Eles não vão te odiar amor... Vão se perguntar o porque você fez isso assim como eu fiz... Mas acho que eles vão entender o que você sentiu e vão te perdoar –Harry parecia ficar vacilante e fala.

-Rony e Hermione? –a ruiva parecia suspirar e fala.

-Eles serão os mais difíceis de te perdoar... Eles sofreram muito quando você se distanciou deles depois do departamento de mistérios... Mas eles nunca perderam as esperanças que você voltasse... –Harry cabeceia ao que Gina convoca sua bolsa e fala –Acho que isso lhe pertence... O professor Dumbledore me entregou dizendo que um dia eu ainda devolveria para você... Aquele velho furtivo... Sempre achei que ele tinha sido um Sonserino quando esteve na escola –Harry viu a sua varinha e assim que ele tocou, era como se uma parte dele que estava a muito tempo perdido voltasse para ele.

Com um simples movimento todo o quarto se ilumina com luzes coloridas que somem assim que Harry deixa a varinha cair na mesa de cabeceira.

-Obrigado –ele se vira para Edwiges e fala –Você poderia os reunir na Toca minha amiga? Acho que esta na hora de Harry Potter voltar a sua vida –a fênix bate as asas e some em um flash de luz branca –Como matamos o pouco tempo que temos? –Gina sorri maliciosamente e com um movimento de mão o quarto se lacra.

-Eu posso ter uma idéia –o moreno sorri ao que eles se perdem em um amor durante uma hora inteira.

Os dois pareciam drenados de todas as energias quando Edwiges apareceu com outra labareda de chamas brancas e encara o casal com um olhar de censura.

-O que? Você sabe muito bem que eu queria fazer isso desde os meus quinze anos... –de repente o moreno cora ao que a ruiva o encara com um olhar espantado.

-Desde os quinze anos? Mas eu pensei... –Harry segura a mão na bochecha da ruiva e fala.

-Você não sabe o como me segurei naquele ano para não socar o Michael Conner até ele se transferir para uma escola do outro lado do mundo sempre que eu via vocês de mãos dadas –a ruiva solta uma risadinha no peito do namorado e fala.

-Eu não teria me importado muito se você tivesse feito –os dois se entreolham com uma nova paixão, mas assim que iam se beijar, Edwiges solta um som melodioso que parecia mais uma advertência.

-Certo... Não faremos mais isso na sua presença –Harry fala emburrado ao que Gina solta uma risada do homem que amava –Você conseguiu reunir os ruivos? –a fênix parecia ficar com o peito estufado e fala indignada.

_-Parece que eu só sirvo para isso... Reunir ruivos e fazer entregas... Sinceramente –_Vendo o olhar de Harry, a fênix apenas treme a cabeça e parecia ficar com um sorriso –_eu os reuni na casa dos Weasleys... Embora alguns não estão felizes pelo fato de eu interromper as mesmas atividades que você estava com a Gina –_o moreno parecia corar ao que a fênix e a ruiva soltam uma risada.

-Você compreendeu o que ela disse? –Harry perguntou para a ruiva que cabeceia.

-Sim... E como se eu pudesse ouvir a voz dela na minha mente... –as duas fêmeas pareciam sorrir uma para a outra ao que Harry cai na cama.

-Maravilhoso! Simplesmente maravilhoso, vou ter duas mulheres mandando na minha vida agora –as duas encaram o moreno duramente ao que ele se ajoelha e fala –perdão! Perdão! –as duas soltam risinhos ao que eles se levantam e começam a se vestir, assim que eles estão vestidos e bem apresentável (no caso do cabelo de Harry o mais apresentável que dava) os dois se viram para Edwiges que voa para o braço do amigo que fala –No caso de feitiços letais você pode me tirar rápido de lá? –a fênix parecia rodar os olhos e com um flash de luz eles aparecem no meio da sala onde todos os Weasleys os esperavam –Oi... –Harry fala vacilante ao que todos encaram ele incrédulos, antes mesmo que ele pudesse dizer mais algo, Rony aparece do nada e o esmurra com toda a força.

-Seu verme... O que pensa que esta fazendo aqui? –o ruivo estava para avançar no amigo quando Gina se coloca na frente.

-Não faça isso Ronald –o ruivo se vira para sua irmã e fala venenoso.

-Eu pensei que você estava com o James... Mas não pensei que você viraria uma... –De repente Harry fica bem em frente deles e fala com uma voz fria.

-Eu não deixava você falar assim dela antes Rony e não vou tolerar que você fale dela assim agora –a ruiva encara os dois amigos e fala.

-O James é o Harry –todos encaram a ruiva como se ela tivesse duas cabeças ao que Hermione ofega e fala.

-Foi isso que você pediu para o diretor? –ela fala para o rapaz que cabeceia –Por isso que eu não encontrei nenhum vestígio da sua assinatura mágica... A Gina ainda estava com sua varinha... –a morena parecia chorar e fala com um sussurro –Mas por que Harry? Você nos odiava tanto assim? –Harry suspira e conjura uma poltrona para ele e Gina.

-Eu não fiz isso por odiar vocês, Hermione... Eu... Talvez fosse uma parte egoísta minha que assumiu na hora... Mas eu estava cansado... –vendo que todos o encaravam, ele abaixa os olhos e começa a falar –Quando eu enfim terminei a guerra, eu pensava que assim eu teria enfim uma chance para ser feliz... De poder dizer para uma pessoa que a amava –ele encara Gina que parecia corar –Mas eu vi algo que enfim me fez explodir... Eu vi alguém consolando a Gina porque ela estava com medo que Fred morresse depois da batalha e eu não quis mais saber de nada... Na mesma noite eu exigi para que Alvo apagasse a minha mente e me levasse para um lugar que não poderia ter contato algum com magia... Ele ainda modificou a minha aparência e colocou um feitiço no anel que eu dei para a Gina... –de repente Molly solta um gritinho e vai para a filha e segura sua mão.

-Minha filhinha... Minha princesinha esta comprometida... Arthur, temos que comemorar –a mulher parecia se esquecer que o garoto que a muitos anos tinha desaparecido e que contava o porque sumiu estava ali e abraça ambos como se nada estivesse errado –Eu sabia que você voltaria querido, eu não vou te julgar por isso... Depois da guerra e das mortes de Fabian e Gideon... Eu quase fiz o mesmo... Deixar Arthur e querer me esquecer de tudo... Mas meu marido foi persistente e me mostrou o caminho para a felicidade e sei que Gina fará o mesmo por você –o moreno parecia tocado com a sinceridade da mulher e chora no seu ombro.

-Obrigado Molly... –a mulher sorri e passa a mão no cabelo do moreno.

-Eu lhe disse antes de ir embora querido, me chame de Mãe, ainda mais que agora você vai ser meu filho mesmo –a mulher vai para a cozinha ao que Arthur a segue com um sorriso para Harry que estava tudo bem entre eles.

-Eu sei que machuquei todos vocês por sumir assim... Eu sei que vai demorar para vocês confiarem em mim novamente... Mas eu amo Gina e não irei embora... –de repente Hermione pula do sofá e quase cai em cima dos dois amigos e abraça Harry fortemente.

-Seu idiota... Acha mesmo que não perdoaríamos você? –de repente todos ouvem o som de uma porta bater e Molly gritando o nome de Rony, suspirando pesadamente Harry sai dos braços das duas mulheres importantes na sua vida e segue o ruivo, no caminho ele passa por Molly e Arthur que cabeceiam.

A Toca não tinha mudado em nada, embora agora ele tinha as lembranças tanto de Harry como de James, para o moreno aquela sempre seria a sua segunda casa.

-Como você pode fazer isso? –o ruivo fala sem encarar o antigo amigo –Eu pensei que você não queria mais nada com a gente e por isso fez o que fez... Pensei que eu tinha feito algo de errado... Que você não amava mais a minha família... Sabe o que eu pensei quando recebemos a chave da casa dos marotos? Que não passava de uma ultima brincadeira sua... Mas Hermione insistiu que usássemos aquele lugar... –o ruivo se vira novamente e encara o amigo –Tudo isso por que tava cansado de sofrer? Por que não tinha a Gina? Eu pensei que você era mais forte do que isso... –de repente o ar parecia gelar e Harry fala.

-É por isso que eu fui... Todos pensam que eu sou forte Rony... Mas acha mesmo que eu era feliz? Que eu era poderoso que tinha acabado com Voldemort que eu estava feliz? Eu tinha matado um monte de pessoas e me sentia sujo Rony, quando eu pensei que poderia achar algum conforto... Alguém que pudesse me fazer me sentir um pouco melhor... O que eu vi? Ela com outro cara... Quando eu pensei que estava livre para ser feliz, só tive o coração arrancado novamente e pisado... Na época eu acreditava que não merecia amor, não merecia ser feliz... Então para que ficar? Ver você se casar com a Hermione? Ver todo mundo feliz enquanto eu era esquecido como alguém que venceu tudo, mas não era permitido ser feliz? –o moreno se senta no chão com um olhar cansado –Você se lembra como era... Mesmo que eu me fizesse de indiferente eu vi como você ficou quando Hermione tinha aceito sair com o Justino... Acha que eu não sei? Para mim era mil vezes pior, pelo menos você tinha coragem de dizer a ela como se sentia... Eu não poderia abrir a minha boca sem que eu pudesse transformar ela em um possível alvo... Acha que eu gostei de me sentir o único solitário da nossa família? –O ruivo parecia encarar o chão e fala em um sussurro.

-Mas por que você não veio falar comigo? Tínhamos passado por tanta coisa juntos... –Harry suspirou e fala.

-Talvez eu já estivesse sendo egoísta e não queria mais envolver vocês nos meus problemas... Assim que Edwiges foi machucada eu exigi do diretor que me treinasse... Olho Tonto assumiu o meu treinamento com alguns membros da Ordem... Eu especifiquei que Tonks e Remo não soubessem por que eu não queria nem eles metido no meio do que eu estava para fazer... Eu mesmo me treinei como uma arma e não queria que vocês soubessem no que eu estava me transformando Rony –Harry parecia segurar as pernas como se estivesse com medo das lembranças.

-Eu teria te ajudado... Eu não teria deixado você passar por tudo isso sozinho... –Harry solta um riso amargo e fala.

-Mas esta é a diferença entre nos Rony, você não percebe? Pelo menos você teria Hermione que poderia o ajudar a ver que não e uma arma... Eu não teria isso e eu não queria que você visse o que eu me tornei... Você tinha escolha de ficar fora da guerra Rony... Eu nunca tive esta escolha –Rony se senta ao lado do amigo e fala.

-A profecia –o moreno cabeceia e fica surpreso ao que Rony fala –Aberforth contou para a gente sobre ela assim que você sumiu... Neville também praticamente deu um tapa na cara da gente que estávamos a ponto de ir rastrear você –Harry solta uma risada e fala.

-Eu sempre disse que ele era um bruxo poderoso... Só precisava de algo para mostrar a sua determinação –Rony sorri para o amigo e fala.

-Pois e... Luna tem o ensinado bem –vendo o olhar do amigo, o ruivo ri –vai ser o primeiro pai da nossa turma –os olhos do moreno voam largos e ele cai na grama rindo.

-São sempre os mais quietos... Foi o mesmo com o Remo... –de repente Harry fica meio vacilante e fala –Eu acho que ele não vai me deixar ver o Teddy... –Rony suspira e fala.

-Ele já estava desconfiado que você era você –vendo o olhar do amigo, o ruivo solta uma risada –Seu disfarce não engana o nariz de um lobisomem... –Harry solta uma risada e de repente eles ficam em silencio –E agora? –Harry suspira e fala.

-Eu não posso mudar o passado Rony... Se eu pudesse talvez eu mudasse muita coisa na minha vida... Mas só podemos seguir em frente –o ruivo parecia suspirar e fala.

-Posso viver com isso... Mas você se lembra do que tudo que eu disse para o James? –Harry cabeceia ao que o ruivo encara o amigo –Como eu disse para ele, machuque a minha irmãzinha e eu juro que mato você –o moreno solta uma gargalhada e fala.

-Acredite Rony, esta e a ultima coisa que eu vou fazer na vida –os dois amigos riem um para o outro e vão de volta para a Toca onde as pessoas começaram uma comemoração do noivado de Harry e Gina, de repente a lareira fica esverdeada e Remo sai com um garotinho nos braços e segundos depois Tonks aparece.

Remo e Harry se encaram por um longo tempo antes do antigo maroto falar com uma voz cansada.

-Vamos ter tempo para uma boa conversa depois mocinho... –de repente o amigo puxa o garoto para um abraço e fala –Seja bem vindo de volta Harry –o moreno sorri para o amigo e encara sua família inteira e fala.

-E bom estar de volta em casa... –a ruiva se aproxima e o beija, aquele seria um novo começo para o casal.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma menina que tem um pedaço do meu coração..**

**Minha doce Dani...**

**Te adoro por demais meu doce anjinho...**

**Que tenha um feliz Natal e um ano novo Maravilhoso...**

**Te adoro meu anjinho...**


	15. Capitulo XV – Epilogo

**Pedaços de um passado esquecido.**

**Nota do autor:** Novamente eu não sou a criadora desse universo maravilhoso, se fosse eu seria uma mulher loira e linda cheia de dinheiro que vive na Inglaterra, sendo que sou um homem moreno pobre brasileiro, então eu faço esta fics sem fins lucrativos apenas para diversão, espero que vocês gostem dela.

**Resumo:** Ele estava cansado de sofrer e achou que a melhor maneira seria esquecer de tudo, mas isso era a melhor situação? E se o destino colocasse um obstáculo no seu caminho que o fizesse cair novamente no seu passado? Conheça James Evans, um rapaz que tentou achar seu passado e acabou encontrando na forma de uma ruiva que mudaria completamente seu mundo.

**Capitulo XV – Epilogo.**

_Doze anos depois._

Ryan Wandercralft andava de um lado para o outro enquanto encarava a coruja na sua frente, ele sabia que seu filho era especial, mas descobrir que existia um mundo inteiro desconhecido era algo que ele não sabia conciliar completamente.

O loiro tinha se casado há onze anos com a sua companheira de trabalho Emily, a mulher tinha começado a fazer quadros enquanto o marido trabalhava em sua própria loja de restauração de obras, no começo tinha sido difícil, mas assim que Ryan soube que seria pai, parecia que todos os problemas tinham sumido e ele ficou mais responsável como Emily adorava falar sobre como ele tinha mudado.

Mas hoje as coisas estavam mudando novamente, ele sabia que algumas coisas que aconteciam em torno do seu filho eram estranhos, mas ele jamais deixou de amar o garoto e aquela carta em sua mão explicava exatamente o como seu filho era especial e ele estava nervoso e com medo.

-Eu sei que você esta preocupado com isso querido, mas fazer um buraco no chão por isso não vai ajudar –Ryan suspira e se vira para sua esposa, Emily não tinha mudado nada desde que eles tinham começado a namorar, as vezes ele pensava que ela fazia algo para parecer sempre tão linda.

-Eu sei Emily... Eu sempre achei que nosso filho era especial... Mas Magia? –Emily solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Isso me faz me lembrar do James –Ryan suspira, fazia anos que eles não falavam de James.

O homem tinha sido seu amigo por um ano e sumiu de repente, nunca se ouviu falar mais dele ou da ruiva misteriosa que tinha o conquistado, alguns conhecidos de Ryan diziam que viram a ruiva com outro moreno idêntico a James e isso o deixou um pouco chateado, afinal foi pelo amor dos dois que ele tinha criado vergonha na cara e se declarado para Emily.

-Eu pensei que éramos amigos –Emily envolve o marido em um abraço e fala em um tom reconfortante.

-Eu sei que ele deve de ter seus motivos por ter desaparecido... Ele era um bom homem... Sei que ele ainda pensa em você –Ryan passa a mão pelo cabelo loiro quando a campainha toca, ele praticamente pula do sofá e corre pela sala inteira, as pessoas na carta diziam que viriam para lhe explicar sobre os poderes de seu filho e sobre um lugar em uma escola de magias e ele queria saber de tudo sobre o que seu filho iria aprender, mas assim que ele abre a porta, ele leva um dos maiores choques da sua vida.

-...Eu não posso fazer isso Gina... Eu sumi da vida deles por doze anos... E se eles me odiarem? –De repente o casal na sua frente gela ao que Ryan encara os dois atordoado.

-Ja... James...? –o moreno parecia sorrir fracamente e fala.

-Para dizer a verdade... Meu nome é Harry... Harry Potter, mas você me conhecia como James... –ele estende a mão para o loiro que vacila por um breve instante –E bom vê-lo novamente Ryan –de repente o homem se vira e vê a ruiva ao lado do moreno e desmaia.

-Acho que foi um pouco melhor do que você pensava amor, pelo menos ele não tentou o esmurrar quando você falou quem era –Harry solta uma risadinha e levita o amigo para o sofá ao que Emily solta um grito ao ver o casal.

-Eu sabia que você era diferente –a mulher praticamente pula nos braços do antigo amigo –Eu vou querer saber tudo depois... E não pense que esta livre por sumir assim sem dar uma razão James Evans –Mas Gina solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Na verdade Emily... O nome dele é Harry Potter... Ele recobrou a memória assim que veio para o nosso mundo –ela sorri para o marido que cora ainda mais.

-Mamãe? –um garotinho loiro pergunta das escadas ao que a mulher fala.

-Venha aqui Brian... Quero que você conheça alguns amigos da mamãe e do papai –o garotinho desce cauteloso ao que vê os dois desconhecidos, ainda mais pelo fato de seu pai estar desmaiado no sofá, mas de repente uma chama branca aparece do nada e um pássaro enorme surgi do meio do fogo e solta um som melodioso que parecia fazer todos se sentirem a vontade.

-Exibida –a fênix parecia apenas estufar mais o peito ao que Gina solta uma risadinha.

-Ela sabe que você a chamaria assim e por isso que faz isso –Harry apenas treme a cabeça e com um estalar de dedos um sofá aparece e o casal se senta.

-Somos representantes da Escola de Magias e Bruxarias de Hogwarts para explicar para os alunos nascidos trouxas –vendo o olhar de Emily, Harry sorri –Termo para os não mágicos, não me critique eu não criei o termo –a mulher solta uma risada e o homem continua –Viemos explicar sobre a escola e tudo que o seu filho vai aprender caso ele aceite a vaga na escola –o garotinho parecia encarar Edwiges com um olhar de puro desejo e fala.

-Vou ter um pássaro legal como você? –Harry solta uma risada e fala.

-Uma fênix não pode ser comprada, ela tem que aceitar ser sua companheira –o moreno sorri para a fênix que parecia soltar uma melodia de felicidade –Mas você pode comprar uma coruja inteligente que vai entregar as suas cartas para seus pais e seus amigos –o garotinho parecia ficar feliz ainda ao ouvir sobre a forma que as corujas encontram seu destino.

De repente Ryan acorda e encara o casal e fala.

-Eu realmente não fiquei louco não? –Harry solta uma risada e fala.

-Me desculpe por sumir assim... Aconteceram muitas coisas e eu precisava colocar a minha mente e minha magia no lugar... Quando me senti mais confiante vocês já não trabalhavam mais no museu... Mas acho que temos que colocar o papo em dia –ele lança um olhar para Emily e pisca para a mulher que cora –e eu vejo que você também tem que me contar o que andou aprontando estes anos todos –o loiro apenas solta uma risada nervosa e vai com Harry para o quintal onde o amigo lhe contaria sobre o mundo maravilhoso da magia e sobre tudo que Brian aprenderia na escola e sobre o que aconteceu desde que ele sumiu.

-Então você se casou com a ruiva e tem três filhos? –o loiro fala com um sorriso malicioso ao que Harry cora e fala.

-Sim... Tiago esta para entrar este ano também e temos o Alvo e Lilian em casa... –Ryan encara o amigo e pergunta quietamente.

-Foi desse mundo que você fugiu? –Harry suspira e se senta na mesa que tinha no jardim.

-Era uma época complicada, eu era um adolescente egoísta que estava revoltado com o mundo... –ele sorri para a casa onde ele parecia ver a ruiva sorrindo para ele –Mas ao que parece meu destino era estar com a ruiva –Ryan solta uma gargalhada e se senta na frente do amigo.

-Me conte mais... –então Harry contou para o seu amigo sobre o mundo mágico e sobre tudo que ele aprenderia a partir daquele dia.

Fim.

**Homenagem:**

**O fim... Coisa meio chata de fazer, mas tudo que é bom (pelo menos eu achei que a fics ficou meio boa) chega ao fim..rsrs**

**Mas onde termina algo pode começar outros...**

**Este capitulo vai em uma homenagem especial para todos os autores, leitores e o pessoal da fanfiction...**

**Tenham um feliz natal e um ano novo maravilhoso pessoal...**

**Até o ano que vem..rs**


End file.
